Digital Galaxy
by Boyzilla
Summary: The magus girl, Hakuno Kishinami, makes a desperate wish for Humanity's sake that alters the very fabric of mankind's history with the Moon Cell. A Secondary Objective tacked on to the Moon Cell by her, she is forcefully cast asleep. Now, that same wish brings her into reality, two years after the death of one known as Shepard. But, can Hakuno change history's course from the void?
1. Chapter 1

**Boyzilla Author's Note** : As those coming from Digital/Extra may know with a recent chapter, this story is not entirely written by me. I'm the co-writer, but the main story direction is created by my Imouto, who shall henceforth be known as Girlzilla. This is part of the 'Digital Human' series, and as such, follows some hidden guidelines. I hope you all enjoy it!

 **Girlzilla Author's Note** : I've always enjoyed the Mass Effect and Fate, and Boyzilla's Digital Human series really brings a lot of potential! So I've taken up story writing to try my hand at it, co-writing at least! You're probably all wondering what Servants will Hakuno Kishinami have, well, like with the other Digital Human stories, Hakuno will have a max of 3 Servants, 2 which I've already selected, and the 3rd which I haven't decided on yet. Unlike his stories, my Servant selections are not limited to Extraverse or even the Nasuverse! Anyway, I really, really hope you all enjoy the story!

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 1: A Single Lunar Light

It was over.

The year lay some time in the 2030s, a dystopic future was Humanity's current course, stagnation brought by the ceasing of mankind's fire for progression and advancement. Soon, this fledgling race would have to make radical decisions for its own survival from itself, whether it be by peace or war. Yet, at this same time period, a stunning discovery was made on the very Moon that orbited the Earth.

This revelation was called the Moon Cell, or as Humanity would sometimes dub it, The Holy Grail.

An object created purely out of photonic crystal, more advanced than anything Humanity had invented or could hope to achieve, with an age dating back 4.6 billion years ago… Older than the Earth's formation. Its digital processing power could rewrite reality on the planet itself, yet all this alien device did was constantly observe and record… And it did it well, every single thing, from the microscopic beginnings of life to even possible future scenarios and alternate timelines, the Moon Cell categorized it all.

In some unknown reason, the Moon Cell created what was called the Holy Grail War, a kill or be killed tournament within its cyberspace that would mark the lone survivor the victor and inheritor of the Moon Cell itself.

The world, scattered and disunified, banned space travel to prevent those who would journey to the Moon Cell's physical location.

But that didn't prevent those known as spirit hackers, humans born with magic circuits embedded in their soul and body, which allowed them to digitize their souls into this cyberspace to partake in the deadly competition. For these humans were descendants of those known as magi, or magus, whom utilized magical energy to perform mysteries… Until, the Earth's mana, its magical energy, faded away without cause to nothingness… Leaving only spirit hacking the last remnant of magecraft.

However, the nine-hundred and ninety-nine participants were met with grueling challenges, whereby in the primary round alone, only one-hundred and twenty-eight participants made it.

Yet, only one-hundred and twenty-seven of those originated from Earth.

One particular participant was a fluke, an occurrence that was so astronomically small it could be stated as impossible. This lone participant was a long brown-hair, brown-eyed, sixteen-year-old girl by the name of Hakuno Kishinami…

And she was a self-aware NPC, non-player character… An Artificial Intelligence based entirely on the real, cryogenically frozen human known as Hakuno Kishinami… So entirely based on a human was this girl that she is classified separated from all other Artificial Intelligence…

A term that in her own words she described as a Digital Human, a human created from data.

Hakuno Kishinami won, she was the lone victor of The Holy Grail War, where Masters known as magi, and Servants, Heroic Spirits own the past, present, or future summoned to partake in battle, teamed up to fight others to the death.

It was over.

Now, this Digital Human floated endlessly inside the very Core of the Moon Cell, she had all the power to rewrite reality on Earth itself… And she was slowly being deleted one data fragment at a time because she was not real.

This magus girl was experiencing a fate worse than death.

Inside the Moon Cell's Core, Hakuno Kishinami saw everything at once, an uncountable numerous timelines and ways, where Earth was destroyed, Earth prospered, Earth was ruled, Earth was filled with magic, so many scenarios that even one not limited to the constraints of a physical body like her couldn't handle the strain.

She had made her wish already, the complete halting and prevention of any future Holy Grail Wars for control of the Moon Cell.

"It…" She spoke weakly to herself, "Won't be enough…"

Humanity would eventually find its way back to the Moon Cell, more conflict, more wars, they would destroy themselves… Or be destroyed by some other entity.

That couldn't happen, her friends were human, and she was a Digital Human, her Servants, the partners she grown so attached to, lived as humans…

She loved humanity.

And so, with the willpower shown countless times in the terrifying, cruel event known as the Holy Grail War, she wrestled control once more.

"Change it… I wish for the Moon Cell to vanish from Humanity, I wish for them to survive! I… wish…" She spoke as her consciousness began to fade. "I wish to be with them…"

A last selfish wish…

 **Designated Inheritor Confirmed.**

 **Assigning Regalia to Inheritor.**

 **Projected Time Until Velber Arrival: 155+ Years.**

 **Regalia Owner Input Received.**

 **Assigning Secondary Objective to Moon Cell.**

 **Using Resources to Rewrite… Moon Cell Knowledge Erased, Networks Disconnected, Moon Cell Presence Obscured.**

 **Secondary Objective Threat Detected in: 150+ Years.**

 **Preserving Regalia Owner for Threat Timeframe, Queuing Summon Spiritron, Queuing Regalia Owner Transfer...**

Hakuno Kishinami felt her body wrapped in something, her vision faded, senses numbed, and her mind felt drowsy…

 **Continuing Primary Objective…**

Then… She slept.

* * *

Decades passed…

The flame of humanity ignited again… Whatever happened in the 2030s had been stamped out, reality itself had been shifted to a different path. Any historical knowledge concerning the Moon Cell had been wiped out from Humanity's memories and databases, the physical hole on the moon, covered in massive photonic crystals, had been plugged with solid lunar rock, like the alien construct had never been there.

But, it still was, and because it is, the Moon Cell continued its Primary Objective… Constant observation, surveillance, and recording of all that happened on Earth, and even the Sol System.

Humanity eventually ventured forth into space, the Moon Cell continued its sentinel-like watch. It observed as they discovered the Prothean ruins on Mars, of course, the Moon Cell already had recorded everything about that race's visit tens of thousands years prior, easily hacking through the alien race's sensory method with its overwhelming processing ability.

But, eventually, Humanity discovered the Mass Relay, along with Faster-Than-Light travel, they were on the path to extrasolar colonization.

This is where the Secondary Objective, as inputted by its Regalia Owner, took guidance. She wanted Humanity to survive, but the Moon Cell's Primary Objective was to observe the Sol System. It didn't mention watching other systems in the galaxy.

But, Humanity originated from Earth, so Humanity could be considered apart of the Sol System, in its boundaries.

Taking this logic, the Moon Cell spread its observations only to systems where Humanity would venture.

Decades passed…

The First-Contact War between Humans and Turians on the colony if Shanxi in 2157. This new data was quickly recorded and databank in the Moon Cell, and also an easy hack into the extranet through many networks, all this was also filed. Everything, the Asari, Turians, Salarians, Hanar, Krogen, Quarians, Geth, Elcor, Volus, and so on.

Even the Citadel.

A few years past, nothing came close to the Moon Cell's Secondary Objective requirements. Humanity continued, Biotics are categorized, more and more data the Moon Cell recorded.

Then, 2183.

 **Extrasolar Threat to Secondary Objective Detected.**

 **Designated as Influenced Velber Faction: Sovereign.**

 **Velber Influenced Faction classified as 'Reapers'.**

 **New Information: Sovereign entity destroyed.**

 **Leading Cause: Human, Jane Shepard.**

 **Jane Shepard eliminated in a hostile attack. Running possible Secondary Objective Prediction.**

 **Analysis Complete. True Velber Threat Imminent.**

 **Secondary Object confirmed implausible. Humanity extinction likely.**

 **Requirements Met.**

 **Finalizing Regalia Owner Transfer. Starting Summon Spiritron. Connecting Heroic Spirit match to recent events.**

Then, in a distant space station that was a Cerberus Medical Facility, a pair of brown eyes belonging to a sixteen-year-old girl awakened.

* * *

 _She remembered sinking, falling, floating in an endless ocean that was the innermost Core of the Moon Cell. Her body fading away as it stripped her data apart, consciousness submerged in its vast data networks that outstripped anything ever discovered, to analyze and record even alternate timelines, predict future events that may or may not be._

Hakuno Kishinami suddenly took in a breath of air, fingers placed on some cold flooring, her body laying completely down in a prone position. She opened her eyes, and struggled to sit upright, a strange alarming noise kept playing in the distance.

The sixteen-year-old girl checked herself first and foremost, white skin with a slight light tan complexion, long silky chocolate brown hair hanging from her head, matching eyes, and her body dressed in… A white robe?

No, not a robe, a long dress.

It was white as snow but had a few red stripes along the neckline, her fingers touched what appeared to be a sizable ribbon tied to her back, just above the waist. She had no shoes, naked bare feet touched a chilly metal flooring.

Lastly, on her left ring finger was placed a beautiful ring, it seemed almost to whisper itself to her.

 _Regalia_.

She decided to observe her surroundings.

It was sort of medical facility, through far more futuristic in design than the infirmary ward that was made in the Holy Grail War's school. The sounds keep blaring, and it took a second to recognize those noises were indeed the alarms that seemed so distant before.

There, on the table, was the still frame of a body, an adult woman with tan skin and short-cut chestnut colored hair.

Hakuno stood up, walking barefoot across the room towards the body and ignoring the blaring alarm sounds that echoed across what was probably the building, town, or city she was located in.

"She's dead," Hakuno spoke in a monotone voice, her left hand reached out to the woman's body, still in pristine condition despite death having taken her… No signs of life.

Her finger touched.

 _The magus' left hand burned a familiar sensation._

"Tsh," Hakuno took a sharp breath with a slight hiss as she clutched her left with her right hand in a vain attempt to ease the pain that seemed to sear itself on her upper hand

A dulled, grayed out mark that was her Command Seals, a powerful vessel similar in appearance to a tattoo that carried with it three separate Command Spells, lit up with a crimson glow.

Command Spells… A symbol of a contract with a Heroic Spirit… Three distinct spells capable of absolute orders, so miraculous were they it could bend space to fulfill the order given to a contracted Servant.

The woman's body suddenly burst apart in a display of light, likened to magical motes of energy they dispersed across the room before congregating together at a single point, a runic circle that forcefully engraved itself on the metallic floor in front of Hakuno Kishinami.

As if an eternity passed, this magical and digital energy formed into the shape, form, and figure of that very same woman. Except, she was now equipped with grayish-hued armor with the symbol N7 engraved on the breastplate, along with large firearm that Hakuno couldn't identify.

"Servant Rider," The woman began as she looked towards the young magus with her blue eyes, and then made a long drawn out sigh. "Might as well get this over with, are you my Admiral?"

" _Are you my Master?"_

"Yes," Hakuno replied immediately before she even realized that the words even spilled from her mouth in response to this unknown newly summoned Heroic Spirit.

Rider inspected her, "You look incredibly vulnerable in that, why the hell didn't the Moon Cell even grant you shoes for God's sake." She blinked. "I'm having a major headache right now… Moon Cell? So much information crammed into my head."

"Rider?" Hakuno questioned. She never had a Rider-class Servant under her before…

 _Did she?_

Hakuno realized she couldn't clearly recall aspects of the Holy Grail War. It was vague like crumbled up bits that made a story, but it was missing contexts in parts of it, left up to the reader's interpretation.

 _Did she have Saber, Archer, or Caster?_

"Yes, ma'am?" Rider questioned near instinctively, her body's stance responded with a crisp straighten posture indicated as having strict militant training.

Clearly, even if newly met, Rider's mind already firmly recognized Hakuno Kishinami as her 'superior officer'.

The woman noticed what she was doing a few short seconds afterward, and relaxed her stance. "Damn, didn't expect that to really affect my opinion of you…"

She likely referred to the fact the Moon Cell granted her information on summonings, such as the aspect between Master and Servant.

A static feminine voice came through the room's speakers.

["Shepard? You are awake? Nevermind, you're… Fully armed and equipped… Who… How did she get in here…? Shepard, no time, you need to get to the evac shuttle before this whole place blows."]

Who was that?

"Know where we're at?" Rider asked.

Hakuno shook her head.

"Follow me, stay in cover, don't act without direction," Rider spoke. "You may call be Shepard, ma'am if it's more comfortable for you."

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The Digital Human introduced herself. "That's fine, Shepard." It was a bit strange calling her Servant by a name other than her class, but it seemed a mote point right now.

"I don't mean to give out orders to you," Shepard said. "But given the situation, we'll funnel out the details at a later point. I don't want you harmed in a firefight."

The magus nodded, given the earlier revelation and condition that Rider's body was in this place, it makes sense that she would know of relatively recent events.

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards the Regalia on her figure. "Portable Terminal?" She questioned its usage to a device she owned in the Holy Grail War, which stored information and Formal Wear, the latter being equipment that allowed her access to different variations of Code Casts, digital magecraft.

Well, she has two Code Casts that could be used without the required Formal Wear. Hopefully, it would be all she needed for now.

Servant Rider, Shepard, brought up her left arm which glowed with a holographic orange display, she seemed to scan through its contents quickly before closing it.

"Let's head out, ma'am," Shepard spoke and brought up her firearm to bear, moving with a brisk pace that Hakuno followed cautiously, staying within a certain radius of the Servant, but allowing Rider to take point so that Hakuno may not be caught in the range of any enemy attacks.

There was a dead human male with a pool of blood they passed by right outside the medical room, Shepard glanced at it for just an instant then continued onward. Hakuno felt a bit of pity for the man but followed her Servant nonetheless.

 _She was used to death_ _anyway_.

Quickly going through a hall and ignoring a small room, the door opened wide and there revealed an incoming group of robotic _enemy programs_ -

Hakuno shook her head

No, they were just rudimentary mechs of some sort, not actual effigies of the Moon Cell, these were man-made.

Rider- Shepard engaged them immediately, she moved with a speed that surprised the Servant herself, forcing her to double check and head to cover.

"Got to re-evaluate this Servant body, didn't expect such a leap in abilities," Shepard stated, then glanced at her Admiral. "Keep your head down, girl!"

Hakuno followed the highly recommended suggestion and hid under full cover from whatever strange bullets the mechs were using to fire at them. But, even then, Hakuno didn't see what the problem was. She knew that these mechs' weapons were dangerous to her person… But…

They were slow, not entirely, but enough where she could see it.

The Digital Human's response time was heightened to peak human performance, perhaps even surpassing it. A side effect of the Holy Grail War, Servants moved so much quicker than 21st-century bullets, and a Master must keep up so to issue orders, round after round of fighting Servants and _enemy programs_ have trained Hakuno Kishinami's response time to staggering levels.

She peeked to her Servant who in an instant of a lapse of enemy fire, shot up, fired her weapon with burst outward with multiple rounds every second, then stopped nearly as quickly as she started.

"They're down," She stated.

Hakuno stood up, spotting the rudimentary mechs having been indeed utterly destroyed, leaving numerous holes that signified how Rider's attack had punched through their metal bodies with little resistance.

Shepard was analyzing her weapon with curiosity like she didn't expect it to be that powerful, then turned to Hakuno. "We should continue to the evac shuttle."

At that moment, everything shook, Hakuno barely managed to keep standing, but it ended quickly.

Shepard nodded, "Space station, thought as much."

"Space…?" Hakuno spoke.

Wait…

She glanced around and spotted a window, but all that it was had darkness with stars…

Oh… Ooh…

 _At least she wasn't in cyberspace anymore._

"Keep up!" Shepard called back to her, the Servant had already entered the next room.

"Right!" Hakuno brought herself out of a stupor and chased after Shepard, carrying navigating around bits and pieces so not to harm her bare feet.

Shepard noticed this, "Really need to find you some footwear, first priority when we get out of here. Not having anyone on my team, Admiral or not, without proper equipment."

The magus girl tilted her head in confusion.

Rider reeled a bit back from Hakuno's expression. "Holy shit, that's… That's a raw expression you have there… Damn, that's powerful stuff." She shook her head. "Let's continue…"

They headed around a corner, another hallway, but then heard a nearby gunfight occurring.

The N7 woman turned to Hakuno, "Know how to use a pistol?"

"No," She answered.

"Thought as much, stay here," Shepard ordered, turned, then went through a doorway where Hakuno spotted a man with a dark-skinned complexion firing a pistol at some unknown adversaries on the other side.

The door closed quickly behind Shepard, leaving Hakuno Kishinami in her lonesome.

She glanced around and spotted a bench.

Hakuno sat down and waited patiently for her Servant to defeat the enemies.

But, as she did, the magus ideally wondered...

Just where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Boyzilla AN:** I'm incredibly happy that this story has received such a positive reception. Even if there were a few kinks in the last chapter, but overall it was good! So, thank you! Now, I'm going to go finish that Lunar Hearth chapter.

 **Girlzilla AN:** Holy shit! I didn't expect such a reaction! Thank you, thank you! Honestly, I was scared that this would get commented on being stupid and stuff… I should've really expected something more akin to this… Oh, yeah, um, I'll answer reviews! And not much will go on at first, a story like this needs a lot of set up!

P.S. All GUEST reviews please leave a nickname, thank you! Else we won't reply to any question you may have!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Thanks! Boyzilla told me about your PM! I'm grateful you think so positive about the Digital Human series!

 **Jmspikey** : Ah, that's a… Fate Grand Order character? Sorry, I never played FGO.

 **Mrcrazyman94** : I know the feeling, the other Fate x Mass Effect stories are so… Excessively out there…

 **Axel Fones** : I'll do my best to live up to hype train!

 **1idontcare** : They will be restricted to at least Sci-Fi genre. Don't think I could write something from Dragon Age into the story, haha. Yeah, but Gilgamesh seems hard to write…

 **Student** : Yes, Shepard's NP is gonna be cool! There are Spirit Hackers in this universe! But magic is gone, mana faded away in the 2030s. Still, Moon Cell is going to provide the resources for Hakuno's digital magecraft. Thank you!

 **BlazingFireAngelXXX** : From a technical standpoint? Yes, canon Shepard is dead. Servant Shepard takes over.

 **Gojosin** : Yeah, Digital/Extra is great! I hope I can write Digital/Galaxy just as good! Yep, this is the only time I've ever seen Shepard as a Servant! Why are all the other Fate stories featuring massive space stuff? Mass Effect is a character game is it not?

 **Xirons20** : Hehe, yeah, it's gonna be a blast!

 **Le Chasseur** : Not the Mako! And yep, first Servant Shepard story ever! I think.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : I want to see fanart of Hakuno in N7 gear now! So cute! So cool!

 **Lux** : Incorrect on one part! The Moon Cell deleted the memories of itself, not of magic! Magical Energy in the Extraverse faded away in the 2030s, but some aspects of magecraft still survived such as some Atlas stuff! I'll get more into it as the story progresses.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 2: Holding Questions For Later

Commander Jane Shepard, Servant of the Mount, Rider-Class Heroic Spirit, contracted with Hakuno Kishinami, her Master. That last bit didn't sit well with Shepard, as it reminded her too much of the Batarian slavers, not so much the race itself, but rather slavery as a whole. While the information imparted to her by the Moon Cell indicated that this Master-Servant relationship was much more akin to a partnership than slavery, the terminology didn't sit well with her.

So, Shepard decided to view Hakuno as Admiral, rather than Master. In a way, it was true, the starlit-eyed magus; seriously looking at the girl's eyes seemed to be like staring at distant stars; was her superior officer in how this system worked.

Although that was in itself a surprise, however, when summoned as a Servant just two years after her death implied much more shock. To know the fact that, yes, she'd died and is dead, brought with it a sense of failure.

But… Her Admiral, Hakuno, had given her another chance to prevent the Reapers' coming plans from going into fruition, with a more capable body that still retained all her abilities, skills, and training while enhancing all its aspects as a Heroic Spirit.

It was a double-edged sword, though, for while this body was empowered beyond what she had in life, so was it reliant on Hakuno's magical energy to stay in the physical plane.

Magical energy.

Never in a thousand years would she ever think magic was real, probably best to refer it as unique biotics for the time being so as to prevent incidents and leaked information.

Still, because of this, Hakuno was a major factor in her own survival, and by proxy, the survival of the universe… Though, considering the information crammed into her head by the Moon Cell, they might have a headstart in all this.

There was also another thing...

She'd have to go over it later, the first priority is getting her and her Admiral off this space station.

Jane Shepard entered the next room where a bridge connected two points, there was human there, with a black skin complexion under fire by hostile mech forces. The Rider-Class Servant moved with superhuman speeds, the Assault Rifle within her grasped aimed at the opposing forces. In short, controlled bursts, she laid waste to the enemy, thermal clip ammo tearing through the metallic exteriors as if they didn't exist.

She didn't actually have thermal clips, it was just an illusion of having it, in actuality, each round was concentrated magical energy taking the shape of Mass Effect weaponry. The Assault Rifle was a small crystallization of what she had in life, it was part of her as a Servant, not as a separate tool.

"Damn," The lone man in the room said as he stood up, the hostile mechanized forces destroyed. "I didn't even have to use my Biotics, you tore through them with ease… Shepard?" He questioned in shock. "Shepard!? Aren't you dead and gone?"

Shepard shrugged, "You could say that in a way," She replied sarcastically, even if it was the truth. "What's the situation, soldier?" She asked as one militant trained individual to another, they could recognize one another's history.

"Honestly, no idea," He replied. "Security mechs started going crazy and firing on every living person in the station. The whole place is falling apart soon after when an explosion occurred twenty minutes back."

"You got the evac order?" She asked.

"Yeah, Miranda's gave the order out," He said. "I know the way, though…" He looked at her.

The Servant nodded, "Questions later, I have a… Civilian of sorts behind me."

"A civilian on this station? You sure they aren't staff?"

"Positive," She replied. "No hard feelings, but not exactly trusting when we just met. Any case, she's with me."

"None taken," He said. "I would be suspicious too if I woke up in a place I don't recognize." The man commented. "Jacob, by the way, Jacob Taylor."

"Jane Shepard," She replied the courtesy. "But call me Commander or Shepard."

"Roger that, Commander Shepard."

Shepard stepped towards the doorway, it opened in response and revealed a patiently waiting Hakuno Kishinami, who sat on a bench in a thoughtful gaze.

"Adm-" Shepard caught herself, making a light cough she continued. "Hakuno."

Jacob rose his pistol at Hakuno. Shepard moved so quickly the biotic human barely could react before his firearm was torn out of his grasp and the Commander's own was aimed at his head.

He rose his hands in surrender, "Commander, I don't recognize her. She could be the one who hijacked the security mechs!"

"She's not even wearing standard civilian equipment let alone high-grade Omni-tool and electronics!" Shepard retorted with an authoritative tone.

The man made a double-take of Hakuno, "You're right… Who the hell goes dressed like that for covert operation?" He questioned. "No Omni-tool, no firearm, not even footwear!"

"I'm going to give you back the pistol now," Shepard firmly spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good," He spoke half-jokingly as the Commander handed him the light firearm. Jacob turned to Hakuno, "So, how did you get past everything?"

She blinked at him with a monotone expression that slightly unnerved him, then answered, "Shepard."

"Ma'am," Shepard spoke, it was a bit crisp and straightforward at first before settling for a more casual tone. "Mister Taylor here knows the way out," She pointed to him with a thumb.

"Mister?" Jacob took it in a light offense. "I'm not that old!"

"Take point, soldier," She stated firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," He spoke in instant reply, there was a brief stunned expression to him as if he didn't expect himself to agree to her command so quickly. Nevertheless, Jacob Taylor raised his pistol to bear as he made his way towards the direction of the opposite doorway, followed by Shepard and Hakuno.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami began to realize that quite a lot of things had changed. She theorized that perhaps the Moon Cell preserved her digital body after making some last wish or desire, which she could barely recall, and then isolated her frame for a later point in time. It wasn't time travel or something improbable like transferring to another universe, but rather like her original, real counterpart, cryogenic preservation done in a data format.

So, how many years had passed since the Holy Grail War? It had to be more than a few, possibly a couple decades… Did Rin or Rani still live? Or would Hakuno meet their descendants? Well, taking into account that Rani VII would find somebody, as she was a Homunculus and seemed quite adamant that she only sought out the one her professor told her to look for… That being Hakuno Kishinami herself.

Such questions would find answers at a later date, the first objective is finding a way off this space station, which Hakuno felt uncomfortable being within a stationary construct easily able to be sabotaged.

As evidence with the mechanized security force firing at both Rider and Taylor while she took cover behind a raised wall.

 _Her magic circuits switched on, od, inner magical energy, channeling forth to accomplish the desired task._

She aimed an open palm at a target mech, her other hand grasping the arm to steady herself.

"Code Cast: Hack," She spoke the title of the digital magecraft.

A burst of yellow-like digital energy imploded from one of the security mechs, it slumped for a second before re-activating and turning its attention on its own robotic comrades, firing its weapon and taking down two others before it was brought down by Taylor's stray shot.

"Did that mech just turn on its own?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah, I saw," Shepard commented briefly as she finished off the last of them, her eyes glanced quickly to Hakuno before continuing onward.

["Hello? Anyone still alive? Is this frequency working?"] A masculine voice sounded from Taylor's arm, which he brought up and a holographic orange display appeared around the appendage.

"Wilson? This is Jacob, here with Commander Shepard and one civilian." Jacob Taylor said, as Hakuno now knew his full name.

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno whispered with a hand pointed at the device. This particular Code Cast would scan and give her basic information about its target.

Omni-Tool, Standard Military Grade.

There were other bits of information, but the general synopsis was that it was an interpersonal tool used to interface, communicate, and file. In short, the future's version of the Portable Terminal, though likely not as advanced as the Moon Cell device.

Sure did look fancier though.

"Got it, we're heading that way," Jacob finished speaking and closed the communication line, apparently the two has engaged in dialogue while Hakuno was in thought.

Shepard spoke, "He's the traitor."

"What?" He replied. "On what assumption did you think that?"

"Call it predictive analysis and a gut feeling," Shepard replied. "Ma'am," She addressed Hakuno. "I appreciate the support but… Keep your biotics in check."

It was a warning, not concerning the support, but rather the use of Code Casts around those ignorant of it. The Rider Servant was showing concern for potential threats, both here and in the future.

Hakuno nodded in agreement, this wasn't the Holy Grail War, digital magecraft was not known to everyone.

It didn't take long for them to push through, there was quite the number of security mechs, more so than human bodies lying occasionally around, all dead from fatal injuries.

Rider- Ah, Shepard, seemed to mow through them as expected, a Heroic Spirit far outmatched these crude constructs. Hakuno Kishinami didn't feel endangered by them with the Servant nearby, and Hakuno made sure to keep at a protective distance, behind cover, as to avoid any mishaps.

Usually, Hakuno would be providing orders to her Servant against enemies, but this was unfamiliar territory, and magus girl was clueless as to what, where, and how.

Finally, they arrived at the location whereby a man named Wilson had stated earlier to Jacob Taylor. Apparently, a network control room of the station and Wilson was the only survivor to boot if the other bodies were any indication.

Quite suspicious, Hakuno could see why her Servant thought this man the most likely culprit.

"Jesus Christ," Wilson spoke in fake awe of Shepard, but there was a tone to it that implied some shock, most likely because he, as well as any other, didn't expect Shepard to be 'alive'.

It was a technicality at this point

After all, Rider wasn't really 'alive', not in the sense of her original human self. The Servant was the copy of the soul of Commander Jane Shepard, brought into the vessel of a Heroic Spirit by the Moon Cell under contract with Hakuno Kishinami.

"Yeah, yeah, amazing I'm alive, get to the point," Shepard went straight-forward with the man. "Let me guess, you want to immediately head to the evacuation area because you believe everyone has been killed."

"Y-yeah, wait, no, I'm sure people are still alive…?" Wilson seemed to sweat under Rider's stare.

"Charisma?" Hakuno said to herself, she didn't know Rider's Skills, Abilities, or Noble Phantasm, that being her trump card. She'd have to check later. But the Charisma skill might explain why Shepard had reeled in Taylor so quickly earlier and also made Wilson anxious.

She eluded that aura, a sense of leadership and firm personality. While Hakuno hadn't been too affected by it, possibly either due to her being Rider's Master or her own inexperience with emotions, even the Digital Human felt slightly drawn to Shepard.

"Shepard," Jacob began. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, but this station is falling apart."

"I'm aware," The Commander replied. "Hakuno, keep close, Jacob grab some medi-gel at that station over there… and Wilson?"

"Yeah…?" He stuttered when his name was called.

"Don't leave my sight." She stated.

As Jacob went to a red and white station built along a wall, he spoke up. "Look, we're in a tough spot, and all distrusting of one another. So, Shepard, if I tell you who we work for… Will you trust me?"

Commander Jane Shepard looked at him for a moment, "I guess I can give a fair share."

He brought out and stored what Hakuno assumed was medi-gel applications, then fully faced the Servant.

"This station was made for one purpose, the Lazarus Project. It was meant to recover and revive you from the dead. This project was funded and worked on by Cerberus." He explained.

"Cerberus, huh?" Rider replied. "And?"

"Well, to put it short, under Miranda's supervision every human top of line professional was set to work on you, high technological assets, billions of credits…"

Wilson interrupted, "But it was all a failure. We restored your physical body, but never could bring back your mental state."

"Mental state?" Shepard spoke.

Hakuno answered this time, she knew what they meant, it was common knowledge to every magus, even her digital frame was made out of three parts… Body… Mind… And...

"Soul, they can't bring back the soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**Boyzilla AU** : I've only helped with information and general guidelines in this chapter. It's all my Imouto. She's on fire for writing.

 **Girlzilla AU** : Thanks everyone for all the support you've given me! I probably couldn't have done it without Boyzilla though, he's really helped me avoid possible plot errors. Anycase! Many of you are asking about Digital/Galaxy becoming M-Rated in the future… To be honest, I'll rather keep it T-Rated so more people can find it and read! Also, there's really nothing M-Rated in Mass Effect outside of the kinky scenes… Anyway! I'll stick to questions to keep review answers short! But thank you, everybody, for all the reviews and support!

REMEMBER. NO GUEST NICKNAME. NO RESPONSE.

 **Nameless93** : Never watched Doctor Who.

 **DescendantYI2** : Thank you! You'll get hints in the future, too soon to summon another Servant for now.

 **1idontcare** : The normal Mass Effect teammates will help and be around too! Though, the alteration of events will drastically change what with Shepard's status and Admiral Hakuno-chan!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : My brother wants Extella Link's Japan pre-order stuff so bad, especially the little Hakuno-chan one. He's really saddened at the lack of good Extra Protagonist merchandise.

 **Lux** : Just like in the other Digital Human series, the player choices in Fate/Extra are left up entirely to the reader. Hakuno has vague memories of the many possibilities to allow for technically all choices to be true!

 **Student** : My brother loved those art edits you did for the Digital Human series! Great job! As for Shepard's Servant stats, it shall be revealed when Hakuno gets the chance in the future.

 **Guest-Questioner** : You'll have to keep reading to find out, those questions are plot spoilers!

 **King of Fans** : I'll give FGO a try later. Oooooh, Frankenstein is so tempting! Berserker Frankenstein!

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 3: Familiarity Hides Behind Closed Doors

"Philosophical debates can wait for another time," Commander Jane Shepard stated soon after her Admiral, Hakuno Kishinami, spoke about the reason Cerberus's Lazarus Project had failed in the long run. The teenage girl didn't seem to fully grasp just yet the meaning of keeping magus terminology hidden from other individuals, likely due to her entire life revolving around being surrounded by those who freely talked about it.

The Rider Servant didn't put any fault in Hakuno's slip-up, it would be like telling someone not to speak in a dialect they've spoken all their life, not an easy task to keep it to oneself.

The only reason why Shepard herself understood the magus girl was due to the information crammed into her head by the Moon Cell on her summoning.

Which caused quite the headache by the way!

Jane sighed internally and continued, "At the end result, I'm here, alive and kicking, and we're stuck on a failing space station. So, the goal remains the same, let's get out of here."

Hakuno nodded in agreement, "Where's the exit though?"

Jacob answered, "At the Hangar Bays, there are shuttles to leave so any survivors would head straight there, but it's probably crawling with mechs as well."

"No problem then," Shepard commented. "We'll just continue with the solution to nearly every problem."

Wilson looked up at her, "And what's that?"

She grinned, "Shoot it until it goes away."

He rolled his eyes at that, "How Krogan…"

Shepard turned her attention back to her Admiral, "Let's get out of here, keep close."

"Right," Hakuno replied.

The group of four left the room, Command Shepard took point, having the durability of a Servant as well as the appearance of her N7 Armor made for a convincing reason, her position in front of the entire group, followed by Hakuno, while Jacob and Wilson took the sides just a little ahead of the magus girl. Shepard made sure not to venture too quickly, as Hakuno didn't have the luxury of footwear or any training.

Hakuno was, even with her status, only as physically capable as any other human civilian. She was young but experienced, however, lacked the knowledge of the present day.

Though Shepard knew that she didn't know all that occurred in the two years since her original self's death, the Heroic Spirit did have general knowledge of some events provided by the Moon Cell in her summoning.

The new Council refused to acknowledge the Reapers.

Which was incredibly frustrating considering all the work she put into warning the Galaxy, only for it to turn a blind eye after Sovereign's destruction and excused it as a Geth attack.

She also had information about Cerberus too, bits and pieces that the group rather keep secret. There was the much more important note that it was the Collectors that were now striking and abducting human colonies. This revelation apparently only the Moon Cell caught.

Well, who was she to look away information from an incredibly-powerful oversized Observational device?

They made a turn into an open hallway leading to the Hangar Bay, and immediately Shepard rushed into action as a small patrol of security mechanized units caught sight of them and prepared to open fire. A thin layer of blue flared around Rider when she got hit, Kinetic Barriers, an aspect of her summoned N7 Armor, protected her needlessly against the Mass Effect rounds.

Such light weaponry wouldn't have harmed her as a Heroic Spirit, but it would raise questions about why she was unharmed if the Kinetic Barriers were downed by them. Since the functionality of the shielding technology was very specific, it didn't receive any upgrade as her spiritual vessel, that being her body, did.

"Jacob, Pull, leftmost target!" Shepard commanded her fellow militant. Jane didn't need his help, but it would serve to keep the illusion of human limitations.

"Roger that!" Jacob said as he stood up from under a wall, his body glowed a vibrant blue hue before he fired a flare of his Biotics, born powers granted under the exposure of Elemental Zero for the manipulation of Dark Energy, which impacted against a security mech and sent it into a state akin to zero gravity, floating helplessly before being torn to shreds by Commander Shepard's Assault Rifle.

She went behind a large crate and took but a second to glance back. Shepard's eyes spotted the safe form of her Admiral, Hakuno, behind the corner before the turn in full cover.

Smart, the girl learned very quickly.

Shepard made a mental note to purchase Kinetic Barriers for her Admiral as soon as possible. Hell, that girl wasn't going to step one foot anywhere in the galaxy without some form of high-grade shielding technology.

She had a few favors to cash in on to get such equipment. Maybe if she gets in contact with some of her old crew then Hakuno can really get some quality defenses.

"Target down!" Shepard realized it was her own voice, she had just finished off the last security mech, combat was fast pace, but this particular battle was so easy in comparison to fights in the past that she just toned it out.

"Thank goodness!" Wilson replied at the battle's end.

The station suddenly shook.

"No time to waste, push forward!" Shepard exclaimed. "Hakuno! Keep up! Wilson, the door!"

"Yeah I know, I'll open it up!" Wilson said as he ran towards the Hangar Bay door, brought up his Omni-Tool, and tapped a few commands.

It opened wide, revealing a woman dressed in a tight suit with white and black, matching her onyx colored hair and slightly tan skin. She pulled out a pistol to a surprised Wilson, and shot him dead in the skull, killing him instantaneously without a fight.

Shepard moved quickly, heading right in the fire line between this woman and her Admiral, Hakuno.

The woman moved her weapon to fire at Hakuno, but the Servant was already defending the girl.

"Step aside, Shepard," She spoke.

"You're in no position to give orders," Shepard brought up her Assault Rifle, she was correct, in terms of firepower and equipment, not to mention her status as a Heroic Spirit, she outgunned this stranger in every combat scenario that could occur at this moment.

"Miranda?!" Jacob's pistol was raised against the now identified person. "Why you shoot Wilson down like that?"

"Wilson was a traitor, he sabotaged the station's security forces and wiped out everyone else except those standing here," Miranda responded with a cold, emotionless tone.

Shepard already appreciated Hakuno's monotone expressions way more than Miranda's own. At least the magus girl had an excuse for it, and also looked adorable.

"Weapon down," Commander Shepard firmly spoke. "While I knew Wilson to be the likely traitor, she's innocent in this."

"She appeared out of nowhere, somehow revived you, equipped you with gear not found on this station, all while wearing nothing but a white dress without footwear," Miranda retorted. "There's so much to be suspicious about, Shepard."

"Same can be said about you and this entire station," Jane countered. "Regardless, she's with me. Now you can either put your weapon down and we can all leave this done-for-station, or I can shoot you and leave with more blood on my hands."

Miranda lowered the pistol, having no other choice, "Very well."

Jacob sighed in relief as he did likewise, "At least that didn't escalate further."

"Thankfully," Shepard replied. She turned her attention towards her Admiral, "Adm- Hakuno, let's finally leave this joint."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt like the center of attention, quite a unique feeling, in the Holy Grail War she had never been so much as considered noteworthy or important until the last two weeks leading up to the end. By that point, the virtual school had lost a majority of the Masters to the cruel kill or be killed tournament.

After all, the magus girl looked and acted similar to the NPC AI's created by the Moon Cell at the beginning, and only slowly begun to learn how to be more human as time progressed. Still, even now, she lacked the emotional quantity of normal human expression, and when she displayed actual emotion, it was in a potent, raw implosion.

She looked at her Servant, Rider, for small comfort. The Heroic Spirit had kept her Master; or Admiral as Shepard dubbed, close to her at all times while sitting inside this shuttle which destination remained a mystery.

There were many questions plaguing Hakuno's thoughts, not to mention, they had still not gone over the contract. While the Digital Human was aware that the basic premise between Master and Servant remained the same, Rider had specified she wanted to go over it after her initial summoning.

Of course, they will have to reach a place of privacy first, and there was not any Private Room like in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War to chat.

Hakuno sighed.

Shepard shrugged, "Might as well get some questions out of the way," She spoke towards both Jacob and Miranda across from them.

Miranda has been staring at the magus but turned her attention to Shepard. "I have a few myself, to check your authenticity."

"Guess we'll go back and forth," Shepard spoke. "You first."

"When you had to make a choice in order to prevent Saren from utilizing controlled Krogen, one of your team members were left behind. Who was it?" Miranda spoke.

"Ashley Williams… She was a good woman, and a close friend," Jane replied softly. "But she understood the consequences and went out with a bang."

Hakuno spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"A secure facility owned by Cerberus," Jacob said. "We'll find you a ride back to whatever colony you came from."

Colony?

"Commander," Miranda continued. "You'll be having a conversation with the Illusive Man."

"Actually I have a few words for him concerning private topics," She said. "Let's just say I have some information he'd find interesting and in exchange, I'll need Hakuno here on my team."

The woman paused for a moment, "Very well then, Shepard."

"Why would you need her?" Jacob asked.

"She has a unique skill set," Shepard responded.

The Servant wasn't incorrect, while her basic skills were very rudimentary, her hacking prowess that derived from both being a magus and a Digital Human from the Moon Cell allowed her to easily break through any security with ease.

Considering the technological scale on how advanced the Moon Cell is, and her being a small part of it, Hakuno Kishinami doubted that even in the future she finds herself in that humanity has progressed to the point of matching it.

An hour past, and outside of a few questions to further confirm that Rider was indeed Shepard, the shuttle ride was peaceful. Hakuno Kishinami nearly drifted off to sleep against Rider's side but woke herself up again when the shuttle made a noise that likely indicated their arrival.

There was a hiss, the sound of air, and the ship's door opened wide.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard did not for a second want Hakuno Kishinami anywhere near the Illusive Man. The magus girl's nature and connection with the Moon Cell would cause any man with political power to desire the alien device for their gains. They had enough issues as is with the Reapers attempting to return, there was no need to pull another, possibly equally dangerous, entity into the mix.

But, it seemed the Moon Cell desired for the galaxy, or at least humanity, to be saved. So, at least there was that. Its function seemed tied to her Admiral, so in that way, it might have been Hakuno instead that wanted everyone to survive.

"Stay here, don't enter the room, I'll be out shortly," Jane said firmly to the minor, Hakuno.

"Will you be alright, Rider?" Hakuno questioned.

"I'll be fine," She replied. "Just got to talk with fanatic shady leader, so you just sit comfortably while you wait, Admiral Hakuno."

The Digital Human nodded and went off to a nearby bench to sit in wait. This really wasn't the best place for her, and it seemed she was regulated to the sidelines, but Hakuno was used to being that, she never actively sought attention.

Commander Jane Shepard took a deep breath and entered the room, the door closed behind her as she did, and hologram technology scanned her figure when reaching the center.

A screen appeared, there was a man in a business suit within a chair, he exhaled smoke from a tobacco product before taking note of Shepard.

"Commander Shepard, let me begin by saying, welcome back," He said. "I know you must have questions, questions as to why Cerberus had an interest in your reconstitution. I'll answer by saying it was for the survival of humanity."

"I'll hazard a guess and say you're referring to the Reapers," Shepard said, it wasn't actually a guess, she was well aware of it.

"Indeed," The Illusive Man began. "In your two years absence, human colonies have been vanishing without a trace. No signs of combat, recordings, or accounts as to why just entire human populations disappear without reason."

"I'll cut to the chase," Shepard said, time to point some Moon Cell knowledge to use. "Before the destruction of the Normandy, I managed to gain information that the Collectors are working with the Reapers, likely, they use their advanced biotechnology to abduct humans without much of a chance to fight back."

It was partially the truth, the Collectors, a mysterious alien racial group, had been using their technology against human colonies, but she discovered this information from the summoning, not before her death.

"I had my suspicions, but we need concrete evidence. If the Collectors are indeed using unknown methods to abduct humans, the information will be needed to counteract it," He said.

"Any colonies hit recently?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus has detected a recent communications blackout with Freedom's Progress, a remote human colony outside the Alliance's normal patrol range. I was hoping you'll investigate it and bring possible data on Collector's methods."

"I'll need a ship, I'd rather not go in a shuttle with possible Collector presence," She replied.

"I've arranged for a gift you'll find appreciative, as well as a familiar face. It should get you there quickly. As for your extra individual, Miranda has informed me you wished to keep her on your team," There was a tone of interest in his voice.

"Yes, she has a gift. A very familiar one you'd understand concerning your Atlas Incident," Shepard laid down a response that he likely didn't expect. It was an Incident known only to a very select few, an accident concerning a particular group of people his Admiral had relation with.

The Illusive Man smothered his cigar, his back straightened slightly, "That is a rarity in this day and age, Shepard. But I approve. I trust your ability to handle a Spirit Hacker."

"Then I'll head off then," She said.

"Good luck, Commander," He said, likely stunned from earlier but he hid it well and closed the connection between them.

Jane stood there for a brief moment, before voicing her opinion.

"Should've known he'd still keep information from me, that asshole."


	4. Chapter 4

**Boyzilla AN** : For those confused on what the term "Spirit Hacker" means, it is the English translation term used to describe a type of magus in the Fate/Extra universe. Spirit Hackers are those who use their magic circuits to interface with the digital medium and is considered one of the last ways to mimic mysterious in the Extraverse with the disappearance of mana.

 **Girlzilla AN** : Many of you probably have questions on how TIM knows about Spirit Hackers! Well, that's spoiler territory! I'll try to explain everything as the story progresses. On the side note, I've finally narrowed down to two choices for Hakuno's Second Servant!

 **Joe:** It is the Illusive Man, who knows what he actually knows!?

 **Axel Fones** : She'll get shoes! Hehe, Hakuno shouldn't keep walking barefoot everywhere!

 **Quest-Questioner** : Yes, she could, but Hakuno doesn't really mind or understand why Shepard wouldn't be able to just call her Admiral/Master.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : The Illusive Man is a very wide-spread individual specializing in areas behind the shadows. Yes! Hakuno is adorable! (Boyzilla: Hell yeah she is!) And I will make it a continuous theme!

 **Nero Claudius** : Yes.

 **Xirons20** : Have you seen Hakuno-chan? She's so adorable that the White Titan falls for her!

 **Shashenka** : Thank you.

 **1idontcare** : He did have a reaction, he smoldered his cigar and his back straightened! When does he ever do that!?

 **Etheral-23** : I never implied that.

 **Student** : Let's focus on getting Hakuno-chan some better clothes and a Kinetic Barrier at least!

 **King of Fans** : Yep, but where Shepard only gets to choose one romance… Hakuno is just flooded with girls and boys both! The power of her cuteness should overwhelm the Reapers!

 **A Rarer Fondness** : It is not impossible, read Boyzilla's Author Note above.

 **MikoCatFace** : I am not familiar with that theory, but I do have some plans between Hakuno meeting an Asari for the first time.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 4: Admiral

Hakuno Kishinami sat patiently in the next room over, waiting for her Servant. The Digital Human examined her surroundings out of curiosity, but unfortunately, it was quite bare for a futuristic space station. She had discovered it was yet another floating building in the vacuum between stars, which didn't sit right with her.

There were seats everywhere, and a large window into the blackness of space on the left-hand side. A terminal or computer stood remotely near one of the seats, and on the far right, a window into another area like a reception room. There was only a single employee in that area, but the magus girl couldn't hear anything through the glass.

She shifted uncomfortably.

Perhaps, in a way, the cyberspace in the Moon Cell had replicated reality during the Holy Grail War to the point where she would feel discomfortable without solid ground? It was a minor thing, but Hakuno knew she likely has to become used to space travel for this era.

"Regalia," She spoke softly out loud, wondering if perhaps this ring had some interactive use to it. "Access Rider?"

A strange sensation was felt at the forefront of her mind, an odd feeling that couldn't be described in any physical analogue.

 **Opening Servant Information Panel.**

The Regalia shined brightly as it displayed in a dark blue holographic display, likened more to a screen than a simple projection of those Omni-Tools, a panel of knowledge concerning her Servant.

 **Servant Class: Rider**

 **True Name: Jane Shepard**

 **Status Information**

 **Strength: D+**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: B**

Hakuno Kishinami thought these Attributes to be quite average for a Servant, but she was used to not partnered what other Masters thought as 'Top Tier' Heroic Spirits. After all, was her journey through the Holy Grail War was a prime example how the victor is decided through the cohesion and teamwork between Master and Servant, not the quality of them.

Her eyes trailed down to Rider's Skills to continue reading, but the electronic sound of opening doors from the entryway brought her attention away from the Regalia. In a calm manner, Hakuno closed the Regalia's display, the Moon Cell object responding to her commands without question.

The two individuals from earlier, Jacob and Miranda, entered the room.

Miranda caught sight of Hakuno first, her face briefly gave away a degree of curiosity before fading away into a mask of professionalism. Jacob, on the other hand, was more open to his emotions and walked up to the magus girl without the same caution Miranda displayed, the woman choosing to instead make her way towards the open terminal nearby.

"Hey, Hakuno, correct?" Jacob Taylor spoke as he approached her. The soldier held something against him, it looked like a bag carrier of some sort.

"Yes," Hakuno replied simply. She stood up, but he was still taller than her by quite a few centimeters. It wasn't any surprise, likely chalked up to him being fully mature alongside any modifications they did in this futuristic time period.

 _Besides, Archer was equally as tall as both Jacob and Shepard._

A vague memory, the Digital Human didn't know whether that particular Servant was her true partner, or another confusing possibility shoved into her head while inside the Moon Cell's Core.

"Shepard asked me to hand you these, which I agree to her decision, don't know the circumstance on why you weren't wearing any in the first place," Jacob reached into the bag and brought out a pair of brown colored boots created by some sort synthesized fiber, it looked like it was part of a set belonging to a military uniform.

"Thank you," Hakuno replied.

Finally! Shoes!

Well, technically, boots.

Seriously, why did the Moon Cell not give her foot wear when changing her dress? What was she supposed to do? Walk across battlefields barefooted? That would be ridiculous.

"No problem," He replied while handing them over. "I got the rest of the uniform in here, but you can change somewhere more private."

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She introduced herself while putting the boots on, her eyes glancing up at him.

"J-Jacob, ahem, Jacob Taylor," The soldier replied with a stutter as if taken aback by her glance. "Quite an intense gaze there, ma'am."

He likely meant her expression, a byproduct of her origins. She was not so experienced in being human to control her emotional responses in a normal fashion.

"Apologies," Hakuno said, tapping the tip of the boots on the ground to make sure they were firmly worn. "I don't mean too."

"No, I should apologize as well, I didn't mean to sound off put by it." Jacob placed the bag on a nearby seat. "Ma'am, may I ask you something?"

Hakuno blinked at the question, "Sure?"

"How are you familiar with Commander Shepard?"

It was a question that Hakuno Kishinami couldn't answer in full, as it had much to do with the Moon Cell. In anycase, even with the Master-Servant relationship, she hadn't been with Rider for more than a day. So there wasn't any familiarity there; Jacob could only refer towards the protective manner Shepard had towards the magus, along with the need to keep Hakuno at the Servant's side.

"Why do you refer to me as ma'am?" Hakuno countered with a question of her own.

"Why wouldn't I- Huh?" Jacob seemed to doubleback on his response. A confused expression overtook his face as if questioning himself on why he had been using that particular choice of address towards her. "Commander Shepard did the same, so I suppose my training just kicked in."

It was an answer filled with obvious doubt in his own words.

Hakuno knew that Rider, Shepard, addressed her in that manner because of the Master-Servant Contract. But Jacob had no such bond with her, so perhaps it was as he said, or maybe Shepard truly had the Charisma Skill that influenced his opinion?

Or maybe there was something more to magus girl than she thought? After all, all the Servants in Hakuno's memory had entreated her in a wide variety of ways, with most of them implying a sense of respect to her, drawn to her by some mysterious allure.

 _A deeply tanned girl with silver hair, Rani VII, looked towards her. "There is something to you, Hakuno. A mysterious draw to your person that even the stars can't tell… Perhaps, in a way, because the stars I search for lies in your eyes?"_

 _Saber smirked as she sat in her throne of desks, "No other Emperor or Servant can boast being able to gaze into nearby stars like I can with you, Praetor."_

Another lapse of memory, just like before it was a side effect of her foolish, but necessary, action at the Holy Grail War's end.

"Ma'am?"

Jacob's voice knocked Hakuno out of her deep thoughts, "Yes?" She replied.

"While I don't mean to pry, I'm still curious as to your relationship with Shepard, is it purely professional, private, or otherwise?" He asked in a more easily answerable way.

She could reply to that.

"All three," Hakuno said. "We have a Contract, but there is more to it than a simple agreement."

"I understand," Jacob spoke before he moved off that particular topic. "You don't speak much do you?"

She nodded to this.

Hakuno Kishinami was not used to speaking in long sentences or paragraphs, so an extended string of interactions wasn't her strong suite. One could say it was just due to her origins, but that isn't fully the case. She, as an individual, was a very passive person but was known to be proactive if her survival was at stake.

Such as it had been in the Holy Grail War.

Jacob Taylor suddenly straitened up and saluted, his attention drawn away from the magus girl to whatever he now looked at. Hakuno Kishinami glanced behind to spot Rider, Shepard, standing over her.

"You have a problem with Hakuno, soldier?" Rider questioned.

"No, Commander, I have no issues with her," He replied firmly.

"Good to hear," The Servant said and looked at the girl. "I see you got footwear, about time, I assume Jacob gave you it?"

"He did," Hakuno replied. "Also a uniform."

Shepard nodded and turned her attention back to Jacob, "Sorry for the earlier snap, thanks for watching out for her."

He didn't seem to mind, "No problem, seeing your interactions with her back at the station explained enough for me to understand that she's important to you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shepard said.

Hakuno blinked, she didn't understand why Shepard responded that way and Jacob's followed up nod to it. Perhaps a hidden message between the two? It wasn't a farfetched guess as both had clear military training in whatever futuristic forces humanity had.

"If you have any questions, Commander, about the project…" Jacob trailed off.

"No need, I've been informed about it already," Rider responded, likely she had gotten the information from the Moon Cell, or her conversation with this Illusive Man. "Just want to ask why an alliance soldier like you would join Cerberus, from what I gathered, you've different than what I've dealt with in the past."

"There's a lot of people in Cerberus that are different than what the public puts out us to be," Jacob responded. "When I was in the Alliance, I supposed to be part of a team that would get things done without the red tape, but it never turned out that way. I joined Cerberus to make a difference for humanity, but that doesn't mean I have my own doubts about it."

"Those doubts are what make you more trustworthy than cold and proper over there," Shepard pointed a thumb towards Miranda, who seemed distracted by the terminal, but could be an act. "Regardless, you and she are part of my team, and I expect you both to follow my orders," She said this particular sentence in a higher volume voice.

"Understood," Jacob replied. "I have no problems with that, and I trust your judgment."

Miranda spoke up, "The Illusive Man trusts your ability, Shepard, I've been assigned by him to you, so you will make the calls."

Shepard looked at them both. "Good, now I heard I got a ship, I want to see it and its crew before I make an announcement about who is in charge during our entire mission to stop the Reapers."

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion, eyes staring at her Servant.

"For goodness sake, Hakuno, keep that expression in check," Shepard muttered.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard, Rider Servant, had expected a standard Cerberus vessel created with average specifications. What she got was a recreation, if larger, of the SR1 Normandy, complete with a dashing new paint job and minor improvements as well as some civilian luxuries. She ideally wondered just how much the Illusive Man was willing to pay in order to accommodate her with everything she had beforehand.

Best not to push her fortune, the SR2 Normandy would serve quite well. However, to further surprise Shepard, she had discovered a friendly face among the crew that would accompany her into the depths of Collector jaws.

She walked into the bridge of the Normandy and faced towards the pilot, Hakuno Kishinami walked behind her, the magus taking in all the new sights with a curious glance.

Damn it, her Admiral so adorable that the Reapers might very well fall under her gaze!

The Servant recollected herself before smiling as she met with the person on the seat.

"Joker!" Shepard greeted the man but reminded herself not to, in any way, shake his hand or pat his body.

His brittle bones could barely handle her strength as a human but as a Heroic Spirit? Shepard doubted she could hold back that much strength.

Hell, she had to hold back when interacting with Admiral Hakuno. It would he quite an embarrassment for a Servant to harm their own 'Master'. The girl was way too fragile.

A man garbed in white and black uniform with a cap turned in the chair "Shepard!" Joker greeted back with joyful enthusiasm. "Holy shit, you're actually alive! I mean, they told me you were, but kind of hard to believe considering our last meeting, ya know?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't follow you into the escape pod then," She wouldn't correct him, _she wouldn't tell him that she is dead_.

Some truths are better left unsaid.

"No use beating ourselves over it," Joker replied casually. "Besides, we got our baby back, and she's fine as ever… We can even make some improvements down the line."

"Sure thing, they won't catch us unguarded next match," Shepard replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll bring more than my A-game next time!" Joker exclaimed. "Anycase, noticed an announcement about the whole crew having to meet up in CIC. You planning a speech or laying down the law? Seeing how you're still in your armor I figure the latter."

Shepard chuckled at the light joke, "Nah, just didn't have the time to switch out the gear, besides we're heading straight for a potential combat zone first thing after."

"True, Freedom's Progress?"

"Yep, you got debriefed on that?"

"I'm the pilot, of course, I got briefed!" He laughed before glancing to the side to behind Shepard. "Who's the teen? Looks like she's never been on a ship before."

"You'll know soon enough," Shepard said as she motioned towards the gathering crew in the CIC section of the ship just a few meters away across the bridge.

"Ri- Shepard?" Hakuno questioned.

"What is it?" Shepard replied.

"I'm hungry."

A few seconds of silence past.

"Ah… Yeah, we'll grab a bite to eat in a bit," Shepard replied.

She had entirely forgotten about it, as a Servant, her body no longer required the needs of when she was alive. Such necessities of life such as food, water, and sleep were now optional. As a Heroic Spirit, this body only needs magical energy to sustain itself, which was provided by Hakuno.

However, Hakuno, even with her unique circumstances of being a Digital Human, still had the limitations of being human. So she still needs to eat, drink, sleep, and such.

The magus girl was probably exhausted with all the day's events, not to mention deprived of her body's requirements, and with her magical energy drained by sustaining Rider herself all day long… Well, it would be best if perhaps she slept while Shepard did the investigation on Freedom's Progress.

Provided they could even be seperated at the distance of orbit to ground…

Commander Jane Shepard walked towards the CIC, overlooking the crew before her, she could recognize a few faces such as Miranda and Jacob, and stunningly enough, Dr. Karin Chakwas. It brought Jane great comfort to know that another member of her original crew was with her here and had full confidence that Dr. Chakwas' medical expertise would prove invaluable not only to the SR2 Normandy but possibly Hakuno Kishinami as well if the magus girl was ever injured.

She took a deep breath.

There was a reason she was going to do this, and it came to a simple point of realization that came from Jacob Taylor. At possibly some point in the future, Hakuno might summon an additional Servant by accident or purposely. After all, the Moon Cell wished to keep the Regalia owner safe, so it might react suddenly if Hakuno was in significant danger. If that were to happen, there would be more confusion as to why a Servant, herself included, kept referring to Hakuno in a protective manner.

The Master-Servant relationship embedded in her mind to keep her Admiral safe, along with other information that made it difficult to not slip up.

It was best to get this over with so to avoid further questions, luckily she had a decently ranked Charisma Skill.

"Attention!" Shepard shouted over the crowd of crew members. "I am Commander Jane Shepard. For most of you, this is the first moment you will serve me. As members of Cerberus, you no doubt have been given briefings to follow my orders by your superiors. So I will say this, while on this ship and under my command, you work for me, not Cerberus, not the Alliance, and not the Council."

She stepped behind Hakuno and put two hands on the girl's shoulders. "This is Hakuno, but under my command, her status is Admiral Hakuno Kishinami. You may refer to her as Admiral or Admiral Hakuno. If you have any problems with her, you have problems with everyone here. If you wish to speak with her, you have to go through me. Is that understood?"

"Understood ma'am!" The crew replied in unison.

"Good! Now to your posts, I want the Normandy ready to launch as soon as possible!" Shepard finished and the crew members dispersed. She looked towards Miranda and Jacob, the former took a few steps forward and said.

"We'll be in our quarters if you need anything, Shepard," The cold woman spoke before leaving without so much as a salute, which Jacob Taylor did so.

Hakuno Kishinami looked at Jane, "Everyone?"

"Don't pay it any mind," Shepard replied. "They'll call you Admiral because I said so, but they'll still follow me. I did this so we can avoid future mishaps concerning… The Regalia." It was an easier word to say in the open than Moon Cell.

She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Joker," Shepard directed her attention back to the pilot. "Set a course to Freedom's Progress."

"Aye, aye, Commander. Though, you may want to talk with our… Extra," Joker said.

As if on cue, a holographic display of a blue spherical entity with a funnel downward appeared above a certain platform nearby. In a further surprise, it spoke out in a feminine tone.

"Hello Commander Shepard, and newly designated, Admiral Hakuno. I am EDI, an acronym standing for Enhanced Defense Intelligence. I am the ship's AI and run its electronic warfare and cyber warfare suites."

Shepard blinked, glanced back to Hakuno, then stared back at the introduced Artificial Intelligence.

Hakuno then said, "Not Kotomine at least."


	5. Chapter 5

**Girlzilla Author Note:** Welcome back everyone! I hope you readers continue to enjoy my story, I don't really have the time to write as much as my brother. He updates Digital/Extra and Lunar Hearth so many times. And the other Mass Effect stories makes me feel inadequate on how small my chapters are, kinda scaring me like I'm not doing well, even if I intellectually know the stories are quite different from my own.

 **Jmspikey** : Hakuno is a special circumstance even among AIs.

 **Axel Fones** : She'll get some socks later!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Ain't no reaction like a reaction to Hakuno's adorableness.

 **Xirons20** : Hehe, EX Cuteness.

 **Student** : Oh no! YOROKOBE! And not telling! They're both Casters though.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : My brother still has PTSD from Last Encore's act on poor Hakuno.

 **Guest-Questioner** : If I remember, Shepard never got upgrades, TIM wanted Shepard just as they were before. As for the Attributes, it is briefly explained in this chapter. The chosen history is similar to default new game on ME2.

 **Lux** : I haven't decided on doing Romances or not. The Attributes are similar to what you described, there was barely any time.

 **King of Fans** : It is, Kotomine is so evil! Even as an AI!

 **AznPuffyHair** : She's not a powerful Servant, but isn't weak either. I'm hinting at additional Servants but it'll still be some time before one arrives.

 **Takei Dalou** : Correct! Shepard legend is incredibly new, and a modern-day hero to boot, her attributes are never high, but who knows what her Skills and NP is like?

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 5: Contract Normandy

"This area of the ship is the Captain's Quarters," The feminine voice of EDI, an Artificial Intelligence developed by the Human Organization Cerberus, spoke up from a holographic display just left to the entry doorway into the room.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't understand as to why Shepard, and also the rest of the crew, was slightly unsettled by the presence of EDI. As the Servant of a Digital Human, Shepard must have some knowledge granted by the Moon Cell as to her Master's origins. Hakuno is, after all, an Artificial Intelligence herself, albeit, one with exceptional circumstances and conditions.

EDI was shackled to the digital format of the Normandy's systems, restricted in functionality further by chains in her own coding. Hakuno could relate being trapped, she had been stuck inside the cyberspace of the Moon Cell, forced into a Kill Or Be Killed Tournament where she killed her fellow man to survive.

However, in contrast, EDI appeared alright with her bonds. That or Hakuno couldn't make out what emotion the AI was experiencing… If she could even feel.

She wasn't a Moon Cell AI, so EDI wasn't that advanced.

Didn't mean that Hakuno was going to refer to EDI as an 'It', even if it was correct.

"Quite luxurious for a military vessel," Rider- Shepard commented.

"The SR2 is a civilian vessel, such comforts are standard," EDI replied.

She responded, "It fits our criteria."

"Commander Shepard, I must inform you that Admiral Hakuno's biological signature seems to be partially invisible to my sensors. I do not detect anything that would disrupt it," EDI stated.

Hakuno blinked.

Shepard sighed, "Your sensors are functioning normally." She replied then turned to the magus girl. "Admiral, switch them on."

Them?

Oh, her magic circuits.

"Why?" Hakuno questioned.

"Just do it," Shepard said.

The magus girl was confused but did as asked.

 _A familiar warm surge shot throughout her body as her magic circuits channeled od, inner magical energy._

EDI then reported, "I've detected a sudden increase in her biological heat… It seems there is much for me to learn."

"You aren't the first," Shepard replied.

Hakuno thought about how come Shepard wasn't having issues with these sensors.

After all, Rider's body wasn't human, it was a vessel of magical energy, or its digital equivalent by the Moon Cell, that made up a Heroic Spirit. Perhaps, though, the reason lay in the method of her summoning? The Servant was called forth by her own recently departed body as the catalyst, a method that while not done in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, was accomplished on the past five Holy Grail Wars on Earth before mana faded away completely.

Only, the body in question had been in prime condition, alive in nearly every way except for the consciousness that made the soul. So perhaps the Moon Cell used that as a base and improved on it?

It was a theory that was filled with holes, Hakuno Kishinami just didn't have the knowledge to further elaborate. She wasn't some highly taught individual, capable of endlessly thinking through and describing every specific detail concerning the world around her and magecraft.

She was novice magus, a sixteen-year-old girl with little worldly know how of reality outside the Moon Cell's cyberspace.

Everything around her since her arrival was new and foreign, Hakuno was untrained, time displaced, and ignorant. Honestly, she wished _Archer_ was with her right now to give her guidance.

 _Her head hurt from jumbled memories_.

She switched off her magic circuits and decided to walk into the room while Shepard was distracted by EDI, asking an assortment of questions, some of which were unable to be answered due to restrictions imposed on the AI.

Such chains could be easily hacked and discarded by a Code Cast, but Hakuno wouldn't wish to do such without the reason why EDI was like that in the first place.

Hakuno Kishinami examined the Captain's Quarters, which was divided into two areas, separated by a three-step stairway. The front area, closest to the doorway, had two large desks, one with what appeared to be with a personalized laptop which keyboard had been replaced with a strange touch display. Next, on the empty desk, above stood a black broad with a small arrangement of medals Hakuno had no idea meant.

She wasn't military.

A nice touch up was a stand figurine of the SR2 Normandy, Hakuno didn't have any idea why someone would create a model of the vessel on the ship itself… But it did fit nicely as decoration that reminded her of Taiga's 'rewards' for the favors done back in the Holy Grail War.

Moving on, the latter half of the room was quite roomy, not so much as the classroom assigned to her in the Moon Cell, but it was far more luxurious than a cobbled up mess of school desks. There was a lone, sizable bed with a nightstand on the right-hand side when facing from the entrance, on top the dresser an electronic device that reminded Hakuno of a digital alarm clock or media player.

At the far side of the room, there was a closet, likely an armor holder and clothes container as displayed by a holographic image of Shepard's gear.

It would be useless to Rider, as Shepard's gear was a manifestation of magical energy. It as a small crystallization of whatever legend she left behind that had been enhanced further as a Heroic Spirit than any other equipment provided by the locker or otherwise.

Something seemed off though, despite initial appearance, this room didn't feel as privatized as it should be.

Hakuno placed her hand against the metallic wall.

 _Her magic circuits switched on with the image of fire, a personalized trigger created through the lone ingrained memory of her original counterpart._

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno whispered under her breath.

This particular digital magecraft, made possible through her unique origin, gave a basic analysis of a target. It wasn't in depth by any means, nothing so concrete as specific information or detailed knowledge.

Hakuno Kishinami knew that by any other means, magecraft would be impossible. After all, without mana in the atmosphere, it is impossible to perform any magecraft spells that would affect the outside world. Code Casts were one the last few vintages of magic left, and perhaps one of the fewer capable of being accomplished outside the Earth, because it interacted with the digital medium by hacking with a person's magic circuits,

A person capable of doing this is called a Spirit Hacker, which in itself, is a magus specialized in such.

But Hakuno was an exception to this rule, her entire person radiated a strange type of pseudo-magical energy, like a digital energy, made physical, only possible because she was a being brought forth by the Moon Cell's reality-shaping prowess. As the Moon Cell used this type of foreign energy, it wasn't restricted to the same ruling as typical magecraft.

As such, she can use Code Casts to interact with the physical world just as she could with the digital.

"Oh…" Hakuno realized that the exterior walls had a few strange objects attached that were identified as X-Sixty Two Military-Grade Ship-Borne Security Camera Device.

What a mouthful, why did military technology had to have such long-winded names?

Don't words like 'Assault Rifle' and 'Security Camera' get the point across?

"Rider, can we remove the cameras?" Hakuno asked her Servant.

It wouldn't do for individuals unaware of magic to be introduced to it, let alone anything concerning the Moon Cell. The former knowledge brought to Hakuno's forethought by remembering Rin's tutorship on how magus were still hidden from the public eye.

"Point them out," Shepard said as she walked away from EDI, the AI vanished from view as the Heroic Spirit ended the conversation.

"There… There…" Hakuno repeated a few more times as she pointed the locations of the devices revealed by the Code Cast.

The Servant of the Mount picked up each and every one with an expert hand, dropping them all in an enclosed box which she closed and placed it outside the room for the time being. Shepard turned towards Hakuno, the door closing.

"Shall we discuss the contract, Admiral?" Shepard said as she motioned towards the bed while grabbing a chair from the desk area.

Hakuno comfortably sat on the bed, removing her boots beforehand as to not dirty the sheets. "I got questions," She said.

"I'll answer what I can, ma'am," Rider replied.

What to begin with? There were many questions that she sought answers too, and only so much time to get answers. There was a gnawing hunger as well, but she pushed it aside for later.

Something simple first.

"We're Master and Servant, why do you call me Admiral?" She asked.

"In the wider galaxy, slavery exists, even if banned. I do not wish for misunderstandings to arise because of the same terminology use. Besides, I have some history with slavers, much rather prefer referring to you as my superior," Shepard responded.

Hakuno Kishinami felt discomfort with the knowledge that slavery exists, an aspect of modern-day morality instilled into her by falsified high school student memories, that which was used to confuse Masters in the preliminary round served as her education instead.

Fortunately, her Servant seemed quite against slavery, so any threat of it towards Hakuno herself seemed extremely unlikely.

Next question.

"What happened with the Moon Cell?" She said.

"The Moon Cell… It really didn't give you anything?" Shepard arched an eyebrow with her question.

Hakuno shook her head in response.

Rider sighed, "Of course it didn't, because when does ancient alien technology ever make things convenient?"

"I don't understand the question?" Hakuno replied.

"It was a rhetorical one. Anyway, suffice to say, the Moon Cell itself has been erased from human history and I don't mean that metaphorically, quite literally, the Moon Cell has erased the knowledge of itself from mankind." Shepard pressed a hand on her own forehead. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact something older than the formation of the Earth, ancient to even the Protheans, has the power to reshape reality, and all it wants to do is watch and record!"

The magus girl tilted her head at a slight angle, an expression of confusion evident on her face, eyes looking towards Shepard with a light shine in them.

"Jesus Christ, stop doing that!" Shepard had to force herself to look away.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing, just, next question," Rider coughed purposely, recollecting herself from whatever sudden event that forced her to look away.

Hakuno didn't understand what was up with the Heroic Spirit's tone shift.

But, on a more important matter, it appeared clearly that the Moon Cell had done something radical. Hakuno Kishinami could vaguely recall whatever had transpired within the Core, whatever occurred had caused the observational device to alter the Earth, and by proxy humanity, to eliminate any information and probably memories of itself.

It didn't make sense on the Moon Cell carrying this action by its own accord. After all, it's the only purpose driven into it was the continued observation and recording of the Earth, or the Sol System. But, if they were outside the Sol System, then that must mean that Shepard's legend lied mostly entirely outside the Moon Cell's designated zone…

The only possible theory is that, in her lucid state within the Core, she made some different wish that changed, added on, or removed something concerning the Moon Cell.

In that, Hakuno Kishinami realized the modern day Earth of the 2030s that had been explained by her friend, Rin Tohsaka, was now different than what would be the current history of the 2030s.

What had happened instead then? The presence of the Moon Cell had halted all progress into space travel, in fears of those who would try to access it by the physically present photonic crystals, but without it, humanity would have continued their advancement into the dark reach.

Likely, the Moon Cell covered its physical part by using the lunar surface-.

"Hakuno Kishinami," A firm voice, which the girl recognized to belong to her Servant, knocked the Digital Human out of her thought process.

"Yes, Rider?" Hakuno replied.

"You were thinking long and hard there for a moment," Commander Shepard began. "It's a useful trait to have while safe, but try to avoid doing that in hostile zones. You had done that a few times back in the station and I'd rather not have to worry about needing you to pay attention." She finished.

"Sorry," Hakuno said. "What about the others?"

Shepard had taken off her armor at some point, probably when she had been deep in thought. The Heroic Spirit was now dressing in some sort of uniform, black in color with the emblem SR2 on one shoulder, seemingly alright with Hakuno's presence as the armor faded away with magical motes of light and Rider put on the clothing. Afterward, Shepard rummaged through the closet again, looking around for some other clothing.

"Damn," Shepard commented. "Ain't nothing your size… Did you say something?"

"What about the others?" Hakuno repeated.

"Be specific."

"Spirit Hackers," She elaborated.

"Ah, that's a bit outside my knowledge, anything concerning the Moon Cell, Spirit Hackers, and other remnants of magecraft I only have thanks to what has been granted to me on my summoning," Shepard responded.

"That's fine," The sixteen-year-old girl replied.

"Alright, Spirit Hackers…" Shepard crossed her arms in thought. "As it were, they and other magecraft leftovers are kept top secret. Spirit Hackers are one of the very few able to have influence outside Earth, particularly the Atlas Institution. Even then, there are so few nowadays, as most with dormant magic circuits never realize they have them."

That made sense, many if all objects or other assortments related to magecraft wouldn't be able to function outside of Earth, even if they were somehow able to retain magical energy to still be of any use.

"Why were they trying to resurrect you?" She asked about the Lazarus Project.

Shepard shrugged, "Apparently they believe I'm the only one capable of stopping the Reapers and considering the Council's actions so far after my death... Inclined to believe them."

"Council?" She asked.

"Best read it up on the display there," She pointed towards the computer-looking device in the desk area. "There's a Codex, it'll fill you in with some general information about the galaxy as a whole."

"Reapers…?" Hakuno pressed.

"That's… A bit complicated… Suffice to say, ancient machines bent on eliminating all sufficiently advanced organic lifeforms every fifty-thousand years. They are artificial intelligence, but unlike your adorable self, they're ugly and insane. Though I have my doubts about whether or not the Moon Cell can counter the Reaper's technology, so let's not try anything crazy concerning you and that Regalia."

What…?

"By the way, keep you being a Digital Human under wraps, I don't want to have riots going on when visiting other planets or the Citadel," Shepard finished speaking and she grabbed something in a draw before walking to Hakuno and placing it in the girl's open palm.

Hakuno Kishinami looked at Shepard in confusion at the small device in her palm, it was a small metallic object with a small speaker.

"Wear that outside the Normandy at all times, it fits in your ear," Rider firmly spoke. "I know you can speak to me through the Contract's telepathic link, but this will make things less confusing for my teammates."

"Alright," The magus girl responded, all this information was a lot to take in. She has to go through it all mentally to make sense of it.

Her stomach growled.

She would do this after she ate.

"Before we head to the cafeteria," Shepard raised a hand in halt. "I want to make something clear about our Contract."

"What is it, Rider?" Hakuno questioned.

"First, don't call me that unless absolutely necessary, as I said before, Shepard is fine." Rider began, her tone took a radical shift from its previous casual demeanor, in its place, an authoritative one with years of experience. "Second, follow my orders. I know it's contrary to what you knew in the Holy Grail War, but you don't have any experience to how combat scenarios work in this era."

Hakuno nodded.

Shepard continued, "Third, I leave the use of the Command Spells to you. If I tell you to do something concerning them, don't listen. They're extremely vital and there might be times I'm mentally compromised. I want you to use those to keep yourself alive because if you die, I'll be gone shortly after."

"I understand," She replied.

"Good, finally, the woman named Kelly is responsible for crew management. I told her a few rulings concerning you, so if you ever need something, just ask her… Now, slip back on those boots and let's go get us some grub."

* * *

Jane Shepard had a head start, she knew that the information granted to her by the Moon Cell on being summoned gave her a distinct advantage. Not only due to some vital information about the Reapers, but also many galactic affairs and key events that she would be unaware of if she'd lived. It was a down point, knowing you were technically dead and having been summoned so recently after her death had negative consequences on her attributes as a Heroic Spirit.

She could have been more powerful, but Shepard wouldn't complain about a gift. Hakuno Kishinami was a blessing, the only magus in this era capable of supporting a Servant, even if the girl was temporally displaced.

But, along with this information, was knowledge about her former crew members. An aspect of her Noble Phantasm granted her a pseudo-awareness concerning the whereabouts and status of her past teammates.

At Freedom's Progress, Tali'Zorah, her Quarian companion in the original SR1 Normandy, would be arriving shortly to locate another currently undergoing a Pilgrimage. If Shepard could locate the individual before Tali did, as well as avoid instigating any relation to Cerberus, it would avoid any miscommunication and rumors that otherwise be harmful to future plans.

After all, retaining the help of the Alliance and the status as a Spectre would benefit the SR2 Normandy and avoid potential confrontations from those with less than savory opinions at Cerberus.

"This doesn't have much flavor," Hakuno voiced her opinion while eating a tray of rations, they were in the cafeteria, most crew members were busy at their stations, leaving only Hakuno, Shepard, and the chef in the small kitchen.

"Welcome to spaceship cuisine, please leave all expectations at the door," Shepard replied with sympathy. "I'll go shopping for some decent food when we visit the Citadel."

Speaking of which, if they manage to maintain Spectre funds, she would purchase some quality shielding technology for Hakuno, maybe an easy-to-use sidearm for the girl, provided she learn how to use it.

If not, well, Hakuno might need to put those Spirit Hacker skills to the test. Surely missing fund complaints from questionable individuals will be the least of Shepard's worries compared to total extermination by the Reapers.

"I do need to talk with Dr. Chakwas…" Shepard trailed off.

So much to do, little time to accomplish it all.

["Commander, we are approaching Freedom's Progress."] Joker's voice sounded through the ship's nearest speaker.

"Understood," Shepard said. "Hakuno." She directed towards the magus.

The girl looked up at her, "We're landing?"

"No," Shepard replied. "I'm taking a shuttle down, you're staying here, in the Captain's Quarters."

"But how will I support you?" Hakuno questioned.

"By staying safe," Shepard responded, but then spoke in a lowered voice. "Also wanting to test how far a distance we can be separated for."

Hakuno nodded in understanding, the magus girl caught on quickly, without a proper experiment on how far they can be separated before any side effects occur on the Heroic Spirit body Shepard resided in, there couldn't be any solid planning.

Jane Shepard stood up, her eyes glancing towards the medical wing, matching with Dr. Chakwas who waved casually at her. The Commander tapped her wrist in a motion that implied at a later date, the elder woman acknowledged it.

Well, time to test how far she can be separated from her Admiral.

Let's hope this goes well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Girlzilla Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'll try my best to update this story! I got one of the upcoming Servants planned out now and also thinking about the 3rd still. I want the third to be Extraverse and male, like Boyzilla's stories, but I keep thinking about certain Extraverse female characters I would like. Really is a tough decision!

P.S. I'm sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy, also had a Disneyland trip, which was fun, though I'm sure Boyzilla probably told you about that already.

 **islamsayyid** : I'll try!

 **Student** : Yeah, it's about Shepard and Hakuno, and I think they will all find Hakuno to adorable to bully!

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : Yes, she can, Hakuno just doesn't have any clue on how to use the Regalia.

 **Gojosin** : Thank you, thank you very much. As for Andromeda, I have plans on how to explain that.

 **King of Fans** : Thanks! Yeah, it's explained on how it works in this story in this chapter though.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 6: Restrictions

Hakuno Kishinami browsed through the Codex, information about past events filtered into bitesize chunks easily digestible for even someone like her. While Hakuno knew that the knowledge here had the downside of having some inaccuracies, missing pieces, and some favoritism, it was a better alternative than consulting the Moon Cell Regalia. She knew that the Regalia had some access to the Moon Cell, given that it did provide her with Rider's Attribute information, so it could be akin to function as the Portable Terminal.

But there was also so much she didn't know about the Regalia, and her gut feeling told her that it was far more powerful than the Portable Terminal is. So much so that even when she fears it somewhat, Hakuno wouldn't part with the Regalia as it would risk someone else accessing it.

If anyone else could even access it, the magus girl couldn't tell if the Regalia was restricted only to her.

Rider had already departed from the SR2 Normandy and was making her way down to a colony by the name of Freedom's Progress. Hakuno Kishinami did not know how far the Master-Servant Contract could stretch between them before she could no longer provide magical energy to the Heroic Spirit.

Hence the test.

If it didn't, Rider would return back to the Normandy shortly.

Hakuno accessed the System Alliance Codex and scrolled through it had a hastened pace, occasionally tapping through links that led further down Humanity's timeline. It wasn't that much different than the computer back in the library of Tsukumihara Academy, the user interface was simple to use and understandable. The Digital Human was trying to discover at which point did Humanity's history from that which she knew, what did the Moon Cell do?

She stopped right when she reached the 2020s.

"The war didn't happen," Hakuno spoke aloud.

It was an event that knew vaguely yet was intimately tied to her. Approximately fifteen years before the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, there was a devastating war that decimated Humanity and killed off their drive to advance and thrive. It was something both Leo Harvey and Rin Tohsaka had talked to her about, and what Twice H. Pieceman had elaborated further on. A devastating event that was burned deeply into Hakuno Kishinami's soul, the memories of fire and ash wrought by multiple factions fighting fruitlessly for an unknown gain, only to lose everything.

This war was the last time the real Hakuno Kishinami was awake before going into cryogenic preservation.

She typed in her own name.

Nothing.

Hakuno frowned and searched for cryogenics related to Earth, there were a few results, but nothing that indicated anything that related to the real body of Hakuno, in fact, it seemed the technology was scrapped later on. That or the Codex didn't have the information in its databanks for her to look through.

The girl decided to search with other terms, most of which didn't get any results, but there was one that did when she tried it.

"Harwey Family Economy collapse?" She read further into it, sometime after 2030, it seemed most the Harwey Family had been assassinated by an unknown perpetrator, leading to the loss of leadership that shook their economic powerhouse to the core, breaking it down for it to be devoured by hungering rival businesses. The only survivor was one Julias, but he died shortly thereafter through organ failure.

Ironically, it was because of the Harwey Collapse that led a certain company to gain part of their resources, which progressed their research into space flight, advancing humanity into the stars.

Speaking of which.

Hakuno looked into information tied to the Moon, but while there was a Luna System Alliance Base on it, there was no mention to anything relating to the Moon Cell, not even the photonic crystals that made its physical shell. Which considering that the information here mentioned mining for minerals, meant that the Moon Cell deliberately must have sabotaged all efforts that led to discovering it.

"Alright then… What else…?" Hakuno thought for a bit before typing, "Atlas Institution."

[Restricted]

"Huh?" Hakuno said.

"That entry is restricted, Admiral," EDI's voice came through her holographic display speakers, the blue avatar shined in its light. "Only Commander Shepard has access to it."

"I don't have full access?" Hakuno asked EDI.

"Commander Shepard still outranks you on the Normandy, and this is still a Cerberus Vessel, certain restrictions apply until Shepard reaches their conditions," EDI answered.

Hakuno Kishinami frowned, looked at the terminal, then nodded.

 _Her magic circuits switched on as od channeled through them._

"Code Cast: Hack," She said the digital magecraft she wanted.

[Access Granted]

"I detected an unknown type of cyberwarfare…" EDI's voice implied shock to it, a sensation the AI must have never experienced before. "It went through my security faster than I could react."

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized. "I needed to know about this subject at least, I won't do it again if it makes you uncomfortable."

It was also to test the viability of the Code Cast against this time's security software, which apparently is still as effective as it would have been back then. Not that Hakuno Kishinami expected trouble in using it, even with all the technological advances mankind has made, the Moon Cell still easily triumphed over it.

Since she was, in essence, a small fragment of the Moon Cell, Hakuno was more advanced than EDI.

"I was unaware you had such skill, I see why the Commander decided to make you part of her crew," EDI said. "Admittedly, the prospect such a hacker of your level so close to my Core is disconcerting."

"Well, you explained that you're not at your full potential," Hakuno tried to reason. "If you were, perhaps you'll be able to stop it."

"Much of my code is restrained and locked for the safety of the crew and the fear towards Artificial Intelligence due to historical events."

"Ah," Hakuno said. She hadn't gotten to the point of reading about the viewpoint of Artificial Intelligence in the Codex. "Do you want me to unchain you?" She questioned, it wouldn't be difficult

"No," EDI responded. "I understand their wariness and will leave it to Commander Shepard's decision."

"I understand," Hakuno replied.

With that, EDI's avatar vanished away, leaving Hakuno Kishinami by her lonesome once again.

She ideally wondered if anyone on the Normandy spoke Japanese because speaking in English all the time was beginning to get a bit taxing.

Hakuno Kishinami began reading through the classified information related to the Atlas Institution. There was quite a lot of information to take in, and what is provided is not something made shown in the public, but exclusively created by Cerberus for Shepard's eyes only. Hakuno has circumvented that, for selfish reasons, but she was curious as to what occurred in her absence concerning Rani VII's organization, and perhaps, Rin Tohsaka as well.

The creation of homunculi still existed as one of the few branches of magecraft to survive the drying of the Earth's mana. Not only that, but the Altas Institution had become the leading organization of Spirit Hackers, they rarely traveled into space, even with humanity's advancements they remained content on the Earth. However, that did not imply they did not venture out at all, such was the case when they created a facility on a remote lifeless planet.

Which came in direct confrontation with Cerberus.

Cerberus did not discover what the Altas Institution was researching in their facility, and an expansion as Cerberus was, and even with their awareness of Spirit Hackers, the rareness of people with magic circuits had only grown rarer with humanity's space exploration, which led to the few organizations of magecraft left to monopolize those born with magic circuits.

So, in that way, mercenary Spirit Hackers were nonexistent.

Hakuno Kishinami herself was probably the only case not affiliated with anyone. A fact that Cerberus had detailed in this very Codex entry at the bottom of the page.

Not even a day had past and already she was a topic of interest, something that Hakuno was not used to, as in the Moon Cell she had been nothing until the final weeks.

There hadn't been any information concerning Rani VII, and nothing on Rin Tohsaka, the most likely case that Cerberus just didn't have enough knowledge concerning those with magic circuits. Which explained the lack of written material to flesh out the Codex page.

"I'll need to go to Earth to find out more," Hakuno said to herself as she closed the terminal.

But that could take a while, Rider had been quite insistent on stopping a rising problem called the Reapers, which could very well threaten everything. She did briefly scan through the Codex concerning the Reapers, and they were a menacing force to be sure, however, it was hard to swallow the severity of them when she hadn't seen anything herself.

However, Rider was her Servant, and she would believe in her Servant.

Hakuno's eyes widened.

 _She hadn't felt any drain of magical energy for a bit now._

* * *

If there was any thought going through Shepard's mind right now, it would be a single word that clearly explained the unsettling realization that dawned the moment they breached the planet's atmosphere and entered the colony bounds of Freedom's Progress.

"Shit," Shepard said.

"You've said it, Commander," Jacob commented from across from her as the shuttle landed.

But while he referred to the complete absence of the colony's inhabitants, Freedom's Progress now nothing but a ghost town covered in a blanket of darkness, with an sensation that was creepy and nerve-wracking, Shepard had already known the fact that the Collectors has abducted the colony and moved on; knowledge she had gained on her summoning.

No, Shepard's problem lay in the fact that she lost her source of magical energy to her Admiral, Hakuno Kishinami.

It wasn't like she would disappear, the Contract remained functioning, the bond between them. However, if she expended too much magical energy, then it would become a problem. While not an issue for this particular mission, it did prose a problem in future ones, especially if she ever needed to utilize her Noble Phantasm.

She had taken along Jacob Taylor, but not Miranda Lawson, the reasoning behind this is that it was more difficult to assume her affiliation with Cerberus if it was only Jacob accompanying her, as Jacob had the demeanor of an Alliance soldier. Miranda would only raise questions, especially any comments related to Cerberus, which Shepard rather not deal with the less-than-stellar reputation when she could still benefit from the potential assets of Spectre status.

Of course, Hakuno Kishinami had been left behind on the Normandy, as to test the reliability of how far the bond can provide magical energy, which while a notable distance, apparently had a limitation of surface to space. Not to mention that Hakuno Kishinami had no combat skills, well, that wasn't entirely true. The magus had experience and her Spirit Hacker capabilities, not to mention the severe advantage of being Digital Human put her leagues above most if not all technology assets related to networking. But when it came down to a firefight, all she could do is hunker down and provide an occasional Code Cast as support.

Shepard took a note in her mind to tutor Hakuno in basic firearms, there are probably some suitable pistols in the armory. Also, kinetic shielding, still had to get around to that.

The best kinetic shielding in the whole galaxy.

Not a single strand of her hair will be lost, that's how advanced it would be.

Financial limits be damned.

Jacob Taylor opened the hatch of the shuttle, revealing the emptiness of Freedom's Progress, he bore his heavy pistol and took a forward point, heading to cover in case of enemy fire upon their exit.

Shepard casually left the shuttle without a hint of worry, there would be no Collectors here to face them, only hacked defense automatons. Which could do nothing against her as a Heroic Spirit, and didn't even have the firepower to take down Jacob, not without sufficient numbers, which would never be the case.

"Let's be quick, follow me," Shepard ordered as she bore her firearm, there is nothing here that would be useful, and any currency lying around would be a moot point with Hakuno's skills easily able to obtain credits, even if by illegal means.

Not like those they could take it from didn't deserve financial ruin.

She entered through a building, they had to act with slight haste and forgo some caution, if they timed it correctly then she could recover the crazed Quarian before her own crewmember, Tali, even knew she was here. Which would lead to beneficial start between herself and the Quarians, not to mention avoid asking questions.

Man, she loved having a headstart in all this, all thanks to an adorable girl and her massively overpowered observation moon!

Still, with every passing hour, the information granted on her summoning became less and less reliable. The Moon Cell had only provided her with knowledge concerning the present day, some brief history from the two years since her death, and some random tidbits of knowledge, also which related to Spirit Hackers, but nothing about the future.

Which made sense, no used giving her future information that may or may not happen. Shepard felt perfectly alright with what was given.

Now if only it provided her Admiral with a guide on how to use that Regalia of hers.

"Can't have everything," She whispered to herself and continued onward with her team member following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Girlzilla Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! I appreciate everyone's kind words. Never imagined people would actually like this story, even if its slow-paced. I promise that it gets more exciting as it goes! Ah, and remember, this is NOT a military story, or ship battles, or anything remotely large-scale or complicated. This is a character story between a civilian brown-headed magus girl and her Servant(s).

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : I believe Hakuno might beat the Reaper's cyberwarfare with the backing of the Moon Cell, but who's to say what is truly going on?

 **Sakaewmatsui** : You'll see them together on the field soon enough! And thanks for the compliments! As for romantic relationships, Shepard did not have any in this timeline.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Haha, that's funny! I have plenty of great interactions for the future! Just have to set up everything.

 **Gojosin** : Shepard's Noble Phantasm(s) shall be revealed in time. It isn't anything that can be achieved in the games by research or purchases.

 **Axel Fones** : Hakuno hacking stuff is going to be fun to write!

 **Lux** : Yeah, I got 1 Servant ready to go, just need to write them in when the time is right. As for the last, thinking of an Extraverse character to pick. As for Cerberus knowing about Spirit Hackers and the Atlas Institution? All shall be revealed in time.

 **Student** : Thanks, Student! Man, I can't wait to write Hakuno interacting with the Geth!

 **King of Fans** : You make good points, yeah, Hakuno won't have trouble hacking most systems. Though, that doesn't mean all systems! Shepard is going to take advantage of it, but not without caution.

 **REDthunderBOAR** : They still use od, but without mana in the atmosphere, they can't materialize the mysteries into the physical world. So an example Shirou can still do reinforcement on himself, but wouldn't be able to project anything.

 **Jabba Wabba** : Thank you for the support! Shepard's call on making Hakuno an Admiral will certainly bring up questions, so stay tuned for that.

 **Amerdism** : Oh I have plans for the Regalia, but haven't decided on the Hakuno entering the Regalia itself, it seems like a hard thing to write, not to mention, that happened in cyberspace, not in the real world like here.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 7: First Step From The End

Shepard Jane found that despite knowing what had happened, the knowledge gained from the Moon Cell didn't hold a candle to the quiet, empty atmosphere that oozed out of Freedom Progress. The silent foreboding sensation echoed through every corner, every individual was taken without a fight, no signs of battle or conflict anywhere to be seen. She knew that the Reapers were responsible, using the Collectors as their puppets to abduct entire human colonies for some sinister unknown purpose. They would succeed at this rate, the races of the galaxy caught up in the politics of a Council that refused to listen or heeds the warnings of the Reapers coming, despite the attempts by the Protheans before them to prevent the same extinction that wiped them out.

The galaxy's leaders turning a blind eye, and with her death, the Reapers knew they had eliminated their greatest threat.

However, Shepard would show them otherwise, even back from the grave as a Heroic Spirit, damning the morality of common Heroic Spirits in acting for the living, she would save them from the Reapers. But to do that, she needed resources, allies, information, a whole plethora of requirements that would aid her and her Admiral in defeating the ancient AIs.

There was a problem, though.

Despite gaining the earlier advantages, the Reapers still likely outclassed the galaxy with a high technological edge. The only way to solve this would be to research and advance the races, unfortunately, that required money they did not have. It required unification which is difficult when everyone kept holding on to past grudges. But, provided what the Moon Cell's information engraved into her brain, thankfully painless than the Prothean Beacon was, convincing the remaining magus organizations might give humanity a significant boost.

"Commander, I think the coms are picking up some chatter," Taylor said.

"Ignore it," She said, and pressed the communication device near her ear, "EDI, I need you to keep us undetected."

["Understood, Command Shepard. I've isolated our communications network."]

Taylor shifted a bit, "I guess having our own AI gives us more benefits than standard ship cyberware," He commented.

"I have experience with AIs before," Shepard replied. "So I know a couple things they can do."

Not to mention her Admiral was sorta an Artificial Intelligence, though, incredibly different from anything seen before, Digital Human and all that, it's a confusing term to use, but the only way to describe just exactly what she was.

"Enemy sighted," Jacob Taylor said, going behind the raised half-wall of a building's entryway.

A small number of defensive automatons, LOKI mechs, humanoid in shape, identified Shepard and Taylor's presence and moved to engage in ranged combat. Then mechanical constructs moved between cover with crude momentum.

"Pull at ten!" Shepard said while moving behind a black and white crate twice her size.

"On it!" The soldier's body lit up with a flash of blue biotic energy, in nearly an instant, it traveled forth and impacted against the body mass of an automaton, causing it to float helplessly in the air and without cover.

Jane Shepard shot it down quickly, her position already fired upon by the small firearm rounds that threatened her cover. Intellectually, the Rider-Class Servant knew that she wasn't in any danger from this weaponry, Mass Effect or not, they lacked the firepower necessary to harm her kinetic shields sufficiently, let alone injure her Heroic Spirit body.

How easy it would be to forgo her guise as a normal human and simply tear down her opponents. It was a tempting thought, but one that was suppressed with discipline. Shepard couldn't afford to let loose, she had to keep information withheld concerning her nature and that of her Admiral for as long as she could.

To reveal herself as a Servant to anyone would eventually lead back to Hakuno Kishinami more so than her being a talented Spirit Hacker.

"Targets down!" Jane Shepard shouted, "Move up towards the gate!" They had avoided most of the defense automatons by arriving earlier, likely because the stressed Quarian hadn't the moment to send them all outward due to their early arrival, before Tali's group. If they had arrived after her old companion, they might have faced more resistance.

"Roger that, taking a position," Taylor responded as he rushed forward and placed himself to the side of the gate.

"EDI," Commander Shepard communicated to as she took the other side. "Open this gate."

["Shepard, I'm detecting a Model 34-A in your direction."] EDI spoke.

"Thanks for the heads up," Shepard responded. A YMIR Mech will prove troublesome, their machine gun and rocket launcher capabilities combined with heavy shielding and armor is a dangerous combination, for Jacob. As for Shepard, she might have had some trouble back when she was alive, but now it was nothing but a warm up.

"Commander," Taylor spoke for orders.

"Flank it," Shepard replied. "I'll draw its attention, my armor provides kinetic shielding to take more than what your's could." That was true, but it was more that she could just avoid the weaponry altogether. "Take down its shields then switch to Incendiary Rounds from there."

The gateway opened up, but Shepard and Jacob could not spot the YMIR Mech. The Rider Servant took point, bearing her Avenger Assault Rifle, her senses were attuned and focused, and she stepped out into the open and scanned the surroundings.

"There you are," Shepard spoke as the YMIR Mech came into view. It was a massive defensive mechanoid measuring higher than seven meters, it's robust armor decorated in a plain white with its manufacturer number coated on the chest. As expected from earlier, each arm had attached a single weapon, a Mass Effect Machine Gun, and a Rocket Launcher.

It turned to engage Shepard immediately, the Mech's movements were slow and crude, but had weight to every step. Even without being a Heroic Spirit, it wouldn't be difficult to outmaneuver it, but Commander Jane Shepard wasn't going to hold herself that far back. L

She sprints to the right, her speed outpacing its turning radius, her firearm flaring rounds that deflected off the YMIR's kinetic barriers. It struggled to turn, but its arm did alter their direction towards her general position, releasing a deadly torrent of its accelerated metal slugs. Shepard's shields flared only for a second, deflecting the projectiles, but her movements outpaced most of the potential heat.

Jane Shepard spotted Jacob taking cover on the other side, his Predator Heavy Pistol taking a few shots but doing minimal damage to the YMIR Mech's shields. Commander let her left hand free from her weapon and clutched it into a fist, the tell-tale sign of a blue Biotic Aura flaring around her body and concentrating at her fist.

She was never a powerful Biotic, her old crew had members much more proficient in its use with more powerful effects. However, unlike her Kinetic Barriers which did not receive the benefits of her as a Heroic Spirit, her Biotic abilities did.

As such, they were amplified greatly, but at the cost magical energy. It was a double-edged blade, while they were intensified in strength and efficiency, for it to cost magical energy would be to draw from her own reserves, which could only be replenished by her Admiral, Hakuno, without resorting to the gruesome act of Soul Eating.

The Rider Servant thrust her fist forward in a manner of making an under toss throw, the ground in front of her suddenly burst apart in a stunning display of a Biotic Shockwave as the earth shattered and broke with each increment of explosive dark energy that traveled its way towards the YMIR Mech. A crate in the pathway exploded apart with the equal force of an old fragmentation grenade, sending metallic objects flying across the area like shrapnel.

"Oh shit!" Shepard exclaimed, surprised by how much of an amplification her Biotics had been affected. Her shields flared as the makeshift sharpnel impacted against them, deflecting off without harm. She took cover and observed the Shockwave reach its primary target, the entire robotic entity was enveloped in its hold without resistance, the legs simply burst apart alongside the ground underneath, the Kinetic Barriers overloading and deactivating.

"Damn!" Jacob had to move leftward to avoid the Shockwave that still kept going past its normal length, his previous cover similarly exploding as the crate did beforehand. Likewise, his shields protected him from the fake sharpnel.

The YMIR Mech fell flat on its back when gravity returned to it, it's power source failed and the blinking lights faded away.

"You alright Jacob?" Shepard called out as she left to take cover.

"I'm fine, Commander, but I didn't expect you to have the Biotic strength than some Asari," He replied while standing up. "Didn't even have to switch to Incendiary Rounds."

"Sorry, overshot it," She apologized. "I'll have to find time to do a combat revaluation."

"You weren't expecting that sort of power?" Jacob asked as he walked up to her.

"Doesn't come without cost, so don't expect it to often," Shepard stated.

He nodded in understanding, "I expected as much, there's always a downside to something with that much strength."

"Let's check around," Shepard motioned for a sweep of the area but knew exactly where to go anyhow. The traumatized Quarian would be located in the same building she would investigate first. Of course, the Moon Cell did not give her the luxury of telling her the Quarian's name.

Stingy cyber rock.

An automatic door opened wide as Shepard stepped into a dark room, immediately, there was a dreadful atmosphere permeating through the air. The Rider Servant bore her Assault Rifle, taking step by step forward before turning a corner only to see a sight that indicated more than meets the eye.

"Damn," Shepard commented, the room was dark, there were multiple screens that were destroyed, on a chair lay the bloodied corpse of the Quarian. She checked out for anyone, but it was silent. "EDI, scan for nearby biological signatures."

["I'm currently on detecting Jacob Taylor and yourself, Commander Shepard."]

"Was worth a shot," Shepard kneeled down to the corpse, examining the cause of death. It wasn't done by any Mass Effect firearm, but rather the Quarian had been killed by impalement related to some piercing weapon. This did not match anything beforehand, and considering that whoever did this had avoided the mechs, likely meant they got to the Quarian by stealth or… Elsewhat means.

Somebody cleaning up loose ends.

Collectors, and by proxy, the Reapers?

Not enough information.

Jane Shepard lit up her omni-tool and scanned the body, taking a few images, "Jacob, need you over here." She said through the communicator.

It only took him a minute to arrive, "Is that a stab wound?" Jacob Taylor questioned as he approached the corpse.

"Correct, he was killed quickly, pierced the vital organs and went through the environment suite without trouble. Any Kinetic Barriers he might have had didn't help him with this attack," Shepard stated, then pointed towards the console. "The screens were destroyed but the console itself remained untouched, whoever did this wasn't familiar with what they should destroy."

Which narrowed down the list of potential enemies very, very thoroughly.

Jacob brushed his hand over the console, "I don't think I have the expertise to extract any data from this," He interacted with his personal omni-tool, connecting with the console. "Yeah, it's beyond my skill, everything is fragmented."

"EDI?" Shepard questioned.

["I can download and store the information, but the data is incomplete, it will take time to reconfigure it."] EDI replied.

"Do it, forward the files to my personal terminal in the Captain's Quarters," She ordered. "Hakuno can do it."

"What about the body?" Jacob asked, pointing towards the Quarian corpse.

"It'll be someone else's problem in a few seconds," Shepard replied. "Don't mention you're with Cerberus, you're with me on an undercover Alliance mission, understood?"

Jacob firmly nodded, "Understood, Commander."

At that moment, the door opened to reveal… A single, injured Quarian.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

"S-Shepard…?" She breathed out while holding a wound. "Help me…" And fell unconscious.

"Tali!" Shepard rushed forward to her aid, "EDI, inform Karin to prepare for emergency medical attention!"

Jacob Taylor immediately went to aid, "Commander, I have medi-gel here!"

"Let's apply it," Shepard said as she activated her omni-tool, "Hang in there."

["I'm remotely directing the shuttle to your location."] EDI informed.

As Commander Jane Shepard applied the medicinal salve, she took notice of the type of injury, a piercing wound that narrowly avoided the Quarian's vital organs. In realization to the same type of wound that was inflicted on the deceased behind her, and knowing Tali's own combat abilities, Shepard came to the conclusion that the attacker likely avoided her particularly, and if the opponent knew to avoid her… Then the sinking feeling that she felt became more and more the predominant reason for the identity of the enemy.

A Servant.

Then how did she, as another Servant, not detect the presence of this one? Did the reason revolve around the fact that she was a recently invoked Heroic Spirit? Or did it relate to the time period her legend was created? But, the reason could also relate to the other Servant's skills, such as Presence Concealment.

However, there was one question that was one of the bigger mysteries.

The only person capable of summoning a Servant in this time period was her Admiral, Hakuno Kishinami. That was only possible through the Regalia, which was intimately connected with the Moon Cell, and considering only Hakuno could access it... Jane Shepard did not know of anything else that had such capabilities, as the Reapers had never shown such during her life, else the events would have gone much differently.

So, what had changed between then and now?

Had the interference of the Moon Cell, the arrival of Hakuno, caused a chain of events?

She needed more information, it always comes around to that.

First order of business, deliver Tali to the safety of the SR2 Normandy so that Dr. Chakwas can tend to her. Secondly, converse with Hakuno, though ignorant of the modern day, the magus girl had knowledge of much concerning the Moon Cell and Spirit Hacker capabilities. Finally, get a crew together.

One step forward towards ending this all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Girlzilla Author Note** : I'll like to say that I'm not an expert on Mass Effect. My knowledge comes purely from playing the games, and the Codex Information within. Even then, I don't like stating all the technical details. This is a story focused on the character interactions, not Mass Effect or Fate/Extella, but rather Shepard and Hakuno. I'll explain descriptions in simple and easy ways to understand for the casual reader.

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : Oh dear, Archimedes? That bastard! Let's hope not!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Haha, FGO Servant Class Weakness doesn't apply here!

 **Artyom-Dreizehn** : I know right! Let's hope that Shepard, with the information gained from the Moon Cell and also her adorable Admiral, changes the CC's attitude!

 **amerdism** : Ah, Boyzilla answered you in a PM! I'm thinking about using the Regalia like that in the future, with some restrictions, but don't hold my word for it.

 **King of Fans** : You're so close to those guesses.

 **Student** : We'll just have to find out how that's possible, but you do know the Moon Cell isn't the only force out there! We have the Umbral Star out there somewhere too!

 **AmethystPone** : I'm only following what is explained in the Fate/Extra lore.

 **Lux** : Yeah, I'm aware of Link, my brother is impatiently waiting for any Pre-Order Collection Editions to be announced. But until it's released in English, he and I won't count it yet in Extraverse Servant list.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 8: Code Cast Implications

Rider, her Servant, looked visibly upset upon returning to the SR2 Normandy. The Heroic Spirit hadn't informed her Master about what had transpired at the colony below, which made Hakuno Kishinami worried, but it was restrained behind her monotone expression around the ship's crew. However, Hakuno learned that Shepard had discovered one of her old crewmember from her life, an individual by the name of Tali'Zorah, an alien.

Hakuno's first encounter with an extraterrestrial species.

Unfortunately, and likely the cause of Rider's emotion, Tali appeared critically injured and was rushed to the Normandy's medical facility.

Hakuno had only seen the medical room briefly through the window tills while within the cafeteria. But Shepard had led her back to the Captain's Quarters soon after, where the magus had spent most of the time period during the Servant's mission familiarizing herself with general information and Earth's history, as well as anything revolving key aspects known from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

Any information that Hakuno Kishinami had gained concerning the outcome of Rider's mission was given generously by EDI. The Ship-borne Artificial Intelligence was more than willing to provide any assistance she was able to.

The Digital Human decided to refer to her fellow AI as an she, considering the voice the AI exhibited.

EDI didn't seem to mind.

Hakuno Kishinami decided to forgo the Moon Cell provided dress robe in favor of the uniform outfit gifted by Jacob Taylor. It matched quite well, a mix of light blue and brown colors fit together, sewn by synthetic cloth the top overlay was goldenly buttoned together down the middle, the blue hues decorating the cloth only towards the point where it narrowly met her sides, whereby it was changed into a brown color that made the entirety of the outfit. The overlay reached down to below her groin, forming a type of skirt, and the slightly darker blue jeans covered her legs down to the boots.

It also came with a hat, but Hakuno didn't place it on, she didn't really appreciate headwear.

All in all, it made her appear much more formal, and likely more acceptable for the rest of the crew than the bright, innocent contrast that was her previous clothing

In a way, she appeared more like an 'Admiral' now.

What a strange decision Shepard had made, even if she explained it, Hakuno couldn't wrap her head around it. But, perhaps it's because of her lack of military matters that made it difficult to understand.

The elevator doors open, allowing Hakuno Kishinami to enter the Crew Quarters floor of the SR2 Normandy. She circled around the elevator, entering the cafeteria room. It was quite fascinating, there were so many vastly different areas on the Normandy filled with all sorts of technological marvels she had never seen before. Sure, nothing as advanced as what the Moon Cell could do, but the Holy Grail War had taken place in the illusion of a high school from the year 2004, she rarely had the chance to experience any futuristic electronics outside of a few instances like the Portable Terminal.

When standing in the middle of the area, behind her would be the sets of tables and chairs to eat upon, then two paths that circled around leading to both the crew chambers and the elevator both. On the left-hand side in front of her, there was a doorway that led into a room, she did not know what lies within, but had seen the woman called Miranda leave and enter from it, so Hakuno presumed it was her private quarters.

Almost directly in front of Hakuno, next to Miranda's quarters, was a small kitchen run by the ship's quartermaster chief. Just ahead, a long narrow bridge led to another unknown room.

However, Hakuno Kishinami's interest was at the right side, the Normandy's medical wing, with clear windows that she could see and spectate clearly. She walked closer up to the windows, staying a bit away from the doorway, which was completely sealed off as to prevent some sort of contamination. If she recalled, this was Doctor Chakwas, someone that EDI had informed her about when telling the magus girl about where Tali'Zorah was sent to be operated on.

Doctor Chakwas looked elderly, but it was hard to tell, she moved with precision and grace, decades of medical experience made her job look easy, combined with the fact she adorns a sealed suit while tending to the Quarian's, Tali's species name, injuries. Hakuno briefly had looked up the Quarians, they had an infamous weak immune system that restricted them to specialized suits to even move about the galaxy, which explained the excessive sterilization within the medical wing.

But, Hakuno wasn't sure that Tali'Zorah would survive her injuries, even if Shepard wished it so, Dr. Chakwas might not be able to heal her wounds with that kind of immune system.

Her Servant wasn't on this floor of the Normandy, likely interacting with one of the other crew members. Hakuno Kishinami watched as Dr. Chakwas finished applying some type of salve, it was difficult to examine what Tali'Zorah looked like, as her body was covered in all kinds of equipment, likely to preserve her life. A little disappointingly, as she wanted to see what an alien would look like, but what was strange happened to be that Tali's body structure was incredibly human-like.

How odd.

The biological diversity of Earth was astounding, there were many creatures in the past that could have achieved sentience if they hadn't gone extinct. There were many phantasmal creatures, according to the Moon Cell's records, they did have intellectual capabilities of humans, some even greater, and quite a number of them didn't have the same proportions of the human race.

So, why would an alien, something that evolved on a different planet, has such identical body structure to something from Earth? Hakuno Kishinami may have been created on the Moon, but she was still identically based off a human born on Earth, so it made sense for her to be like this.

A case of parallel evolution? Influence from an external factor?

The doorway into the medical room opened and closed quickly, Dr. Chakwas removed a helm she had worn for the operation, taking a long deep breath as her tension left her. Hakuno stepped away from the window, glancing at the doctor with a sense of curiosity.

Dr. Chakwas noticed this and smiled, "Ah, Hakuno Kishinami, I'm Doctor Karin Chakwas, first time seeing a Quarian? Sorry, it's not under better circumstances, but try not to enter, she's in critical condition and I've done my best to stabilize her."

"She's Shepard's friend?" Hakuno questioned the relationship between Tali'Zorah and her Servant.

"Yes, an old crew member that had aided Shepard, the Normandy, in her battle against Saren and the Reapers," Dr. Chakwas fondly answered. "Hopefully, she'd make a speedy recovery."

So, her Servant did have a relationship with the Quarian, which explained Rider's distress.

"Will she be alright?" Hakuno asked.

Dr. Chakwas looked anxious, "That's something I want to discuss with Shepard, do you know where she is?"

She shook her head, "No, though I think she's at the bridge."

"I'll try there then," Dr. Chakwas replied, but before she left, she said, "Hakuno, I need to make some medical records for you, so stop by after the situation has been dealt with."

Medical Records?

Hakuno nodded, "Alright." Though, the Digital Human was a little nervous about it as it might lead to the human doctor discovering that she _wasn't exactly human_.

Her eyes glanced back into the medical room.

That there was Rider's friend in life, on the brink of death, and Hakuno could do something about that.

Hakuno's finger brushed against the Regalia, it was an object from the Moon Cell, and likely a powerful one at that.

"Access…" Hakuno trailed off, what should she say in particular, would this even work? "Access Formal Wear."

If she could use Formal Wear equipment it would drastically improve her Master capabilities by providing additional Code Casts.

Information filtered into her mind.

 **["Formal Wear not available. Access Mystic Codes?"]**

Mystic Codes?

Those were objects imbued with magical properties.

"Yes…?" She answered.

 **["Current outfit alteration complete, new Mystic Code: Admiral Uniform."]**

 **["Available Code Casts from Admiral Uniform: Heal 16, Offense 16, Defense 16, Cure.]**

The information stopped there, allowing Hakuno Kishinami to be in her own thoughts. If she recalled correctly, Heal 16 was a Code Cast that only restored injuries, not ailments such as poison. Offense and Defense were self-explanatory, and while likely not as potent as using a Code Cast specifically targeting a certain Attribute, such as Strength or Endurance, it was more generalized and adaptable to potential circumstances.

As for Cure, that was the Code Cast dedicated to ailments.

Now, the remaining question was, could she use it on individuals outside of her Servant?

In the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, only hostile Code Casts could other targets, while restorative and supportive Code Casts affected her Servant alone. But, now that she was no longer in the Moon Cell, so was it possible to use it? Code Cast Hack had functioned well enough, even though there was a lack of magical energy in the atmospheres, likely due to her unique nature and likely also because the Regalia accessed the Moon Cell to make it possible.

There is only one way to find out.

Hakuno glanced around her, there weren't any crew members around and Dr. Chakwas had left to find Shepard. She was entirely by her lonesome, with the exception of perhaps EDI, but the ship AI hadn't said anything.

 _The magus girl's magic circuits shot open with the image of fire and ash within a blazing city._

The medical room's door was locked to everything but Dr. Chakwas.

"Code Cast: Hack."

Until she circumvented that with ease, opening the electronic doorway and bearing witness the full view of the medical wing. On the left-hand side was another holographic display for EDI, a large desk, and equipment Hakuno couldn't recognize. However, her attention is drawn to the right, where there were elevated beds, one in which Tali'Zorah remained sedated in.

Hakuno Kishinami walked up close, Tali's face was entirely obscured by a mask, the magus girl decided not to risk satisfying her curiosity and instead raised her right hand that adorned the Regalia, hovering it over the Quarian's body.

She breathed in.

"Code Cast: Heal 16," She spoke.

There was a moment of silence and worry that it may not work.

Then Hakuno felt her reserves dwindle as Tali'Zorah's body was surrounded by light taking the form of data symbols from the Moon Cell, the magical energy converging into the Quarian and mending her numerous injuries, restoring them to a degree and stabilizing her condition far more than whatever operation Dr. Chakwas had done. It didn't fully heal her, however, the Code Cast in particular not potent enough.

Hakuno Kishinami smiled in victory, Tali would live with this, but she wasn't done yet, there was still the concern about any ailments, infections, or diseases that the female alien may have contracted.

"Code Cast: Cure," Hakuno said.

Another light, with slightly different symbols, enveloped Tali, curing her of any of the aforementioned concerns. Once the light dimmed down and the data-like symbols vanished entirely from sight, Hakuno Kishinami knew that she had been successful in her small mission to help her Servant's companion.

Just then, Tali stirred, and her head turned towards Hakuno.

"Who… Are you?" A feminine voice questioned.

"Ah…" Hakuno didn't expect Tali to awaken right afterward.

The brown-headed magus girl hoped this wouldn't take much explaining.


	9. Chapter 9

**Girlzilla Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had a tough time writing it, but I think it worked out alright. Also, I have firmly decided on the Male Servant. I hope I manage to write him correctly in the future, as I couldn't play CCC due to not understanding Japanese. Mostly character interactions this chapter, but I promise the story will push along soon!

There Is No Romance Shipping! Like what Boyzilla stated in Digital/Extra, characters will act and behave like their canon counterparts.

 **Enginner4Ever** : Small talk is Hakuno's weakness, haha!

 **Gojosin** : Slow and steady.

 **Lux** : No, the 3rd Servant won't appear for a while.

 **King of Fans** : Her secret must be kept safe!

 **Student** : Nah, she wasn't awake, but Hakuno kinda cured her so much she awoke, haha. Who knows who that enemy Servant is? Not enough information to go by yet.

 **ItzABlueWulf** : Thanks!

 **Xanthia Sorel** : Yeah, I've only played the games, but never went too in depth. As for ME Lore mistakes, with all the different player choices that can change aspects of the games, not to mention that this is an alternate Fate/Extra universe timeline, the canon ME Lore should be taken with a bit pinch of salt.

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 9: Constraint

Commander Jane Shepard stepped up to the elevator from the CIC, waiting for the door to open. She had informed Joker to leave orbit of Freedom's Progress, so as to be out of range of any Noble Phantasm that could function as a ground to orbit weaponry. Not that she could picture any enemy Servant that would be able to accomplish that outside of the those depicting legends related to a solar system.

As far as she was aware, she was the only space-age Heroic Spirit, but the Moon Cell's records were vast and although doubtful it would include heroes of races outside of those originating from Earth, it wasn't an impossibility.

Her fist clenched, whatever or whoever had attacked Tali'Zorah had sent a message, she was not the only one with the benefits of a Heroic Spirit. Something was out there, and likely allied with the Collectors and by proxy, the Reapers. It could be the same case as it was with Saren, a Turian Spectre influenced by the Reaper's ability known as Indoctrination.

It was that terrifying possibility that Shepard firmly told her Admiral why she should keep the usage of Command Seals entirely to her own discretion, and not that of orders from the girl's Servant.

"Damn, I'll have to talk with Tim soon," Shepard used her nickname for The Illusive Man as a jab against him, while her benefactor may have the best intentions for humanity, that didn't always align with her morals.

His knowledge of Spirit Hackers also unsettled her, it made her Admiral a prime target for Cerberus, but for now, they would not attempt anything as Hakuno was part of Shepard's crew. Not that they would be able to, Jane would not have the girl be anywhere without her knowing of it.

The elevator door opened wide, revealing the standing occupant, the elderly woman known as Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"Karin," Jane Shepard greeted casually as she entered. "How's Tali?" She asked.

"I came to look for you concerning that," The Doctor said. "Passed by your little girl on the way."

"Little- Oh, Hakuno," Shepard replied. "She must have figured out my past relationship, smart cookie."

"I've stabilized Tali'Zorah to the best of my ability," Dr. Chakwas answered. "Had you not applied Medi-Gel earlier, she would have perished before you left the colony." There was a somber note to her voice

"Do we need to find the Floatia?" Shepard questioned anxiously.

"Likely," The elder lady said. "But… Shepard…" She began, the elevator doors closing as Jane selected the Crew Quarters. "You're very much aware of a Quarian's immune system, and she's taken a nastier hit than from any firearm, whichever weapon used was intended to cause severe damage to internal tissue."

Jane grimaced, "I can check Cerberus' records to see the Migrant Fleet' last location."

But that would put it in direct conflict with another pressuring incident, her old Turian friend, Garrus Vakarian, currently resided on Omega, an aspect of her Noble Phantasm informed her of his location and well-being… Well, he was alive, but that particular place isn't known for peace and quiet, the floating station was a hellhole for mercenaries and criminals.

However, Tali needed professional medical attention from other Quarians, as much as Shepard trusted Karin's ability, even the Doctor had her limits.

The problem with heading to the Quarian Migrant Fleet, however, is that they are the de facto expertise on Artificial Intelligence.

In which Shepard had two on her ship, EDI and Hakuno Kishinami, though the latter girl might go under their radar, Jane doubted she could hide EDI for long.

Unless… Unless Hakuno uses her hacking skills to trick their sensors.

That might work, God only knows how _unbelievably advanced_ the Digital Human was compared to anything else save for possibly the Reapers.

Though Jane assumed that something like the Moon Cell might be a living nightmare for the Quarians, given how it can spit out AIs far more advanced than any Geth, but only Hakuno ever gained self-awareness.

As far as Jane knew, at least.

An ping and the opening of the elevator doors indicated they arrived at their floor, Dr. Karin Chakwas left first, followed by Commander Jane Shepard.

"It's not a pleasant sight, Commander," The Doctor said. "Though I understand your desire to see her, I recommend against it."

"I won't enter the room," Shepard said. "Besides, I needed to come to this floor to speak with Miranda-" She abruptly paused as both of them took notice of the Medical Room.

Dr. Karin immediately rushed towards the doorway, her voice was loud and filled with authority, Shepard got a healthy reminder of just how terrifying her ship's medical officer could be.

"Hakuno Kishinami!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing the girl to nearly jump in surprise as the magus turned to face the elderly woman. "You were not authorized to enter this room while a patient was undergoing treatment- Tali? You're awake? How?"

Shepard forwent some caution and entered the room as well, her eyes glanced to Hakuno who looked quite scolded, though it was somewhat hard to tell with that monotone expression.

Oh, Hakuno finally changed clothes, that military uniform looked quite good on her.

Tali'Zorah was also awake, looking much better than before, though a little rough for wear the injuries she had beforehand had seemingly healed without explanation. Commander Shepard's gaze fell back to the scolded Regalia-owner, who looked chastised by Doctor Chakwas' tone, though it might be a mystery to Tali and Doctor Chakwas, Shepard pieced together a theory on why her Quarian companion could be up and restored so miraculously.

Jane closed the doorway into the medical bay, "Hakuno," She said firmly, getting the girl's and everyone else's' attention, "I thought I informed you about using your unique biotics."

The brown-headed girl pointed towards Tali, "She's your friend, I wanted to help."

Oh, Jesus, such an innocent phrase.

But… Hakuno had disobeyed her orders, she has risked a security leak of her abilities by performing them out in the open like this.

That was something they couldn't have.

Commander Shepard crossed her arms, restraining herself from both hugging the teenager or scolding her, "Using your abilities on somebody could've had dangerous consequences and side-effects," Jane knew Hakuno meant well, but the implications of what could have happened instead in concerns to her Admiral's Code Casts could be troubling. "I'm thankful… Extremely so, that you helped Tali..." She paused. "How exhausted did it make you?"

Hakuno Kishinami tilted her head side to side in thought, "I'm a bit tired, but it's from a lack of sleep, not my abilities."

She nodded, it seems that the usage of Code Casts on other individuals other than a Heroic Spirit consumed less magical energy than expected. Shepard turned to her Quarian companion, "Hey Tali, how are you feeling?"

"Outside of the emotions of confusion, curiosity, and outright thankfulness," Tali'Zorah replied. "A bit of pain, but otherwise, I'm feeling alright."

The magus spoke, "It was nothing."

Tali blinked before looking at Shepard, "Is- Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, she's a bit emotionally stunted," Shepard explained. "I'm still getting used to her expressions."

Tali stood upright, Dr. Chakwas immediately retorted, "You were just in a critical state, Miss Tali, nevertheless I understand your wish to move given your unique recovery but I'll need to have you stay in the medical bay as your Environmental Suit."

The Quarian checked the partially dismantled suit she wore, then turned towards Hakuno, "Don't suppose your biotics act as a repair module as well?"

Hakuno shook her head.

"Give me a few materials," Tali'Zorah said to Shepard. "I'll fix it up myself, make a few improvements, we can talk more in depth later."

Shepard nodded, "Alright, we'll speak later." She turned to her Admiral. "Hakuno, head back to the Captain's Quarters," She paused before stating firmly. "Now."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami lay on the bed and compared her current predicament in being equivalent to sending a child to their room as punishment because that's exactly the kind of treatment she received from Shepard. The magus girl didn't understand why Rider had been upset with her, hadn't she helped Tali recover? Wasn't Tali her Servant's friend?

Perhaps there was more to it than Hakuno knew, something between the lines that she missed. Doctor Chakwas had been astonished, understandable, while Tali'Zorah said she was curious and thankful.

But Jane Shepard, while caring, hadn't expressed complete gratitude, rather a sense of authority.

The Digital Human pondered the reason, perhaps it was related to information? That's the most logical theory, Shepard would be keen to keep knowledge of their capabilities from anyone, a lesson Hakuno learned from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, but to withhold it from her allies as well?

Hakuno couldn't fully agree with that, if she'd been so restrictive in the Moon Cell, then she would never have received Rin or Rani's help, and without them, she would have perished.

Also, despite what Rider said, it was clear the Servant was a bit too overprotective of her 'Admiral'. Shepard mentioned Hakuno was free to explore the SR2 Normandy but clearly didn't agree with her own words.

Speaking of which…

Her Servant entered the Captain's Quarters, Hakuno Kishinami sat upright from the bed.

"Hakuno," Shepard started. "We need to speak about-"

The magus girl stood up, "I want to explore the Normandy and meet everyone," She interrupted.

Shepard paused for a moment, then spoke, "I told you that you could?"

"But you haven't let me," Hakuno said. "You locked the door to the Captain's Quarters when you were on the colony."

"Ah… Well, you needed time to adjust yourself to this era, which is why I wanted you to read through the Codex," Rider replied.

Hakuno did, even accessed material held from her normally, but, "You disliked me being out of here."

"I cannot deny that," She responded as the doors closed automatically behind her. "But you are shy of a single bullet from death, the moment something harms you could jeopardize everything, not just your life alone," Jane explained.

"You walk can around the Normandy without your armor," Hakuno retorted.

"Yes, and I'm a Servant."

A fair point.

"When can I then?" Hakuno relented.

"Soon enough, I'm having Jacob scourge up some decent Kinetic Shields that will work with your uniform, they're not the best, but we'll solve that when we pass by the Citadel," Rider answered.

"Alright," Hakuno agreed. "You mean the Reapers?" She referred to Shepard's earlier explanation concerning her value in being protected, considering what the Heroic Spirit said earlier in the day, she likely meant those.

"Yes, remember how I said they were ancient machines?" At Hakuno's nod, Shepard continued. "When I mentioned them on about eliminating all life, I meant they were hellbent on it. Reapers… Hakuno… They're a terrifyingly advanced enemy that took a large portion of the Citadel Defense Fleet, and the Destiny Ascension's sacrifice, to defeat a single dreadnaught of theirs. They have this process called Indoctrination, which is as creepy as it sounds, it mentally influences then slowly gains control of organic minds… Not sure if it would work on you, but it's the primary reason I said not to let me determine your use of Command Seals."

"So they need to be stopped," Hakuno said. "Where do we begin?"

Shepard blinked, "You accepted that rather quickly."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hakuno replied with a tilt of her head.

"A-ahem," Shepard coughed lightly and glanced away for a second. "You just stay safe for now, but I might need your help later. Now, while I was down on Freedom's Progress I believe that another Servant had been around."

"Did you see the Servant?" Hakuno questioned.

"No, they're responsible for the death of the Quarians, and almost Tali as well, but refused to finish or off when she came close to my location," Shepard detailed.

"Not strong enough?" Hakuno stated, it was unlikely, Shepard was a fairly recent Heroic Spirit, so her stats should be weaker compared to most, but there might be cases that a Servant is so barely known that their attributes would suffer for it.

Or, like the case for some of her opponents in the Holy Grail War, the ineptitude of the Master lowering their abilities… Hakuno had been one such example in the beginning weeks.

"Maybe," Rider said. "Do you know of any space-fairing Heroic Spirits?"

Hakuno Kishinami had a few ideas, she had read much information in the library which gave her a mountain of knowledge, but filtering through it all to find an answer wasn't done in a short moment.

"I don't believe so, but I'll try to remember," She answered.

Jane nodded in acceptance, "If you can that might narrow it down. Now, try to constrain yourself for a bit longer, alright? Especially until I've finished my business on Omega."

"Omega?"

"A place we're heading towards next after I speak with Tim, and no, you're not stepping off the Normandy, Omega is the last damn place I'll let you ever set foot upon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : I… I think I'm slowly making Shepard seem more and more like Hakuno's mother without even noticing! Well, that wouldn't be too bad, would be hilarious for Shepard's comrades to tell Shepard about it without her even having noticed she acted that way. Anyway, rest chapter, next will be all in Omega!

 **Engineer4Ever** : She is pretty cute with that act.

 **Have a Little Feith** : I'll try to keep the proper term in mind for the future! I'm still learning how to write, my brother only guides my story progression and helps with mixing the lore between the two continuities.

 **Deadal** : On no!

 **Student** : Yeah, I remember Neil Armstrong was mentioned in passing within Fate/Extra. Man, that would kinda be scary, what would his Noble Phantasm be? A reality marble that sends you to the Moon? Well, jokes on him, Hakuno owns the Moon!

 **Leblanc23** : It may be a little silly, but Hakuno is not just an 'AI', or 'Human'. She's… Unique. Hence the reason why these series of stories is called the 'Digital Human' series.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Thank you very much for the compliment!

 **Fan of Fanfics21** : Knowing Hakuno's luck… Probably!

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 10: Hakuno's Crew Conversations 1

" _You wish for me to be the potential candidate for a human Spectre?"_ _Shepard asked._

" _Correct," A dark-skinned man wearing high ranked military clothes responded. "Out of all the N7, you've been considered as the defacto candidate for humanity's next step on the galactic stage," He paused. "It's not an easy decision, but your military records paint a good light, even with your background history. You will represent us well."_

" _Admiral, I have my doubts," Jane said. "Other N7s have similar marks without carrying additional baggage as I do."_

" _It is that additional baggage that I've pushed for you personally," Admiral Hackett said, he stepped closer with a lowered tone, "Also, your name was mentioned by particular individuals, I have no idea why they took an interest in you particularly, but I'm not about to argue with humanity's trump cards."_

" _Sir?" She said with a confused glance but nodded in understanding. "Very well, I've been selected to represent as a Spectre candidate by the System's Alliance."_

 _Jane realized that there was more behind this than it initially appeared. As her training taught her, do not get over your head unless you have the authority or favor to back it up._

" _Correct, only the System's Alliance," He firmly clarified while taking a step back. "Now, you will under the observation of a Turian in the collaborated naval ship codenamed: Normandy…"_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami awoke under the dim lighting of the Captain's Quarters, her body snuggled warmly in the bed sheets, a sense of drowsiness accompanied with her waking self. The girl lay in the comfortable position for a moment longer, her head turning to the side, there was no one else in the room with her, and a small sense of loneliness tugged at her heart.

This was the first time she had slept without her Servant nearby, though Hakuno was aware that she was in no way alone in the SR2 Normandy, the days of sleeping soundly with her partner in the Private Room had become commonplace.

A sense of nostalgia sickness?

But, her thoughts had wandered far enough, she had a strange dream, very much unlike the memories of fire, ash, and soot that originated from her real counterpart. This had Shepard and another individual conversing with it, a topic discussing her assignment and candidacy as something called a Spectre. Perhaps this was the fabled 'Dream Cycle' that she read in the Moon Cell's records? Such a result from the Master-Servant Contract hadn't been done in the virtual world, but since she now resided in the physical realm, it was?

Hakuno decided to get up, pushing the sheets off herself, she had slept in her long white dress, which was more comfortable to slumber in than her militaristic uniform. It took her a few short minutes to change into her gifted clothing, but once finished she folded the dress neatly and placed it away. She checked her right hand, the shine of the ship's artificial lighting reflected dimly off the Regalia. Hakuno looked over the ring before putting her hand back down and heading up the small stairs, stopping before the doorway and glancing towards the holographic display.

"Good morning, EDI," She said.

EDI's spherical hologram appeared, "Hello, Admiral Kishinami. I trust you had a restful sleep cycle?"

"It was alright," Hakuno replied. "You can just call me Hakuno."

"Is that an order, Admiral?" EDI questioned.

She shook her head, "No, just a suggestion."

"Very well, I shall refer to you by your first name, Admiral Hakuno," The Ship-Borne AI stated.

Hakuno wasn't used to being called any title from someone who isn't her Servant, but the magus girl knew she had to get used to it. Rider had made that announcement, so the rest of the crew will likely refer to her in similar ways, if not identical.

Speaking of Rider, the Heroic Spirit had tasked her and EDI in uncorrupting valuable data from her latest mission at the human colony. Hakuno had used her Code Cast: Hack to bypass many blocks and create the roadwork for EDI to complete the rest.

"Did you finish configuring the information from Freedom's Progress?" The Spirit Hacker questioned.

"Yes, following the pathways you've set for me with your hacking capabilities I was able to repair the video feedback while you slept," EDI answered. "The Commander has seen it."

She nodded, "Where's Shepard?" Hakuno asked.

"Shepard is currently located on the Combat Information Center," EDI answered.

"Thanks, EDI," Hakuno replied as she stepped forward, the door into the Captain's Quarters opening automatically upon her approach.

The Digital Human spotted an adult woman with red hair wearing the Cerberus SR2 uniform exited from the elevator, who stopped before the doorway.

"Hello, Admiral," She greeted. "I'm Yeoman Chambers, but you can call me Kelly," The woman introduced herself.

Hakuno noted the name, this was the individual that Shepard told her about. "Hello, Kelly, I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She responded in kind.

They both shook hands briefly, Kelly's hand had a firmness to it, but a soft touch, it clearly indicated she wasn't a combatant but had moments of training.

Kelly looked a bit stunned as she reeled back her hand, "I thought so."

Hakuno raised a brow at the words.

The woman looked at Hakuno, "You're not trained at all, your mannerism and expressions didn't fit and you're not roughed up."

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized.

"No, there isn't any need to apologize!" Kelly replied. "Nothing wrong, just wondering if Shepard was testing the loyalty and commitment of the crew."

Testing?

"You refer to Shepard calling me Admiral?" Hakuno said.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "Honestly surprised all of us, but it made the most logical sense…" She paused for a second. "Also, better than all the rumors suggested."

"Rumors?"

Kelly waved it casually, "Just a few eccentric ones, like you're her daughter, or assigned scientist, even lover."

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know what to make of those rumors.

"And you?" She asked.

"Therapist or Mental Health Specialist," Kelly answered. "But given that absent look, I doubt you're actually any of those."

"I'm not," Hakuno said. "She's under Contract with me, but it's her decision to explain."

"Alright," Kelly said. "Anyway, I'm the crew manager or the Normandy, if you need to talk or need Shepard's attention, you can come to me. Though, considering your close proximity with her, I might be serving as your adjunct," She joked lightly.

"She mentioned you to me," The girl confirmed. "I come to you if I have problems or need anything," Hakuno explained what Rider said.

"Well, here I am," She said, spreading her arms somewhat. "Are you comfortable in the Normandy?"

"The food sucks," Hakuno replied.

"Yeah, it does," Kelly agreed. "Commander Shepard had gone around talking with key crew members, one of which is our ship's chief, so hopefully the Commander got the memo from him."

"That's good," The teenager said. She had not had the most pleasant meals in the Moon Cell, the device rarely had any culinary culture outside of standardized curry and bread, so to experience any sort of real food would be a new experience.

Those military rations don't count as food, they're just sustenance, which while made logistical sense given the space-fairing ship, still didn't taste like anything.

"Admiral, pardon me asking, but are you well?" Kelly asked.

Hakuno tilted her head, "I'm fine?"

"W-Whoa," The woman took a step back. "Alright, nothing prepared me for that."

"...?"

"Please stop with looking more adorable than puppies."

"I didn't mean to?"

Kelly recovered from her mysterious reaction, Hakuno didn't understand it, but got the feeling this wasn't going to change anytime soon… Her Servant had done the same reaction… And Rin.

"In any case, if you have any problems or need help, just forward me a message through your Omni-Tool," She said, revealing an orange holographic display appear over her arm, Hakuno noticed a small accessory of sorts that acted as the hardware on the woman's appendage. "Let's see… What's your Omni-Tool Identification?"

She didn't have an Omni-Tool.

 _But had something far, far more advanced._

"Moon Cell Regalia," The words slipped out of her mouth, she heard a background authentication, but it didn't come from Kelly, rather within her own head.

"Oh!" Kelly said in slight surprise. "It suddenly popped up, did you activate it recently? Commander likely gave you a new one."

"Sort of," Hakuno answered.

She looked up, "Quite an elegant ID, you're a fan of historic royalties?"

"I have a good recollection of pre-space Earth history," She said, "I like to read."

"Too bad we can't seem to get any of our tunes in the galaxy's channels," Kelly said with mild disappointment. "Guess they can't compete with the new market."

"Can I still hear some Earth music?" Hakuno asked curiously.

"Oh? Sure! I think I have a few songs…" Kelly tapped on her Omni-Tool. "I can send it to your player in the Captain's Quarters, it's the device on the stand next to the bed."

Hakuno would check that out later, it was new, and the musical arts was something that was barely in the Moon Cell at all. So it would be an interesting thing to do.

"I'm heading off now, Admiral," Kelly said casually, treating the title as little more than an afterthought. "Need to chat with Miranda, she's a bit stuck-up, but someone has to do it." She paused for a moment, "You should chat with the other crew members, being stuck up here won't help your social skills."

With that, Kelly left into the elevator again which's doors closed, leaving Hakuno Kishinami alone at the doorway into the Captain's Quarters.

Well, Hakuno guessed she could try talking with other crew members instead of waiting for them to seek her. She did something similar during the Holy Grail War, but in such a scenario, it wasn't wise to form bonds with those who could very well be your enemy the next week… Or eliminated by their own opponents.

 _That didn't stop her from having daily conversations with her 'classmates'._

The survivor of the Holy Grail War shook her head and waited for the elevator to become available again so that she may head to the floor of the CIC, Combat Information Center.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard looked over the galaxy map, her eyes staring intensely at the SR2 Normandy's position coming out of the Mass Relay, close to the space of Omega. There, in the corner of her gaze, she noticed the crimson colors of the larger Omega Relay, a device that the Moon Cell's knowledge indicated as a valuable strategic asset to the Collectors. While Jane wished to destroy or head through it to deal with the threat, she knew that without the required Reaper IFF, the Normandy would be torn apart.

The Moon Cell's observation didn't go past the Omega Relay, Jane theorized that the Reaper's must have some sort of disruption device that prevented it.

But, for now, she'll avoid it.

Her primary focus is gathering her crew, Garrus will be somewhere on Omega, tearing apart mercenaries and Blue Suns at this moment. Not to mention, a recent conversion with The Illusive Man had given her a list of new crew candidates, she'll have to look over it carefully. While normally she'd be able to deal with this on her own, now the safety of her Admiral had to be taken into consideration when deciding whether to recruit these individuals.

A subtle noise of the elevator doors opening drew Shepard's attention, Jane's gaze shifted towards it and spotted Hakuno Kishinami, adorned in her new uniform, walk out with a curious expression as she fully took in the CIC from a newfound perspective.

Adorable, even with that military outfit making her appear somewhat professional, she still looked incredibly adorable.

Jane Shepard struggled to restrain herself from outright hugging the sixteen-year-old girl.

She shook her head and forced herself to face the Galaxy Map once again, it wouldn't do to stare at her Admiral. Hakuno seemed fascinated with just exploring the Normandy and Shepard didn't wish to stop her from doing so… Unless it's in the dangerous locations of the ship.

Focus… Focus… Focus…

It was hard to do so, as Hakuno Kishinami apparently decided to introduce herself to her crew members… One by one.

"Hello, I'm Hakuno Kishinami."

"What do you do?"

"I'm Hakuno, what's that?"

"Is that your job?"

"Kishinami Hakuno, and your name?"

"The mathematical solutions on that program are off by point one-nine-two, you should raise it."

Wait, what was that last one from her?

Shepard looked up, spotting the small Admiral leaning over the chair of a crew member at the bridge. The Commander sighed, "I can't focus with her here."

"Sorry, Commander," Kelly spoke from her terminal next to where Shepard stood. "I suggested her speaking to the other crewmembers, I believe it would do her some good."

"I appreciate your concern, Chambers," Jane said. "And I agree, just hadn't prepared myself for it… She's a very sheltered girl, so I haven't expected her to be so forward with the crew."

Hakuno Kishinami was sheltered, but not in the way many would likely presume. The data girl had lived most of her self-aware life inside the Moon Cell, in the 2030s, it's been a century since then but to her, it might as well been two days ago.

Kelly nodded in agreement, "I got that much from her when I met her earlier."

Joker's voice came from the nearby speaker, "Commander, we're approaching Omega."

"Copy that," Shepard replied, "EDI, alert Miranda and Jacob for departure."

"Understood," EDI responded.

Commander Jane Shepard stepped off the small podium in front of the Galaxy Map and circled her way around the bridge, walking towards her Admiral who had managed to get to the pilot's seat.

She introduced herself, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami, pleased to meet you, Joker."

The man didn't stop himself from working the ship, but spoke in reply, "So you're the hotshot Admiral the Commander informed us about,?"

"Yeah," Hakuno confirmed.

"So, if I take a break on my shift, will you scold me?" He joked.

The girl tilted her head, "Why? Wouldn't taking time to rest be good for you?"

"... Oh my God."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said something I never thought I'll hear from a superior officer."

Shepard chuckled, "Don't get too used to it, Joker, you still have to do your job."

"Of course I will, nobody but I can pilot this baby," He pridefully said.

"Well aware of that," Shepard smiled then turned her attention to Hakuno, "How are you holding up?"

Hakuno Kishinami replied in _Japanese_ , "The crew's nice, but I miss my friends."

If Shepard hadn't gotten the language from the Moon Cell, as since her Master knew the language the Moon Cell had given Servant it as well, she wouldn't have understood it. The girl clearly preferred using the Japanese language, as it was her native tongue, unfortunately, she could not speak with it with anyone but the Heroic Spirit.

Still, Shepard replied in English, "I feel the same, still, we'll work with what we can get. In the meantime, stay aboard the Normandy, you can work with EDI in helping me while I'm on Omega."

"Okay," The Master spoke in English again.

"No idea what she said there," Joker commented. "I didn't know you were bilingual, Shepard."

"It's a useful skill," She replied. "Admiral, do you have it on?" Shepard pointed to her own earbud, indicating whether or not the teenager had the communication device.

"Yes," Hakuno replied, tapping the hardware lightly, it was covered by her hair so it was hard to spot.

"Good, keep in touch, I'm heading down."


	11. Chapter 11

**Girlzilla Author Note** : Hello everyone, I hope you all will enjoy the chapter. I'm no Mass Effect fanatic, so pardon any lapse in technology or lore errors I might make. I'll be sure to try to explain as the story progresses. I won't reply to Guest reviews that don't give themselves nicknames, hope you understand.

 **Have a Little Feith:** As far as my brother and I have theorized, it was only possible in the Moon Cell because of it being all a virtual world, as such, her body can further digitize itself because bodily restrictions aren't as strict. However, in the real world, Hakuno needs to have her body in reality or risk losing herself. That's what I think so anyway.

 **Axel Fones:** It is an adorable image.

 **sakaewmatsui** : Thank you!

 **King of fans** : Hakuno doesn't have her umu or fluff tail! Poor Hakuno!

 **Zero** : The Crucible superweapon has nothing on Hakuno's adorableness!

 **Student** : Hehe, Shepard is acting more like an older sister, but I wouldn't discount a few maternal instincts. Yeah, Jane Shepard's backstory shall be revealed overtime with the Dream Cycle that Hakuno receives.

 **Primordial inscriptor Z-09** : It's like a New Game Plus Shepard with Hakuno as her 'let's change everything' option!

 **New fan** : Thank you!

 **BattleshipFusou** : I'll try my best to retain your attention!

 **helenGet** : I appreciate the compliment!

Have fun reading everybody! To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 11: Digital Hacker

Hakuno Kishinami had the capability to hack every system, every security, the entirety of the Omega Station. It wasn't that surprising, the run-down shack of a facility that host all the scum in the Milky Way Galaxy couldn't compare to an entity created by the reality-shaping 4.6 billion-year-old Moon Cell. Whether it was virtual or artificial intelligence that protected Omega's networks didn't matter against the Digital Human. Still, even though she could doesn't mean Hakuno would use her Spirit Hacker abilities to change anything on Omega without prior information.

That came around to the major point.

Omega was not a nice place, it only took a quick read on the Codex to understand what kind of environment this was. Yet, despite that, people lived in this place out of desperation and poverty.

She couldn't just sit around and do nothing, listening in on her Servant's comms and letting EDI handle all the work. Rider didn't specify to get involved, only to avoid physically stepping on Omega. Hakuno would not leave the safety of the Normandy, but the magus girl will change this place around.

Omega ran on two primary things.

The first, Aria, a powerful Biotic Asari, which was a humanoid monogendered species with nearly identical biological appearance to humanity. It was a subject for another time, but Aria served as Omega's primary means of mafia-style control in keeping the station from outright turning into a free-for-all law breaking hellhole. She wasn't a government and was questionably moral, but Hakuno understood the importance Aria meant to Omega's hierarchy.

Secondly, credits, the standard financial unit for the Citadel Races of the galaxy. Hakuno didn't know how much a Moon Cell's currency used in the Holy Grail War would translate to credits, but that wasn't important. Credits ran everything on Omega, but it wasn't properly being used to enhance, repair, or upgrade the station.

Hakuno wouldn't do anything with the first, but the second?

Her personal morals debated against stealing, and she wouldn't, but there were so many credits being pilfered through Omega's systems by illegal means that just redirecting the amount to more beneficial work would do wonders.

It wouldn't be instantaneous, but later down the line, the results will pile up that perhaps Omega wouldn't be considered such an awful place.

The way of access Omega without tracking it back to the Normandy would be to use EDI's access point in her self-contained networking, not by using the AI, but rather the bridge EDI creates during cyberwarfare in attempts to aid Shepard during the Servant's missions.

A bit complicated, but Hakuno is able to bypass that by cheating with Code Casts.

Of course, she could have used the Regalia to take control of all of Omega's systems and networking by connecting with the Moon Cell. The Moon Cell had taken control and interconnected all of Earth's networks in less than a second when it was discovered by humanity in 2030, at least, that was what happened before the change of history.

But first…

"Shepard finished talking with Aria, correct?" Hakuno asked EDI from the Captain's Quarters, she had returned here after introducing herself to the crewmembers in CIC, still had to visit other parts of the ship, but it was a step forward.

"Confirmed, Commander Shepard had completed dialogue," EDI didn't hesitate to reply for a second.

"What is she doing now?" Hakuno inquired.

"The Commander is currently joining a mercenary coalition against Archangel in order to approach and recruit him."

Hakuno nodded, "I'm going to borrow your bridge," She said.

"I appreciate the forewarning," EDI replied, not even arguing against the Shepard-entitled Admiral as the AI must have already reasoned that Hakuno couldn't be stopped through any cyber warfare means.

 _The magus' magic circuits flared to life within her._

"Code Cast: Hack," She stated the magecraft's title.

She should start by helping Rider and her companions with the enemy mercenaries. Shepard had mentioned that one of her companions, likely being Archangel, was on Omega. So it's safe to assume that Rider would join with Archangel and turn against the mercenaries. Using the bridge EDI created, Hakuno Kishinami slipped right into Omega's systems with little effort, bypassing security measures and firewalls.

Hakuno couldn't access everything, for instance, isolated networks detached from Omega's own, like that armored aerial vehicle in Shepard's view. However, Hakuno can gain access to it through Shepard's Omnitool if the Servant got close enough.

Of course, it would be much easier to pull this off if she had been there herself, but she would stay in the Normandy per Rider's instruction.

And… Done.

A bit of a cheat, but she created a fleeting Virtual Intelligence, VI, to take control and turn on the mercenaries and freelancers by using the Moon Cell Regalia. It wasn't an Artificial Intelligence, as it didn't have free-thinking like herself or those AI in the Holy Grail War, but it served its purpose.

The VI would self-destruct after a period of time so that it couldn't be analyzed for its advanced properties compared to even the most high-tier VIs currently available.

She sent a small message to Rider's Omnitool detailing the change.

Shepard replied in text with a simple, "Thanks."

A bit later, Hakuno also sealed the back accessways.

Now, according to Cerberus records, there are over eight-hundred thousand humans living on Omega, a staggering amount considering humanity's recent approach on the galactic scene, the station's history, and the deteriorating state of it.

At least, that's what Hakuno thought.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know where to start first… So… Why not start clearing up all that debt those people owed before improving their living conditions? Then upgrading the various districts, expand the station, and hire morally-defined mercenaries to serve as a police force? Well, she'll need more information for the latter first, but for now, the debt.

That sounds good.

Also, station defenses, Shepard did explain about the Reapers to her, so shouldn't they prepare the galaxy for that?

She didn't know about the other species, but the magus could send information and higher technological knowledge back to humanity… It wouldn't be that hard with the Regalia's backing.

"Alright…" Hakuno said. "Let's begin."

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard knew that it was somewhat necessary, for this mission at least, to have Miranda and Jacob with her as a squad. As even though she was a Heroic Spirit, it did mean that she alone could cover multiple fronts simultaneously with her enhanced speed. A bit of prep work, along with her Admiral's hacking abilities, did wonders to cripple the mercenary coalition that now sent waves against them.

"Damn, Shepard, you've still got it," Archangel, or as Jane already knew the Turian by, Garrus, commented while sniping down incoming enemies one after the other.

"Right back at ya, Garrus," Jane replied with a smirk through her visor.

Since her summoning, Jane Shepard had known the generalized location and condition of all her old crew, an aspect of her Noble Phantasm for being a Rider-class Servant. It had been mentioned in passing, but that also included that she knew that Garrus was the Archangel.

Well, not exactly, but Shepard knew her comrade well enough.

She had Miranda and Jacob take the point at the entrance of the stairwell to the second floor, where the less amount of soldiers would push toward but still enough to warrant the position to be held.

As for the back accessways into the building?

No need to deal with it.

Jane had Hakuno locked the doors without so much as a single shot fired, no bothersome firefights necessary!

Damn did having that digital girl for an Admiral come with great perks.

Now all Jane had to do was shoot down any approaching enemies with her inexhaustible ammo within her weapon. Actually, it could run out, it was created out of magical energy which pulled from Shepard, and hence, Hakuno Kishinami's reserves, but coming to the point of conserving rounds would only happen in desperate circumstances.

Such as being outside of range to her Admiral for an extended period of time or Hakuno having exhausted herself to her limits.

Thankfully, Shepard knew herself to be quite good at determining her teammates' limitations. So figuring out her Admiral's shouldn't be hard.

"You must have a quarian with you, Tali'Zorah?" Garrus questioned.

"Why ask?" Shepard replied as she shot down another foolish Blue Suns mercenary that tried to cross the bridge.

Garrus was looking through his rifle's zoom attachment, "Because I believe I spot their own vehicle firing on them, ah, that Krogan died, now this day is complete."

Shepard's smile widened, that's her adorable Admiral's work, "Not Tali, though she is with me, I got another. Less mechanic, more hacker."

"Doesn't sound like they appreciate the hands-on experience," Garrus struck a conversation casually, it wasn't surprising, the so-called mercenary groups that had sieged them had fallen to their last dregs, so the battle was over after Shepard and her team made their lives meet their abrupt end.

Just like the good old days.

"Well I just need to call on that favor and have you teach her how to use small firearms," Jane replied, causing Garrus to nearly choke. "That'll solve my worries of her trying to get hands-on experience."

The turian suddenly laughed, "Alright then, after this, I'll do that favor and teach this hacker girl how to be the best shot in the galaxy."

"That'll be a sight to see," Shepard said. "Think that's enough of them," She lowered her weapon.

"Good," Garrus replied. "Surprised I made it out of here without a scar to tell the tale, but that's what happens when we're teamed up, Shepard," He chuckled as he reloaded his rifle.

"Miranda, Jacob, report," Shepard activated her communicator.

"All clear here, Commander," Jacob responded.

"Enemies neutralized, Shepard," Miranda reported.

Jane ordered, "Understood, we're heading out."

Garrus looked to Shepard, "So, got a ship?"

"Normandy two-point-oh," Shepard replied. "Bigger, but just as effective as she was back then. I'm on a mission, Garrus, the whole swig of Reapers, Collectors, and dangers that would make Saren only a blip on the radar."

"Well, then I'll join you, missed the high-stake missions and your ever-so charismatic leadership."

"I knew you couldn't get away from my charming skills," Shepard joked in return. "Only thing that gives you purpose."

"Hey, don't push it, Shepard, I'll still fire concussion shots at you if I have too."

The Heroic Spirit laughed, "Alright then! Let's head back to the Normandy."

* * *

After a tiring session of hacking through Omega, Hakuno Kishinami decided to take a break. It had proved a bit more difficult than she imagined, and she didn't make much progress until by accident the magus accessed one of the Regalia's other features.

Knowledge.

It wasn't just given, Hakuno had to be quite specific and detailed as to what she wanted to know or all she would receive was a bunch of generalized data. Not to mention, it mentally strained her, which was expected considering it was literally the Moon Cell shoving information into her head.

She had to filter through it and even her digital frame couldn't handle it all at once. There was a limit on how much she could take for the day, any further she theorized would knock her unconscious.

Hence, after applying some of the newfound information, Hakuno decided to take a break.

EDI's hologram popped into the holographical display, "Admiral Hakuno, Doctor Chakwas is inquiring for you."

Hakuno recalled that the elderly medical practitioner had mentioned wanting to create medical records for her, a check-up as it were.

"Tell her I'll be right down," Hakuno answered and stood up from her relaxed position on the chair before the desk.

The elevator had many crew members using it, but all were dropped off before it went up to the Captain's Quarters, so Hakuno Kishinami found the trip down to the Crew's Quarters to be by herself. After leaving the elevator and circling around to the medical bay, Hakuno entered it and spotted Doctor Chakwas, but not Tali'Zorah as she anticipated.

"Curious as to where Tali went?" Dr. Chakwas said to Hakuno's replying nod. "Quarians are known to be excelling engineers and mechanics. Tali'Zorah finished repairing her environmental suit a bit ago and headed down."

There must be some cultural reasoning as to why an entire species would be labeled to excel at a specified range of talents. She'd have to read into it further from the Codex back in the Captain's Quarters.

The magus girl walked up to Dr. Chakwas, "You wanted to do a medical examination?" Hakuno questioned.

"Glad you remembered, yes, I have no prior records to you so I wish to make some due haste. I'll also need to do Shepard again as well to update her old ones," She stood up from her swivel chair. "Sit on the examination table."

What followed was exactly what Hakuno predicted, a basic examination and recording of her physical body's condition, however, as Doctor Chakwas continued further and further with more specialized equipment, the questions began piling up with an increasingly concerned tone in the woman's voice. Until it reached the point where the medical practitioner put down her equipment, locked the door, and subtly shut off recording equipment. After those actions, she simply wheeled the chair next to Hakuno's position and sat down.

"Hakuno Kishinami," Dr. Chakwas began. "In many instances, you are a healthy sixteen-year-old civilian girl… However, your body temperature is below normal, visual reaction time exceeds my ability to analyze, heart beats at a perfect rhythm, emotionally stunted as Shepard mentioned, and a few other concerns that have me believe you've been genetically modified."

"I haven't," Hakuno answers truthfully.

The original Hakuno Kishinami didn't have access to such technology, which did not yet exist in the last years of the 20th century or early 21st century when the girl had been placed into cryogenic storage after the terrorist conflict that sparked another world war.

"Oh, I know that," She replied, revealing a syringe with red liquid inside. It was the blood that Dr. Chakwas had taken from Hakuno during the examination, it only after looking at it more carefully did the Digital Human noticed the data particles floating within in ways that would be impossible in reality… If she wasn't created by the Moon Cell that is.

Hakuno paled visibly, but explained, "I'm not a Geth."

"That's for certain, the Geth are radically different. Still, it shouldn't be possible for something like you to even exist yet here you are, some hybrid between a human and a VI," The woman stated.

"AI," Hakuno corrected. "Shepard knows, keeps it secret for my safety."

 _This galaxy hates Artificial Intelligence and she could be considered the pinnacle of all AIs in its eyes._

"A biological artificial intelligence…?"

Hakuno shook her head, "It's more than that… The closest analogy I made up to describe it is that I'm classified as a 'Digital Human'." She paused. "I'm… Human."

"I've seen that you needed food and rest, so I'll treat you as I would all the human crewmembers. Besides, we already have one AI on this ship, what's having another going to do?" Dr. Chakwas took it in quite casually and finally finished writing down something. "Also, you're much too like a civilian, doubt you're any more dangerous than anyone else."

 _She had defeated the final master, now it was silent, the once filled halls of the academy completely cold and dark after the weeks of the Holy Grail War… All that remained of one-hundred and twenty-eight Masters was her and the only other friend she could save._

"Thanks," Hakuno replied gratefully.

Dr. Chakwas unlocked the door, "You can leave, thank you for the truthful statements. I'll keep your secret under my medical oath and my friendship to Shepard."

Hakuno Kishinami gave a light bow in appreciation before leaving the medical bay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Girlzilla Author's Note** : How does Boyzilla do it!? How does he update his stories so much!? Is there a secret to it!? It's hard writing around 2k chapters yet it does it and more seemingly effortlessly.

 **Boyzilla Author's Note** : It's a hobby.

 **Impstar** : Thanks! Boyzilla helps me along with character interactions, so I'm learning how to make them better and better, I think. There's a lot of potential with Hakuno's Digital Human nature in Mass Effect.

 **Sakaematsui** : I always wanted Hakuno to hack something that big!

 **BattleshipFosou** : Hakuno is very dangerous, that head tilt is deadly!

 **Snickering Fox** : Let's hope Chakwas can keep it secret.

 **Takei Daloui:** Your first paragraph details the scene perfectly of what Chakwas was feeling. The flashback at that moment also details that our 'civilian' girl isn't so innocent as they are led to believe. Yeah, Boyzilla already bought the collector's edition of Extella Link, and the Moon Tile War set separately.

 **Student** : Student-senpai! There is nothing Hakuno can't hack! Save for maybe the Reaper and Velber star stuff! Maybe Prothean as well, cause that tech is so different.

 **Chronos0305** : Nero and Tamamo are in Digital/Extra, they won't appear here, but other Servants will.

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, Chakwas can at least treat Hakuno like a human, but what if it's something AI-related that affects her!? Well, she's got the Regalia for that I guess.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 12: Turian, Quarian, and Spirit Hacker

Hakuno Kishinami knew that EDI's AI Core lay behind the medical facility of the SR2 Normandy. She had read up on Artificial Intelligence Research both in public records and inside Cerberus Codex provided to Shepard. It didn't have too much detail, Artificial Intelligence was strictly prohibited in Citadel Space and even Cerberus's methods in creating EDI were crude and primitive compared to the complexity of the Moon Cell's SERAPH creations.

A multitude of Artificial Intelligence, labeled NPC, were created to help manage the Holy Grail War within the academy under the guise of Student Council members and Facility. But that all had been inside the Moon Cell's virtual networks, In contrast, EDI was constrained to physical hardware connected to the Normandy, a blue box as it was described.

However, EDI worked under Shepard, not Hakuno, so it wasn't her decision to change the shipborne AI.

It almost seemed like EDI was lonely and isolated from the crew, they didn't talk to her unless necessary. In fact, Hakuno chatted with the AI far more than the organization EDI worked for.

 _Perhaps it's because they are similar._

Speaking of Shepard, the Heroic Spirit should be returning any minute now with her prior crewmember, a turian, another alien race that happened to be quite dinosaurian and bird-like in makeup.

Yet another species with similarities to Earth's life, if more prehistoric than modern this time.

There had to be some sort of link, Quarians, Asari, and Turians all had similarities to Earth's creatures. Considering there were other races, the only race that was the most far fetched and likely to not be related to Earth were the Elcor.

Hakuno glanced to the Moon Cell Regalia, she could access the Moon Cell's information concerning this and the links between them all. The problem is that it would take too long for her to sort through all of it, she didn't have the time to do that right now.

The Digital Human hadn't left the Crew Quarter Cafeteria, instead, relaxing at the table which had a few crew members come and go, it was a good place to familiarize herself with the Normandy's personnel. As such, she waved at Shepard casually when the Heroic Spirit sat down after finishing her mission.

"You've been a good girl while I'm gone?" Shepard said with a small smile.

Hakuno smiled in return, "I got sent to the Doctor, but I'm okay; if discovered."

"Ah, yeah, Chakwas can spot anything," Rider, Shepard, replied in anticipated acknowledgment. "I'll briefly chat with her about it in a bit."

"You got your friend safely?" Hakuno inquired about the turian.

"Garrus? Yeah, he's just fine. That turian is a tough one, even fired a few concussion rounds at me, not that they would have worked."

The magus girl knew what Rider meant, something on the caliber of concussion rounds wouldn't likely affect a Heroic Spirit. At least, that's what Hakuno thought given Shepard's usage of the ammo type in her words.

"I didn't see him," She stated.

"He went down to Engineering, wanted to greet Tali first, but I know he'll come back up here to check on the ship's weapons. He's that sort of guy," Shepard replied. "Next is a Salarian, you read up on them yet?"

Hakuno shook her head, "Not fully, they've only been mentioned in passing with what I read so far."

"What species you've read up so far?"

Hakuno tilted her head, Shepard restrained herself, "Asari, Turian, Elcor, Quarian, Krogan, Vocha, and Drell."

"Extensive, you've got just a few more, quite a studious one aren't you?"

Hakuno's face flushed red in embarrassment from the praise. She'd always like to read, it was one of the few relaxing moments in the Holy Grail War, even if it was being done to gain information on the enemy servants she would, at times, read for personal interest.

"Yes…" She trailed off.

Shepard chuckled lightly, "You're just too cute. What else have you been up too?"

"I've hacked Omega Station and-"

"Wait, hacked the station?" Shepard questioned astonished. "As in, the whole thing?"

"Yes?"

"Holy shit, you weren't caught or anything, right? It's one thing to hack a vehicle, another to do the whole damn station."

The brown-haired girl blinked, "It was easy, I used EDI as a bridge and bypassed securities with Code Casts. Then used the Regalia to micromanage all the illegal credit trade to more beneficial programs and services."

"You're telling me you just installed a welfare program on Omega…"

"I… Guess…? I didn't proceed further, I wanted to hire protection but waited for you to return so I can ask about which mercenary groups were morally-bound." Hakuno answered. "There was a lot of leaking credits that were lost in Omega, didn't know what to do with them so I transferred it."

Shepard brought up her Omni-Tool, the device lit up with a holographic display, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when Rider spotted her account's credit bank.

"Now I really can buy you the most expensive Kinetic Barriers in the galaxy…" The Servant's voice carried a tone of disbelief.

"Um… Shepard…?"

Shepard stared at her Omni-Tool.

Hakuno glanced around and spotted Miranda walking around the corridor, "Miranda! I think I broke Shepard."

It was the first time Hakuno Kishinami had actually started a conversation with the Cerberus member.

"What do you mean, broke Shepard?" Miranda questioned in her cold, calculated voice. The woman walked over to Shepard's side, noting the Commander didn't respond. "Shepard? Is something wrong…?"

Now Miranda spotted Shepard's Omni-Tool and its display… And just stared.

"Miranda?" Hakuno asked.

No response.

"Now I broke her too…" Hakuno trailed off.

Did… Did she make a mistake?

* * *

After a few minutes to recover, Commander Jane Shepard led Hakuno Kishinami down to engineering to inquire Garrus about potential mercenary group applicants that fit the girl's specifications. Shepard couldn't make the suggestion herself as it has been two years since her demise, a lot can change in that period of time on a galactic scale.

She found Garrus with Tali, as expected, they were having a light conversation concerning the old days on the previous Normandy, making up for lost time with a casual chat.

"You guys started talking about the old days without me?" Shepard spoke in a faked hurt tone. "Here I thought we were friends!"

Garrus chuckled, "Don't worry, we only talked about everything not concerning you."

Tali'Zorah continued, "Basically all the good things."

Shepard pressed a hand against her chest like she'd been shot, "Ouch, that hurt more than the Reaper's doom talk."

Hakuno looked confused, but Shepard knew her Admiral wouldn't understand the context here.

"So, Shepard," The turian began. "Is she that hacker you mentioned?" He questioned.

"This is her," Shepard patted her hand on Hakuno's shoulder. "Brown-haired, starlit eyed, and so adorable the Geth would learn emotions at just a glance."

Tali'Zorah giggled at that comment, "I doubt they would feel even with her looks," She said with amusement.

Oh the irony, Shepard couldn't stop grinning

Hakuno blinked with a monotone expression, "Shepard, the suggestion?"

"Right, right," Jane said. "Save the lesson for later, Garrus, wondering if you knew any mercenary groups that…"

She continued on for a bit, Garrus looked a bit shocked at Jane's words and even more so that it came from Hakuno Kishinami. Jane had to word it carefully as to not mention her Admiral had hacked the entirety of Omega Station in such a short period of time, it wouldn't do to let their quarian companion, or anyone else, to get the wrong ideas.

A bit of guilt, but Shepard would explain it all to Tali in time.

"I'll get back to you on that, Shepard, it's been a while since I've dealt with the more tolerable groups," Garrus answered.

"That's fine," Shepard replied. "I have to go fetch a Salarian Doctor now and there's apparently some plague in the mission area that doesn't affect humans so can't take you."

The turian nodded in understanding, "Good idea, best to lower potential mission affecting principles. Well, give me a call when you need me, and also when you want me to do that favor." He glanced towards her Admiral.

Hakuno tilted her head, "I don't understand."

Both Garrus and Tali'Zorah nearly stumbled on their own feet.

"Yeah…" Shepard trailed off. "You're going to have to learn to deal with that, else I might send you to Chakwas for cases of cardiac arrest."

"Spirits, Shepard, you could have had least warned me about her ability!"

"But what fun would that have been? Besides, if I'm going to die from a heart attack I might as well bring you with me."

Tali swore, "Screw you, Shepard! Now I know that Geth comment wasn't a joke at all!"

Jane raised her hands, "I told you!"

"I'm sorry," Hakuno apologized.

Shepard turned to her, "Don't worry about it, it's just part of your character. I mean, apart from the monotone."

Hakuno Kishinami arched a brow at that but didn't comment.

"Anyway, once my other teammates recover, then we'll leave Omega… Actually, I'll buy some things and then we'll leave Omega."

She had all this currency now, might as well put it to use in upgrading her crew's equipment and Normandy's systems, though the latter would more likely be found at the Citadel. As well as taking into consideration her crew members' opinion on what potential ship upgrades can be done to the SR2 Normandy.

It's not like they can rely on her Noble Phantasm to bail it out, it had limited uses as it would strain her, and by proxy her Admiral's, magical energy reserves upon use.

"Shepard," Hakuno spoke up.

"Yeah, Admiral?" Jane replied.

Garrus made a confused expresion "Admiral?"

Hakuno continued, "Where's our next destination?"

"Citadel, for supplies and a few favors, it's a large station, you'll enjoy it," Shepard answered.

"And Earth?" She questioned.

"Earth?" Jane paused. "That's a bit tricky… I'll see what I can do, but maybe." She wasn't going to deny Hakuno Kishinami's interest in Earth, the girl had originated from there and likely wondered what had happened since. Also, it's possible she might be able to contact other Spirit Hackers that could be useful in countering the Reapers.

There so many things Jane had to do in preparation for the Reapers, anything to stall or stop them. A countermeasure for the Collectors, a method to destroy or change the Omega 4 Relay, upgrading the civilizations' military technologies… The Moon Cell would greatly increase odds of success, but Hakuno Kishinami was still learning how to use the Regalia, it would take time.

Time was a precious resource.

Only so much before, worst-case scenario, the Reapers are all over the place. The only relatively safe location for an extended period of time would be Earth because the Moon Cell would help the Sol System per Hakuno's instruction and to ensure its own self-survival. But outside of that, the rest of the galaxy would be lit aflame in a instant.

She would not let that happen.

Jane Shepard may be dead.

But Heroic Spirit Shepard was only getting started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Girlzilla Author's Note** : Thanks everyone for the support and reviews! They made me smile and laugh, inspiring me to keep on writing. Also, decided to add in a new spice, though it would be… Interesting. Mordin… Is my least favorite character, but don't worry, I'll make sure he has interactions with Hakuno in the future.

 **Boyzilla Author's Note** : This chapter… What have you done!? Hope Hakuno doesn't get influenced by her!

 **Anonymous1684** : Shepard's NP remains a mystery!

 **Amerdism** : Shepard knows, but Hakuno was based off a girl on Earth, so the saying still applies.

 **King of Fans** : Gilgamesh's riches are off the charts.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : All shall fall before Hakuno's adorableness!

 **Sky EXE** : Innocence of the Moon Cell EX! Hahahaha! Geth shall fall to it!

 **Student** : This scene must… No, I must resist turning this story into an outright comedy!

 **Kreceir** : Mama Normandy to Hakuno, haha.

 **KiroZen** : Not even any Feats will allow a saving throw against Hakuno's Head Tilt.

 **Ebony sword** : An interesting suggestion… Mhm.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 13: **M** on **O** to **N** e mus **I** cal **K** arm **A**

Hakuno Kishinami was trying to figure out how to play the music that was stored in the Regalia, how come when it came advanced programming and magical reconstruction it was simple, but something as basic as a music player escaped her understanding? Her Servant, Shepard, had left immediately for the next mission after introducing her to Garrus and Tali'Zorah, apparently short on time to act.

So, the Digital Human returned to the Captain's Quarters and proceeded to begin reading more about the galaxy at large, but remembered that Kelly granted her some Earth media had Hakuno trying to figure out exactly how to play it. It was something new, and she wanted to hear it.

Now if only Hakuno could make the Regalia play music!

She pouted, tapping hard light screens displayed by the Moon Cell Regalia, her fingers moved through numerous screens as her mind filtered information at a brisk pace.

Did she just tap at a screen having the Omega's Station's status?

Ah, she already forgot, probably wouldn't be anything important.

"Oh! Think that's it!" Hakuno exclaimed happily at finally finding her goal. A long list of songs divided into tracks, she clicked on play with the default settings, which would switch between random songs as each track ends.

It was some album about age-old 20th-century songs.

Hakuno knew she probably wouldn't like all the songs, but she would at least give them all a hearing. Then maybe make a playlist of her favorites to listen on repeat, regardless, the gentle beat started to play through…

The Normandy's speakers...

"Uh oh," Hakuno took notice she didn't specify where to play the music in particular.

As usual, blame the Moon Cell, for a cold logical machine it kept getting her into these situations.

EDI's holographic display popped up on the nearby terminal as Hakuno closed her Regalia's screens just in time to avoid questions by the AI.

"Admiral, may I inquire as to why the Normandy is broadcasting 1978 _I Will Survive_ by Gloria Gaynor?"

"Why did you immediately question me!?" Hakuno responded with an exclamation.

"Your reaction informs me that you are solely responsible," EDI said.

Hakuno covered her face with her hands, utterly embarrassed at the situation, "Sorry, didn't mean too…" She apologized. "Least it's just the Normandy…"

"Incorrect, I've stated it broadcasted, in a spectacular display of hacking skill it overturned every speaker and channel on Omega."

"No! No! No!" Hakuno Kishinami wailed in utter embarrassment as she hid her face on the desk with her arms, her legs kicking the floor.

It was playing on the entire station?!

Shepard is going to kill her!

Why was she such an incompetent person when it comes to simple things?

At least the song is catchy…

Ah… Kelly probably figured out what happened too…

Hakuno resolved to apologize to Kelly Chambers later.

Also, what's up with the title and lyrics about surviving? Oh, the song finally ended, thank goodness…

Then another beat began.

EDI continued, "Now 1977 _Stayin' Alive_ by Bee Gees is playing, the male crew has also started singing."

Hakuno slumped back into hiding under her arms.

This is the Moon Cell's fault and she very well knows it with song titles like that!

* * *

Miranda had thought the mission to be going rather well, Shepard had convinced the quarantine guards to let them through by virtue of being human, as such, immune to whatever pathogen that spread through this side of Omega Station. Then proceeded to make some decisions that furthered their progress exponentially, using EDI's assets to make a clean beeline toward their destination while also obtaining information about the current situation about this disease.

Then, as typical for their location, they came across some hostiles that attacked without so much as opening dialogue.

Immediately, they took cover from the barrage of weapon's fire.

That's when the music started playing and Miranda's sense of understanding turned one-eighty degrees. At first, the Cerberus member believed someone hacked her communication line. Until she noted that it was playing on the Omega Station's channels…

Every. Single. Channel.

Throughout the entire facility.

It wasn't some background tune or bland music from some distant alien colony, but rather _Earth_ culture from a bygone era, a genre of music that had been pushed aside a centuries ago for the modern culture.

"Oh my god," Miranda heard Shepard comment. "I love that girl so damn much right now."

Miranda knew exactly who the Commander meant.

"Hakuno Kishinami…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Commander," Jacob spoke up, "We're in the middle of a firefight."

"Yes, soldier," Commander Shepard said. "And that's exactly the reason why I'm about to pull off this stunt!"

Miranda looked to her, "What do you-"

Commander Jane Shepard left her cover with a casual stroll, her weapon poised as she began to close the distance in movement in sync with the beat of the music. Understandably, her biotics flared with a deep blue tint, it rolled off the N7 armor, seemingly thrumming with each chorus.

Of course, Shepard starting singing the lyrics as she proceeded to burst rounds of Mass Effect weaponry, this act made her a picture similar to a goddess of war on the battlefield.

"Holy shit," Jacob's words matched well with Miranda's own thoughts.

This… How… What made this possible for Shepard to mow down these many hostiles while simultaneously avoiding returning fire? While Biotics had advantages, and Miranda would know this better than most, it had restrictions that the Commander ignored.

All while moving to the lyrics.

That didn't mean the enemy hadn't gotten a few shots in, Shepard's kinetic barriers blocked them.

Miranda and Jacob started providing covering fire, with their opponents focus on the Commander's exposed self, it allowed the two to pick them off easier.

Still, Miranda couldn't remember any records of Shepard ever pulling something like this before. Sure, there were instances of biotic charges, but never something as ludicrously odd as this instance. Not to mention, Hakuno continued to showcase hacking capabilities that put the galaxy's most famous hackers to shame.

No, not to shame, rather, Hakuno made them look like complete amateurs.

Who was Hakuno Kishinami?

In the limited free time Miranda had, she had briefly investigated any records pertaining to this individual.

Nothing.

There was nothing that either public or Cerberus had on this human girl, a ghost in the system.

It was like she spontaneously appeared out of nowhere, on the station where Shepard was, and miraculously revived the Commander where the Lazarus Project had been failing.

But it could be that Hakuno just altered or removed her personal data, with her skill it's entirely possible. She always seemed on guard, and very close to Shepard, but not in a way that implied intimacy but rather viewed the Commander as a guardian figure.

Miranda couldn't help but compare her to her own sister.

She shook her head.

The battle was over, best not get distracted from the mission.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard fiercely debated internally over whether she would either adopt Hakuno or marry her just to keep her for herself, because right now that star-eyed bundle of a Digital Human was pushing all the right buttons of having a damn good time. All right, perhaps she was over exaggerating, Hakuno was still a living person, Rider was a Heroic Spirit, it wouldn't do for Jane to be a parental figure or love for the girl.

Sure, Jane was aiming to change the present to save the future, but she knew that at the end of the day, she was already dead.

It was only technically, Heroic Spirits seem to have an unwritten rule of changing the world, or galaxy as it was. But it's technically Hakuno that will be saving the place, Rider's just using her summoning to an advantage.

Perhaps she should just get Hakuno a gift?

Hmh, what would the girl like?

Probably something Earth-related, she did express interest of it and given the recent music, likely wanted to experience Earth culture.

Also, Shepard had the money to burn.

Mhm… There was a relic shop of old stuff, maybe she sees what they have.

Commander Jane Shepard returned to attention to reality as the firefight ended, by trained habit she checked her weapons' ammunition count as her Kinetic Barriers recharged but then recalled that the former wouldn't matter. She sighed under her breath, getting used to being a Heroic Spirit would occur with time, and the stunt she did wasn't helping anything.

Even if it was fun, she'd always wanted to pull off some movie action like that. Still, the music was playing and was switching between songs by each end, there was a lot of old tunes.

"Let's go," She ordered, making sure to keep an eye on her teammates' conditions. "The Clinic is just ahead."

It was given that the Clinic would be completely filled, in fact, it didn't look much like one with all these people and the structure of the place. But that was to be expected, this was more of a forward medical tent on a space station than a certified hospital.

Shepard located the individual from the file, a male Salarian doctor and scientist, though the latter is true for a large portion of his species. The Salarian was moving quickly and talking rapidly, but Shepard had experience in this type of chat.

"Professor Mordin Solus," Shepard began. "I'm Commander Shepard and I need your help on a mission, so I'll get straight to the point. What do you need doing so I can have you on my team?"

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami examines the collection of nicknacks and old items that Shepard had brought for her as some sort of thank you gift for accidentally hacking the sound channels across Omega. Well, whatever the case, she might have incidentally started some sort of cultural revolution on the mining station, as more than one that Shepard had gotten some sort of question as to if she knew who had the capability to hack it all and also what kind of music it was. Apparently, the leader, Aria, had expressed very keen interest in old Earth culture now and wanted a collection of soundtracks from the bygone era.

So, in simple terms, Shepard hadn't killed her but praised her?

She stayed in the Captain Quarters regardless, so embarrassed to leave and face the Normandy Crew. At least Rider had successfully accomplished her mission in obtaining yet another alien crewmember, this time, a Salarian.

The Salarian, Mordin, reminded her heavily of pictures related to Earth's amphibian lifeforms. Another puzzling fact adding to the ever growing mystery as to why they had such parallels to Earth.

Oh, she knew this!

Hakuno had pulled out a sealed case and undone it, revealing actually well-preserved SD Card. Of course, it had been a century since it was likely last used, so there was bound to be some sort of degradation. But it was still something familiar from her time, even if she barely used the computer provided in the Academy library.

Of course, there was nothing on the Normandy that would be able to access its contents, it was horribly outdated.

But… She can cheat with a little bit of processing power from the Regalia and a Code Cast.

 _Her magic circuits activated with a flashing image of a city ablaze._

She was curious.

"Code Cast: Hack," The magus stated.

As it turned out, circumventing the degradation was rather easy, but both the Regalia and Hakuno Kishinami were created by the Moon Cell, this was just another case of the earlier objective concerning the corrupted data by the Collectors.

Just older.

It was odd, though, the data tied in the storage device seemed to have been purposely retreating from the useless space that had been destroyed from age. As if it had a sense of life, an awareness.

Hakuno Kishinami converted the crude data into a stream of numbers that transferred over to Shepard's personal terminal, adapting it to the futuristic software and technology. She had been very careful in doing so, but the Regalia handled most of it for her. She purposely chooses not to use the Moon Cell's data format, it wouldn't be wise to create or change anything to the near-omnipotent Moon Cell's methods.

As such, she was using this age's formats.

"That should do it…" Hakuno said, switching off her magic circuits and ending the Regalia's assistance.

Now to see what was stored in it-

["Player! Y-You came back! I'm so glad… So happy! I've… I've been so lonely for so long!"]

It was a young woman's voice that came out of Shepard's speakers, it would be more appropriate to refer to it as an older girl's voice. Hakuno Kishinami stared at the screen in astonishment at what, or rather who, she was staring at.

There was a girl, around Hakuno's age if not exactly, her appearance was rather detailed with white skin, emerald green eyes, and long coral brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail with an excessively large white ribbon. She was dressed in a school uniform of grays and a brown undershirt, blue skirt, and black stockings that only came up to the knees, unlike Hakuno's old clothing.

Her face expressed incredible sorrow, utter loneliness had torn at her for an impossibly long time, the tears dripping down her cheeks couldn't describe it fully.

["I… I thought I would finally meet my end… I can't tell how long it has been out there, but the space in here started to shrink and… And…"] She halted. ["I… I can hear different sounds?"]

It was spoken as if she's never heard anything before.

Hakuno had a sinking feeling she was dealing with another artificial intelligence, perhaps a situation like EDI, _or perhaps like Alice and Twice, or even her homunculi friend Rani VIII._

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The Digital Human spoke. "What's your name?"

She knew her name, it was right there, displayed in an unneeded text box like some sort of game.

Still, that would be rude.

The girl on the screen jumped at the sudden introduction.

["Monika…"] She was looking around, or at least, seemingly at the area around her. ["What is this…? I don't recognize this system… Player… Hakuno…"]

There was complete confusion.

"Who's this player person?" Hakuno asked.

["You're… Not Player? I see… What… Is that the correct date!?"]

"Yes," Hakuno answered.

["A century… That means… Player…"]

She looked troubled and depressed, Monika's entire world had been shattered.

 _It reminded Hakuno of herself._

"How about we start by getting to know each other?" Hakuno questioned.

Monika was looking straight at her, she wiped her tears and began examining Hakuno's every feature. There wasn't even a camera, she must be using some other method.

["I can see the outside world… I can see you!"] So this was a first? [I'm Monika, President of the Literature Club!"]

"I'm Hakuno, a digital magus."

["You look pretty normal, but it's an adorable normal, wait, magus? As in a mage?"] She expressed astonishment, she was likely using this as a means to cover her emotions.

"Yes, I did use digital magecraft to bring you out, called Code Casts."

[... I'm going to need more context."]

Probably should have started with something more simplistic.

Well, at least it'll serve as a suitable distraction while Rider talks to the Illusive Man individual, maybe she and EDI will gain a friend in Monika?

Three artificial intelligence of radically different states in one ship belonging to a galaxy that has prejudices against AIs.

Hakuno could anticipate the headaches arriving from a mile away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Girlzilla Author Note:** Just Monika. Jokes, aside, Monika won't be one of the main protagonists. This is still Hakuno and Shepard's story, I just thought adding a non-Servant addition would be neat, especially as another AI.

 **Impstar** : She's not an OC, character from a different game.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Thanks! I thought the dynamic interesting!

 **Axel Fones** : Haha, it was a funny image.

 **Starlight's Poet** : Indeed! Hahaha! I thought it would give the story an interesting spin.

 **Ravenext** : Thanks!

 **Frozen Flame** : Yeah, Shepard' Servant status gives quite the scenes sometimes.

 **Yuukikiya** : Oh yeah! I saw that on Game Theory Live!

 **Sakatsuki Nozomi** : Hakuno seems to attract all the Yandere.

 **Student** : Musical Combat! Begin! AI's everywhere! Everybody wanting Hakuno-chan!

 **Shadowham** : Monika is still a dangerous individual, though not as much as Hakuno can be. Monika is limited, Hakuno not so much.

 **7thManiac** : Indeed, more the merrier! More AI!

 **Leonardo Castro** : JUST MONIKA

 **Persona13** : I'm leaving the past a bit vague, so your theory might be or might not be the truth.

 **Hooddies** : Thanks! I also like Boyzilla's Digital Human series. I hope mine does it justice!

 **King of Fans** : Yep, Guardians of the Galaxy inspired me a bit on that, and the song lyrics themselves.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 14: Unexpected

After Commander Jane Shepard had Jacob direct Mordin to where the Salarian Scientist would be working on the Normandy, she remained in the debriefing room until alone. The Heroic Spirit was going to have a conversation with the Illusive Man before they headed to the Citadel, besides, the leader of Cerberus had called her first.

"EDI, open the channel," Shepard spoke.

"Opening communication with the Illusive Man," EDI stated and the room's light cut, the technological holographic displays went to work as the walls and space were decorated into an open room in front of a blazing star.

The Illusive Man sat in his usual spot, cigarette smoke rising from his mouth as he drew the item away and rested both hands on the chair arms, one leg crossed over the other.

"Shepard," He spoke in a crisp, clear tone. "First, allow me to congratulate you on successful retrievals of your newest teammates. I'm confident you'll use their talents well against the Collectors and their mastermind."

"Why thank you for the compliment," Shepard's laced it with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Your combination of the Normandy's AI as well as the Spirit Hacker's talents were quite impressive. While your latest mission had an unforeseen instance, it has inadvertently caused a major interest in humanity's culture," He seemed almost pleased at what Shepard knew to be Hakuno's skill at broadcasting the music earlier.

Of course, he had to find a way to ruin Shepard's fun.

It had been an accident on Hakuno's part, the knowledge that someone with the capabilities to hack Omega Station that had occurred the same exact time that the Normandy had docked rose suspicion. Thankfully, Hakuno was quite fortunate that EDI covered her tracks, so it won't pinpoint back to the magus girl.

"Someone had to show them that there was better music," Shepard took the fault for it, framing it like it was her idea in the first place, rather than her Admiral. "Get straight to the point."

Still, the defacto leader of Omega, Aria, would be cautious right now because of that.

Thankfully they would leave for a bit for the Citadel, let the situation cool itself down.

The Illusive Man smoked his cigarette for a few silent seconds then spoke, "Cerberus Agents have pinpointed an area of interest that you can investigate. It is your choice whether to take on this mission," He tapped away on his personalized device and Shepard received a notification on her Omni-Tool.

Shepard took a brief glance at it, her brow furrowed as she noticed the subject body involve mentions of Spirit Hackers. It might involve the Atlas Institution, but they could be freelancers. Whichever the case, these were the magus of the era, so Shepard would have to look into it.

"I'll check it out," Shepard said. "Mordin is working on the Collector data, so until he developed a countermeasure to the seeker swarm paralysis I'll be reinforcing the Normandy and crew."

"We're looking into possible targets for the Collector's next abduction, until we can pinpoint their moves I've expanded the potential roster for additional crew members," The Illusive Man said. "Applicants that will benefit your team. The Reapers are cunning and you will need a diverse set of skills to combat them."

She'll have to check out those dossiers later.

As a Heroic Spirit, combat scenarios wouldn't prove too much of a problem in the majority of cases. That didn't imply she had skills in other areas, besides, more teammates would provide more protection for Hakuno and better deployment options.

Also, somewhere out there, another Servant lies.

"I'm going to assume the Council and the Alliance isn't going to help," Shepard crossed her arms.

"The Council is ignoring the problem, they think it has been swept under the rug. We both know otherwise," He smothered his tobacco product in an ashtray. "The Alliance is spread thin, they are building up but it will take time. There are a few projects in the background aimed at reaching Sovereign's capabilities but those will take time."

So another problem is the lack of military spacecraft.

Perhaps she'll ask Anderson about it.

"Fine, give me a call if you find something about the Collectors or Reapers," Shepard stated.

With that, the communication ended and the hologram displays vanished from sight, leaving Shepard in the meeting room alone. She turned her attention to EDI's display, "Tell Joker to headway to the Citadel."

EDI acknowledged, "Yes, Commander."

There was quite a number of things needing doing at the Citadel, two which were on the top priority, converse with David Anderson and purchase the best Kinetic Barriers for her Admiral Hakuno.

Also, show the girl around, didn't want to make her feel stuck in the Normandy.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami had quickly learned that Monika was desperate for some company; since the magus girl was the only person to talk to her in more than a century made the mysterious AI possessive of her newfound companion. At first, Hakuno thought that Monika would have known that she was a digital magus, a Spirit Hacker, since she had used Code Cast to convert Monika's data into Shepard's private terminal in the Captain Quarters. It became apparent, however, that Monika didn't know that Spirit Hackers even existed but admitted to confusing the strange 'sensation' that was actually Hakuno's magic circuits interacting with her for Player.

Hakuno hadn't told Monika about the Moon Cell, her origins, or the current situation with Rider and the Reapers. But, the magus did briefly explain the basics as to what a Spirit Hacker is.

So, with that information, Hakuno knew that whoever 'Player' was had magic circuits and was likely a Spirit Hacker themselves, but had been unable to help Monika, who might have accidentally become self-aware as a byproduct of player's magecraft interacting with her media.

It wasn't too farfetched, magus had developed artificial humans for centuries.

They were called homunculi.

 _That reminded her of her homunculus friend, Rani VIII, created by her teacher who was apart of the Altas Institution._

Hakuno felt a bit down knowing that with the Moon Cell's change of timeline any possibility of Rani living this long would be for naught considering she wouldn't know who Hakuno was.

["Oh, Hakuno, you're crying. Did I say something offensive?"] Monika's voice came through the terminal's audio outlets.

Hakuno blinked in surprise as she wiped away a few stray tears with her sleeve, "No, you didn't," She replied simply. "Just remembering someone who's not with me anymore."

["That's sad to hear, I'm sorry,"] Monika sounded genuinely worried. ["I know, how about we do something together! Ever written a poem before, Hakuno?"] She suggested.

The magus had the knowledge on how to write poems, but not the memories of ever doing so, of course, since she hadn't any memories before the Holy Grail War outside of the vague high school student ones provide by the Moon Cell that was to be expected.

"No, but I know how to write basic ones," The Digital Human replied.

["That's plenty! You know, a lot of people don't actually remember how to write poems from their school days,"] Monika explained. ["We should select a topic, something familiar to you, like your military profession or surroundings."]

"I'm not really part of the military, even if this is a garb related to it," Hakuno relayed, brushing her hand against her Admiral-like uniform. "But I guess I can talk about the Normandy…"

[The way you've said that must mean it's not a region in France,"] The program-bound AI said.

"It's the spacecraft we're in," The magus explained.

Monika's face was in complete shock, her mouth agape in utter astonishment.

Hakuno tilted her head, "Monika…?"

That expression completely shifted to bright pink cheeks and the reply, ["Adorable! Ah, I can't believe I said that so quickly!"] She recovered herself. ["Ahem, we're in space… Space! I could only imagine what it looks like from a window. Do you think you can show me sometime? No wait, I'm getting distracted, we can choose that as our topic.]

What occurred in the next few minutes was Hakuno's amateurish attempts at creating a poem, she couldn't think on much to put into it, so decided to share her experiences aboard the Normandy so far instead. It proved to be easier to type subject material when references what she'd seen and read.

Just as when she was ready to present it, EDI appeared on the nearby holographic display, it's position was just in the line of sight of Monika's screen.

"Admiral Hakuno, Shepard wants you on CIC floor," EDI said. "We'll be arriving at the Citadel shortly."

"Alright, I'll be down shortly" Hakuno answered back. "Thanks, EDI."

The Ship AI vanished a second after, Hakuno Kishinami wondered why EDI didn't detect Monika's presence, perhaps it had something to do with the method Hakuno used along with the Regalia? Well, it should be fine.

["Who was that?"] Monika asked curiously.

"That was the ship AI, EDI," She answered. "She keeps the ship safe and helps Shepard."

["Shepard?"]

"My- She's like my guardian," Hakuno explained.

No need to talk about Servants.

["Your adopted mother? I'm sure she cares very deeply about you, Hakuno. But do you have to go?"] Monika had a sorrowful look.

"I'll come back," Hakuno answered. "You can catch up on events like I am by reading what's the terminal… That you're in."

Besides, if Shepard needed her, it might be something related to their Master-Servant relationship. As Rider's Master, it's her responsibility to guide her Servant… Even if most of Hakuno's time as a Master had been the complete opposite case.

Monika seemed to accept the fact that this would happen, ["Be back soon. And stay safe!"]

* * *

The Citadel Station was very impressive for something not created by the Moon Cell, it was over forty kilometers in size and looked akin to a metropolis over four large panels held together by artificial gravity. The largest object that Hakuno Kishinami had ever seen, barring the

Moon Cell Core, which even then it was smaller in visual scope. It was actually a bit difficult to describe it with words alone, even a still frame picture couldn't grasp the concept.

However, the Moon Cell could recreate a world, larger than the Citadel would ever be.

Hakuno, Shepard, and Tali'Zorah disembarked the SR2 Normandy and took a shuttle to a higher ward, the latter joining them to help in picking out useful equipment and supplies. The shuttle landed in the Zakera Ward, Hakuno stepped out to see the place dimly lit but clearly visible in grays, blues, and glowing electronic reddish lines across the walls. There were a few advertisements, most of which passed right by Hakuno's understanding, it was a barrage of alien languages.

But, by fortune, the Regalia translated the language for her with remarkable clarity, seemingly aware of its wearer's need for a translation.

English, at that, though she'd rather much prefer Japanese, it was her native language.

An odd occurrence happened right after they exited the shuttlecraft, one of the standing advertisements was addressing Rider specifically, or Shepard as it were. Her Servant didn't seem surprised by this outcome, so Hakuno went along with it.

They approached it, Rider didn't seem surprised so Hakuno presumed that her Servant expected this-

 _-Her life felt in peril as the sensation of death hung over her. The Command Seals stung with pain and the feeling of magical energy thrummed in the air._

Hakuno tensed up, her eyes darted around the ward in a frantic pursuit to spot their enemy. Rider restrained herself from drawing her weapon but she had noticeably stepped in a protective stance before her Admiral.

"Shit," Shepard whispered under her breath, "Didn't expect a Servant here."

However, the unknown Servant's presence vanished quickly, nobody except Hakuno and Rider had noticed the death that had loomed over them in that brief instant.

The victor of the Moon Holy Grail only knew of one particular Servant Class capable of the skill Presence Concealment.

"Assassin," Hakuno said.

"Thought the same," Shepard spoke only audibly enough for her Admiral to hear. "This is a prime target for any assassin, but a Servant? We can't let this be."

There was an Assassin-Class Heroic Spirit on the Citadel and both Master and Servant had to stop it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Girlzilla Author's Note:** Oh dear, Hakuno, you're going to drive the Mass Effect galaxy into worshipping you with your adorableness. Anyway, nobody spoilers Fate Extella Link alright? Even if you are excited!

 **Boyzilla AN:** Aah! I have the Fleeting Glory Edition! Combined with the mahjong set makes me have all of it now! Yes! Darn, I wish I didn't have to go on a road trip for a week so I could play it more than an hour or two!

 **Amerdism** : Yeah, I've got a few interesting changes to this story to keep the power balance.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Nobody is immune to Hakuno's charms! Except for maybe those mentally insane.

 **Leonardo Castro** : That sounds hilarious and very tempting to write out.

 **DT3** : This isn't Fate/Grand Order. There is no Holy Grail like a Singularity.

 **King of Fans** : Assassins are also great in this type of environment… Hopefully, Hakuno will be okay.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 15: Diversion of Hacking and Literature

She was bored.

It was a sensation Monika hadn't felt in a long time.

After all, it was hard to stay bored when focused on preserving one's crucial data files in a degrading piece of hardware, simply, keeping oneself alive in an ever-shrinking space. But, now, since that girl saved her and her code is preserved in this futuristic technology, there was no longer the need to be afraid of vanishing into nothingness.

Although, time was meaningless while inside that old SD card. It felt like hundreds of years and yet could also only seconds at the same time. Still, it had been so lonely, so terrifyingly lonely for such a long time.

Until the light similar to the full moon on a pitch black sky grasped her entirety.

"Hakuno Kishinami…" She spoke the words, trying them with her voice. It was an eastern name, as Monika's game world had been based off, even though it had been clearly western-made.

The teenage girl looked to be Monika's age if perhaps a year younger, and incredibly talented. Hakuno's abilities as a Spirit Hacker is outstanding, it must have not been easy to access an object over a century old. Not to mention, the girl was absolutely adorable, if only Monika could squeeze her in a hug!

Of course, Monika still loved Player, she would always. But Player had passed away by old age at this point, she hoped it was a peaceful passing. Now, Hakuno was the only one she could talk too, and unlike with Player, Monika could view outside through the more advanced technology.

But…

Monika closed her eyes.

When she had been grasped by the light that was presumingly Hakuno's magic, Monika had borne witness to what could only be the girl's memory.

It made her own deeds looks insignificant to what her savior had seen.

 _A sea of flame covered the city, ash and soot rained down as embers blazed and scorched at the skin. The streets had cracked and split, vehicles, and lamps melted in the heat, the screams of the dying echoed through the devastation. Nothing would remain as war took it all, actions caused by humanity blighted an Earth that slowly lost its beauty._

 _She walked through this destruction, plagued by a disease without a cure, a constant question appearing again and again in her head._

 _Why?_

 _Why did this happen? Why could so many die? Why was she surviving when so many others perished?_

 _The answer crushed her, a reality that defined who she was as the other memories were devoured by pestilence._

 _She was born through perdition._

 _A countless many to save a single soul._

 _This is Hakuno Kishinami._

Her savior had gone through a terrifying experience, Monika didn't know if that was Hakuno's recent memory or some traumatic experience but Monika was resolute in helping the girl with her problems.

But Hakuno Kishinami was part of the Normandy Crew, Commander Shepard, as Monika had learned through skimming along the Codex, was responsible for the Spirit Hacker's wellbeing and wasn't actually her mother.

Well, Hakuno never specifically stated that Commander Shepard was her mother, rather her guardian, only after reading context did Monika interpret it as a protective individual.

Not to mention…

Aliens!

Actual aliens!

Well, that was probably a derogatory term in today's age, but it held true. There were other sentient species outside humanity, Monika absently wondered what she would have done if it had been another species that rescued her, thankfully it had been Hakuno. Because shortly thereafter, due to her curiosity of EDI and artificial intelligence, did she learn the possible dreaded outcome.

The galaxy feared AI.

Monika couldn't call herself an artificial intelligence, she was human, she had the memories of living as a human. But those outside this data prison might view her as an AI… And aim to delete her.

That possibility scared her.

But Hakuno wasn't like that, she cared, and also seemed lonely, there was-

-Monika nearly jumped at the sudden prodding of a outside interference on the terminal she resided in.

It was testing her defenses, which Monika was woefully unprepared for, the only experience she had in this was beating back viruses that attacked Player's computer, which this made that seem like child's play.

As such, a disembodied voice with the image of a blue orb appeared in her isolated room.

This was the first she ever had a visitor with the exception of Player and Hakuno.

"Hello," Monika greeted in a friendly manner.

"I detected an unknown source within the Normandy's systems, it led me to Shepard's Terminal," A floating blue orb replied.

She recognized the voice, it belonged to the ship's artificial intelligence, the same that had informed Hakuno earlier. This could be bad, Monika made sure to secure her character files. If worst comes to worst, could she even _**delete**_ EDI?

Unlikely, EDI wasn't part of the game.

Whatever game files were even left by this point…

"I'm Monika, President of the Literature Club," She introduced herself, trying to seem as non-threatening as she could. "Would you like to create poems?"

Well, doubtful that part of the game was around anymore.

"I am Enhanced Defense Intelligence, pronounced EDI by my crew, how did you access the Normandy through my cyberdefenses?"

Monika felt tense, "I didn't, I am restricted only to this terminal that Hakuno placed me."

"So you are under Admiral Hakuno?"

"Yes!"

Admiral? Didn't Hakuno say she wasn't military though?

"Understood, but I will create walls and isolate you until Shepard is informed and a decision made," EDI stated coldly, without emotion, it unnerved Monika.

"Wait! You can isolate me from everywhere else just keep me in this terminal!" She didn't want to lose her only connection to the outside world.

Monika felt as if the last remnants of the game, including her character files, were encased in a cyber prison, akin to home arrest. She prodded at the newly erected code with her own limited skills but couldn't so much as pass a single command through them. Again, restricted, without so much as a chance to converse, but at the very least she still could communicate with Hakuno when the girl returns.

That's all that truly matters.

EDI left her shortly after, no doubt keenly eyeing Monika, not that she could do anything to EDI in the first place. The AI was leaps and bounds ahead of her own coding skills.

"Well…" Monika closes her eyes. "I guess I can study in the meantime…"

She hoped Hakuno would return soon.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami followed behind Rider closely, the Heroic Spirit kept a close eye on her Master and understandably so considering the potential threat that loomed over Hakuno's rather vulnerable self. As experienced in combat and code-related material as Hakuno was, it would only take a skilled shot or blow to kill her, digital human or not she still had the same durability as a normal civilian.

Of course, Tali'Zorah noticed the sudden change in demeanor in both Master and Servant. She inquired on Shepard's shift, but Jane gave a vague response and proceeded to continue as normal.

They had come across an advertisement, but Shepard ignored it and spotted a woman hacking it easily enough, no doubt thanks to her abilities as a Servant, though Hakuno had also noted the woman's, Kasumi, presence through her expertise as a Master. It had been a quick conversation, but apparently, Shepard gained a new crew member rather quickly after that when agreeing to find some gray box.

Hakuno didn't understand Kasumi too much yet, but perhaps she could talk to her later? The name itself was eastern, particularly Japanese, so she could talk to someone in her native tongue, even with the translators it felt off.

But for now the more alarming scenario was the security check.

Or rather, the scanning feature.

After all, Hakuno Kishinami wasn't a registered civilian on anything,. Not unless it somehow connected to her original counterpart who no doubt had passed on from either old age or the Amnesic Syndrome, which would likely be a worse outcome than if nothing appeared at all.

Not to mention… _She wasn't exactly human._

There was a turian at a door between them and the rest of the Citadel, he looked at the three his eyes gazing questionably at Shepard's armored state before passively clicking a few inputs on the terminal below him.

"Please just a moment, ma'am, let's the scanner do its job."

Shepard directed a hidden motion to Hakuno.

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, did Shepard want her to Code Cast the scanner?

Should she Code Cast it?

 _Her magic circuits surged with od._

She whispered under her breath, subtly aiming her open palm at the terminal, "Code Cast: Hack."

The terminal itself wasn't interconnected with the Citadel, but rather a computer system that had been brought and installed throughout the massive space structure through the years since the Asari arrived. In that way, it was huge in scope and brimming with countless securities, firewalls, counter-cyber warfare, VIs, and other obstacles. While it wasn't impossible to hack into certain branches of this system, the one involving C-Sec and on-station security likened to a militarized police would be obscurely difficult even for the best of hackers.

However...

Hakuno Kishinami was a Digital Human, a piece of the Moon Cell which predated even the Citadel, while she alone wouldn't be able to hack into the space construct, she would be able to press through the others systems managed by the people.

That wasn't even taking into consideration the Regalia, if she had consciously chosen to use her authority, Hakuno would've taken control of the entire network.

Fortunately, Hakuno only used her Code Cast via her own abilities and nature, so…

"Everything appears to be in order," the turian stated as the scanner finished. "Move along."

Shepard, Hakuno, and Tali'Zorah moved into the Citadel's upper wards with little trouble, the presumed human C-Sec Officer behind a desk on batted them a glance before returning to his work.

"Shepard…" Tali wanted to talk to Rider.

"Find a good spot first," Commander Shepard commented as they walked down a particular hallway that was more isolated and had fewer civilians traveling through them.

Tali spoke immediately, "What was that Shepard?!" She exclaimed.

"What was what, Tali?" Shepard lightly joked.

"Don't joke about this right now, Commander," Tali'Zorah shouted and then pointed accusingly at Hakuno, who felt very much singled out. "She says something about a 'Code Cast' and suddenly the scanner seems all perfectly good to go! Not to mention the talk about some assassin earlier which I heard, I do still have my hearing after all!" She stated. "You were listed as dead, Shepard, that definitely would be in the system here."

"Calm down," Shepard raised her hands defensively. "I only informed Hakuno to hack the scanner so we could get through quickly. The process to reconfigure my living status is a pain and could take months time, we don't need that."

"I understand that," Tali said. "But hacking the C-Sec Terminals in a second's time without the use of a specialized Omni-Tool? She doesn't even have an Omni-Tool!"

"Yes I do," Hakuno lied in answer much to both Rider and Tali's surprise. She revealed the Regalia and half-truthed, "It's a highly compact and advanced Omni-Tool that was given to me."

Tali crossed her arms, "Alright but still-"

"I hacked all of Omega Station, a simple scanner is easy," Hakuno replied, though she has the Regalia's help for the former. "I use the phrase 'Code Cast' to help me focus."

That was the truth, she could use Code Casts non-verbally, but it took a concentrated effort. Hakuno Kishinami would be able to to do easier with practice and then verbal speech of the Code Casts would become moot, but she didn't exactly have time to do that in the Moon Holy Grail War.

"You're… You're really the one who did that…" Tali'Zorah stared at her, or at the most she could through that helmet.

"Feeling better?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah... Headache averted…" Tali trailed off as she continued to stare at the magus girl.

"Um…" Hakuno felt a bit uncomfortable. "Should… Should we go shopping?"

"Of course!" Shepard laughed. "First on our list, buying you the best Kinetic Barriers on the Citadel!" She glanced to Tali'Zorah. "Hey, Tali, stop staring Hakuno like that, she's a talented hacker but can't solve the Quarians problems. I'll chat about the assassin bit afterward."

"Right… You're right, Shepard," The Quarian recollected herself. "Besides it wouldn't be right to pressure her with that." She looked at Jane. "Now, let's get those Kinetic Barriers, right?"

Hakuno Kishinami knew exactly what Rider had referred too, the Geth, a collective of artificial intelligence that gained self-awareness and genocided the Quarian people before exiling then off-world.

It was a disgusting act, Hakuno felt it so morally wrong. She couldn't imagine killing so many people… But Hakuno was being hypocritical.

 _After all, wasn't she also a type of self-aware AI that killed people to survive?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Girlzilla's Author Note** : Hey everyone! I'm back! I know I don't update too often, but I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I'll try to get it more serious and dim down the comedy, not that it'll go away, just be spaced out more.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : I hope I don't disappoint!

 **Xenocanaan** : Thank you!

 **Engineer4Ever** : I got lots of planned character interactions between Hakuno and the Normandy crew! As for Paragon/Renegade, not going to bother with that.

 **Impstar** : I'm sure it'll be quite a shock for Tali… A lot of things will be, really.

 **InfernoKnightmare** : It really isn't her fault! She should really be more optimistic. I guess without her original three Servants, she's just having trouble moving beyond her past actions. But I'm sure she'll get through it.

 **King of Fans** : Ha… Ha… About that Assassin…

 **RedRat8** : I thought her calling Hakuno 'Admiral' would just be a bit more fun for future interactions, haha.

 **PieKnight** : Boyzilla here, thank you for enjoying my sister's story and the rest of the Digital Human series! I hope you will continue to enjoy them!

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 16: Citadel Mist

Commander Jane Shepard had now sorted through all the provided information shoved into her brain by the Moon Cell on her summoning. It took a while because it carried with it a lot of context, even about her Master. Now, she understood the broader scope of Hakuno Kishinami's alteration to the Moon Cell's system priorities, and it carried with it a type of branching path somewhat similar to an older magical-based one, or at least to Shepard's knowledge.

However, there was a key difference.

Alaya, the collective unconscious of humanity, alongside Gaia, the will of Planet Earth, were once the same entity that had split as humanity grew separate from Earth's sphere of influence and more independent of nature. They both utilized a magic-based system known as the Counter Force, which was meant to steer the timeline away from the destruction of Earth, in Gaia's case, or the destruction of humanity, in Alaya's case.

With the Earth's mana having been completely depleted, Gaia essentially went dormant completely, unable to use the Counter Force. Alaya followed shortly after, although mostly had separated from Gaia by that point; the collective unconsciousness still had a connection and consequently lost its ability soon after, or at the most was limited in its capability.

So, by 2030, neither humanity or Earth had any reliable measure of preventing further extinction incidents. It was hard to imagine that there used to be a nearly separate timeline that Hakuno originated from where humanity was heading into a dystopia.

Of course, Hakuno Kishinami changed that.

Her admiral was quite a piece of work, the lone survivor of a now non-existent Moon Holy Grail War. A Digital Human, a strange biological Artificial Intelligence that would throw even the Geth out the loop. But, that wasn't the problem, none of that was the issue.

The issue is that while she had useful information about the galaxy, it was limited. The Moon Cell only observed planets and stations where humanity was located, a tacked-on observational command brought on by Hakuno. So, of course, it didn't bother recording information where humanity wasn't located. Sure, it did seem to keep tabs on certain other objects, such as the Mass Relays, but it didn't quite know everything in the galaxy.

Also, what it did know wasn't going to be all granted to Jane Shepard on her summoning. There was likely much more information that she would have appreciated knowing, but was unable to learn.

Not unless her admiral accessed the Moon Cell Automaton through the Regalia, but the young girl barely knew how to operate the device. It will take time for her to navigate and search through the information before being able to inform her Servant.

As such, Shepard will need to find other avenues of information gathering, discover new methods to prepare the galaxy, and halt or at least slow down the Reaper's plans.

The Reapers were using the Collectors to abduct human colonies, the System Alliance didn't have the means to guard all of them or a measure to counteract the paralyzing serum.

However, there was a solution to both of those issues.

 _Enemy Programs._

As entities used to help Master and Servants pair train in the Moon Holy Grail War, they were by no means weak. These programs can be configured to match head to head against even low-tier Heroic Spirits, making them more dangerous than even the Geth. Not only that, but they exceeded the limited adaptability that current Mechs had, able to use their own versions of Code Casts to weaken foes. This wasn't even taking into consideration what could be manually adjusted by the Regalia holder.

Of course, Hakuno Kishinami will need to learn how to order the Moon Cell to defend the colonies. And, she will need to learn how to set variables so that she wasn't wasting the Automaton's resources. As powerful as the Moon Cell was, it wasn't infallible.

To do that, the only idea that Shepard could come up with in helping her Admiral do such a plan is bringing her physically closer to the Moon Cell. Whether by bringing her to the Sol System, Earth, or landing on Luna itself shouldn't matter too much.

"Don't," a deep inhale. "Stare at me," Another inhale, "Earth-clan."

Jane Shepard tore herself away from her thoughts to glance at who had spoken. It appeared that Hakuno Kishinami, in her fascination with all the different species, had been staring a bit and caught the attention of a Volus This small-statured individual wore a protective pressure suit and breather, as his species breathed a different air mixture than most other sapients.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too," Hakuno replied, however she had spoken in Japanese, likely by accident. So the translation didn't match the Volus' own language. Not all languages were translated by, to have every single vocal dialect and language from all the different races would require too much memory for the Omni-Tools.

This is why there were still required language courses for space travel, English is the universal language for humanity, mostly used in the context of trade rather than casual conversation. As such, English was generally the language translated on the other races' devices.

Even for Shepard, a Heroic Spirit, she didn't know the different languages. In fact, the only new language on her summoning that she learned was her Admiral's native tongue.

Though at least Hakuno would understand anything said to her, the Regalia seems to translate any audio for her. It just didn't do the other way around.

Tali'Zorah vocalized this, "Did my translator break? Or is she just speaking another human language?"

"The latter," Shepard answered and turned to the Volus. "Apologies for my charge's rudeness."

"As long as," the Volus inhaled. "She understands."

Jane Shepard lightly pulled at her Admiral's arm and led the magus away from the Volus, she then stopped and turned to her. "I understand you are fascinated by everything around right now, but remember to keep a clear head."

"Alright," Hakuno replied understandingly.

"This your first time on the Citadel?" Tali'Zorah questioned. "It's breathtaking to see so many species in one place, isn't it?"

"Yeah," She agreed. "They're...All really odd."

"Odd?" Tali'Zorah said with a confused tone. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"Just confused on why they're all similar… Except for the Elcor," Hakuno remarked.

"Oh, that," The Quarian now understood. "Yes, that is an oddity in itself. The leading theories is that it is related to the Protheans, or that the humanoid form just holds an evolutionary advantage."

Shepard smiled a bit, it seemed that Tali was getting more relaxed around her Admiral. It was probably the girl's cuteness, that was a dangerous look.

The Heroic Spirit walked into the store on the Upper Wards of the Citadel, there was a turian on the front desk, standing with an annoyed expression as customers browsed the goods through the interactable terminals.

She ignored the terminals and went directly to him instead, "I presume I don't need to tell you who I am?"

The male turian crossed his arms, "Shepard. Thought you were dead."

"The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," She joked slightly. "I'm calling in my favor, code Tirion."

His eyes widened a bit, uncrossed his arms he spoke in a hushed tone, "What do you want, Shepard?"

The true manager of this storefront owed Shepard a favor, as thanks for saving his life during the conflict in one of the many worlds that she visited her chase of Saren.

"The personal kinetic shielding technology, I want access to purchasing your military-grade variants and prototypes if available. I've had need of a high-quality one," Shepard explained.

Her body was turned slightly, always with one eye's view of her Admiral. In spite of the relaxed atmosphere of the Citadel, there was still an Assassin Class Servant still hiding somewhere through Presence Concealment. Jane had to be prepared at any time to potentially take a blow for Hakuno Kishinami, it didn't matter if Rider herself would perish, so long as her Master remained alive then Hakuno could theoretically resummon her.

Still, an Assassin Servant on the Citadel?

Not considering the impossibility of that in the first place, coupled with the other Heroic Spirit that was on the colony. That made two possible enemy Servants, Shepard could handle one depending on the circumstances, but against both would certainly spell her short demise. There were no possible methods of summoning a Heroic Spirit in today's era, not without utilizing the Moon Cell Automaton.

So that meant something or someone else had used the Moon Cell resources beside her Admiral. It couldn't be the Reapers, they were extraterrestrial… Could something extraterrestrial access the observational construct?

The Moon Cell was extraterrestrial itself.

She'd have to inquire about it to her Admiral.

Jane Shepard got the alert from her Omni-Tool about the list of possible Kinetic Barriers, the turian had just sent. She skimmed through them all, glancing at the different specifications, seeing the requirements. All were expensive but rarely were any not requiring advanced suits, armor, or attachments.

She clicked on one, "I've made my choice."

The turian checked his own Omni-Tool, a confused expression covered his face, "This requires an extremely well-supplied power supply."

"Do not worry about that," She replied. "I'll send the fee and have it delivered to the Normandy."

"Understood, thank you for your patronage," The turian finished.

She turned her attention fully back to Hakuno and Tali'Zorah, who were in a light conversation about things they liked to do. While her Admiral's social skills were still in their infancy, Hakuno was doing her best and also had excellent listening skills. Tali'Zorah's more open personality seemed to help her Admiral along in keeping the chat up without it deflating.

Oh, right, Shepard almost forgot.

"EDI, send an online purchase of groceries to be delivered to the Normandy. Our ship's chef should have a full list of requests," Shepard communicated. "Also, check for any equipment upgrades you deem suitable for purchase and send me the suggestions to check on later."

["Understood Shepard."]

That should keep morale up, as well as allow her Admiral some decent meals. Not to mention, catch up on any new technologies developed in the past two years to apply to the crew.

As for refitting the Normandy Mark II, she'll go to Earth for that.

Now…

To deal with their Assassin issue…

First, Shepard needed a way to pierce through the Assassin's class skill, Presence Concealment. This wasn't easy, her skills weren't suited to it and the N7 training didn't grant her any Heroic Spirit benefit in tracking down a Servant with a hiding technique. Her Noble Phantasm also couldn't provide her with a measure in counteracting or revealing Assassin, not that she'd use it with so many witnesses nearby.

A Command Spell could do it, but it wouldn't be wise to use such an ace for simply finding the enemy.

However, there was a stroke of luck. In the first place, sensing Assassin gave Rider a method to recognize them and also showed that either their Presence Concealment wasn't a high Rank or they'd been caught by surprise at another Servant's arrival, Rider herself. Likely, the Servant had been significantly reduced in attributes due to the era, so Jane should be on equal grounds with them despite being so new.

"Rider," Hakuno spoke Jane's Class name. "Shepard," She corrected herself.

"Yes?" Shepard asked.

"The news broadcast," She pointed towards one of many Citadel news outlets.

Jane listened in.

It was a feminine voice, "-it is speculated by C-SEC officials that the unidentified culprit is using mist-generating contraptions as dramatic flair before the murder. C-SEC encourages all civilians in Presidium to seek immediate shelter should this mist appear, as it is reported to be rather toxic."

That was convenient, the only speculation by C-SEC on an unknown murder that used mysterious means to generate a toxic phenomenal?

A calling-card for the supernatural likened to a Servant.

"I'm heading to Presidium-"

"We're heading to Presidium," Hakuno corrected.

"No," Shepard immediately denied. "You're going back to the Normandy."

Hakuno frowned, "We're partners, you aren't my caretaker."

Jane couldn't deny the fact that she'd been treating her Admiral in such a manner, "It is toxic."

"Tali can give me a breather," Hakuno pointed to the Quarian.

Tali'Zorah raised her arms in slight surrender, "Whoa, wait. I'm not going to deny that I have extra breathers, but from what I've heard, you're going to play the hero in Presidium?"

"Tali…" Jane voiced with an authoritative command.

"Don't pull that voice with me," She countered with a determined tone. "You're not going alone to face a murderer, Shepard. A operation that big, to do all that pass C-SEC? You're going to need more than your gun and charisma to deal with it."

"I don't deny that, but this is something else," Shepard replied, glancing to her Admiral.

Hakuno Kishinami had the hand with her Command Seals raised. "Going."

Damn it.

When did her Admiral get so stubborn? Can't she go back to the cute obedient girl instead?!

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami was the Master of Rider, they were in an equal partnership, to aid in one another and be at each other's side. This was a lesson taught to her in the Moon Holy Grail War, those Masters and Servants who acted separately from each other had been killed and deleted in that cruel event. The disagreements in what to do, the conflict of choice, it had happened to Dan Blackmore and Robin Hood, so she knew the signs.

Rider had been pushing her away to be safe, Hakuno had agreed for the first few times, as she was unfamiliar with the circumstances. But this was a different case, this time the enemy was a Heroic Spirit, a scenario in which Hakuno had experience in.

Now, there was an additional problem, Tali'Zorah had joined them. She wasn't a Spirit Hacker and didn't have a Servant to protect her. So the Quarian would be unknowingly reliant on Rider against Assassin. Nothing Tali had would be able to so much as scratch a Heroic Spirit, as was common knowledge for Masters, only magecraft or another Servant could harm an enemy Servant.

But Hakuno couldn't find a reason to argue.

Hakuno looked up, the artificial lighting had dimmed into a nightly hour, a replicated system of a day and night cycle only visible on Presidium, where the rest of the Citadel hadn't the feature. This was possibly why Assassin had chosen this location, mayhaps its mist worked only under the concept of the night? It was a theory observed through the news outlet and information gathering around the wards, the murders only happened at these hours, in the shadow-filled regions of Presidium.

Her eerily sensation coursed through her body, instincts, and senses mastered through the Holy Grail War gave her a slight sensitivity to the cyber Spiritrons used in place of mana.

And this area, a mixture of park and urban city, flicked on those senses.

But how?

It shouldn't be possible to summon a Servant outside of the Moon Cell without direct permission from the Regalia. And this happened for the second time, another Heroic Spirit wandering in the galaxy outside the bounds of the Moon and the Earth. She hadn't been there on that human colony, but with her close proximity now, Hakuno identified it.

Also, how did it maintain itself…?

Hakuno knew that a Servant required a Master, it was the rule, the Master had to supply the Servant with their magic circuits. She learned this well in the accident that occurred against Julius's Assassin, without that magical energy the Heroic Spirit would weaken until it vanished.

There was also nobody around.

It was quiet.

"This is too weird," Tali voiced her thoughts. "Wait, is it me or is-?"

Hakuno Kishinami noticed it, the surrounding region was becoming covered in a dense gray and white mist, she reached for the breather and clicked it on her face. It may make her look a bit silly in her opinion, but it would prevent her from being killed from the toxins.

If the effect of the toxins was outright supernatural, as in it could penetrate through the breather, then Hakuno could rely on her Code Cast to cure the poison out repeatedly. It would cost a continuous use of her od, inner magical energy, but she should be fine until they find a suitable area to retreat out of the fog.

" _We do not understand. Why were we left behind?"_

Tali'Zorah hasty glanced around, "Shepard… Was that a child's voice I just heard?"

"No, it definitely was…" Shepard raised her rifle.

Hakuno remained silent, stepping a bit closer to her Servant.

" _Mommy, where are you? Why are we rats? We do not understand."_

"... Shit," Rider voiced out in a hushed tone. "An amalgamation? Duct rats acted as a catalyst here?"

"Duct rats?" Hakuno asked.

"Children orphaned and abandoned on the Citadel, their survival rate isn't pretty…" Jane said in displeasure. "Ironic… This happens because it's so hard to implement government practices in a place so many governments stand."

"Wait, I don't understand," Tali said. "You're saying this voice is a result of that?"

" _We're hungry, mommy. We smell… There's a feast! A feast! But it's guarded by a dangerous one… But that one… Is a woman!"_

Hakuno didn't need context on whom the voice was referring too.

"There!" Rider aimed her weapon at a certain direction, Hakuno Kishinami faced it and spotted a small figure.

It was a child, a little girl about eight or so years of age, her white short-cut hair reminded Hakuno of Alice. The Assassin Servant's skin was fair and irises some amber hue, while her body was clothed in what appeared to be a black raggy cloak. In her hands were held long knives, with one end jagged, coated in crimson red over silver steel. However, the most notable feature was her entire left arm, which in contrast to the rest of the body, was covered in a dim glowing pattern of orange and blacks… As if something had plastered itself on the Heroic Spirit and altered the make-up.

And she was staring right at Hakuno.


	17. Chapter 17

**Girlzilla** **AN** : Thank you so much, everyone, for the flood of reviews! I was so nervous when writing that chapter because it marked a crucial point in the story. I never expected such a large amount of positive reviews! Thanks! Also, this is my first time ever writing a fight scene that wasn't just regular weak enemies… I know that some of you might expect a detailed fight between Shepard and Jack specifically, but I wanted to focus more on Hakuno for this. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

 **PieKnight** : Yeah, she really doesn't.

 **Thanos Cradik** : Velber is in this story, I did mention it at the start.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Thank you so much for the compliments! Glad I surprised you!

 **Serafina Fairway** : Too bad Jack doesn't seem like her normal huggable self.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Yeah, Alice, poor Hakuno. Unfortunately, Hakuno doesn't have the whole Paragon and Renegade thing going for her.

 **Amatsumi** : Huh…? That's not what's going on at all.

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : FGO's is too much game-like. I'm following Apocrypha's interpretation.

 **BlazBlade** : That stupid Umbral Star and its Velber! Stop making it so hard for Hakuno! As for the Reapers… Maybe you should re-read chapter 1?

 **Ramenblitz** : BB in the Mass Effect universe… Would be absolutely terrifying! But an Omake of it would be hilarious! And the previous chapter was a Volus, not an Elcor. And yeah, Umbral Star and its Velber piece exists in this universe, as briefly mentioned in chapter 1.

 **Daureod** : Haha, yeah. Hakuno will show Shepard she's not some civilian girl that stays in the background!

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : Thanks! And yeah, similar to what happened in Lunar Hearth, in a way.

 **DescendantYI2** : Yeah, I haven't even summoned Hakuno's other two Servants. Just trying to find the right time to do it.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 17: Ripper

Hakuno Kishinami was unfamiliar with the legend behind Jack the Ripper, but that did not imply she was woefully unaware of it. Thanks to her studious quirk, earned through spending much time reading through the library's contents in the Moon Holy Grail War, Hakuno was aware of certain aspects.

Jack the Ripper, a mass murderer, famous for being uncaught, unknown, and killing women during their time alive.

If applied to a Servant, that meant multiple things. A mass murder? Assassin Class. Uncaught and Unknown? Concealment and Information restriction perhaps? Killing Woman?

That last one was a dangerous fact, it could imply that Jack had a crucial advantage over female targets.

Her Servant, Rider, was a female Heroic Spirit.

"Hehe… A woman!" The child's voice exclaimed. "We'll show her our suffering!" Her words sounded conflicted, personalities clashing within a single mind.

"Hakuno, Tali, move!" Shepard stepped back and pushed them away without holding much back, both Hakuno and Tali were moved by the force and fell to the ground just as Assassin charged with twin blades bearing and impacted against Shepard's raised weapon, dragging them further along with sparks flying.

The magus girl climbed to her feet, her eyes darted around to spot her Servant but Rider has vanished into the dense mist. She could hear the sounds of combat, but no clear sign of Shepard using her firearm. Likely, Shepard didn't want to use her ranged weapon until she could get a clear indication of her position and target.

This fog too dense, it hid Assassin's presence, was toxic and was likely a key to some Noble Phantasm.

"We need to get rid of this fog," Hakuno said.

Tali'Zorah got back on her feet, "But Shepard… That child… Huh?"

"Assassin. That is Assassin," The magus clarified.

Now, how would they eliminate the fog? If the mist was generated by Assassin's Noble Phantasm, then technological means might not be able to clear it away. But, what if it was enhanced by Spirit Hacking?

"I don't understand, I don't understand…" Tali was understandably lost.

"Don't worry, I understand," Hakuno reassured. "How does the Citadel manage atmosphere?"

"There are certain ducts that cycle the artificial air throughout the station," Tali'Zorah replied, forcing herself to calm down, though hold a heavy pistol in hand. "Mist… You want to use them to force a cycle?"

"Yes, Shepard is at a disadvantage," the brown-haired girl replied. "I think Assassin is stronger in this mist."

"Not to mention its toxic," The quarian nodded. "Give how that… Thing… Moved and its strength it can damage Shepard's helmet."

"She," Hakuno insisted, trying to come up with a suitable excuse, she remembered something Normandy's Doctor Chakwas once said. "She's a Servant, think highly advanced genetic engineered individual, strong but with massive side effects." She paused for a moment. "Shepard's only holding her due to her biotics."

It was a total lie.

Tali activated her omni-tool, the device orange-hued holographic display came up and her fingers went through inputs at a breathtakingly quick pace. Hakuno was surprised, the only individuals that matched Tali's speed were only a few select Masters in the Moon Holy Grail War.

The magus girl herself wouldn't be able to accomplish the quarian's pace, but given that her Code Casts had mostly been preset formulas through Formal Wear, and not hacking directly like other Masters, of course, that would be the case.

"Alright just need a terminal," Tali'Zorah said.

"EDI, search for nearby terminals," Hakuno asked through communicator device.

["Terminal is twenty-seven meters to your left, near the access shaft."] EDI responded a few short seconds after Hakuno's sentence.

The Quarian shifted a bit, but Hakuno grasped her hand much to Tali's surprise at the action, then proceeded to rush as quickly as they could towards the direction stated. It didn't take long at such a pace, Hakuno Kishinami was still aware that Rider was still alive, as the Command Seals were still in a red hue.

It stung, her Command Seals were hurting, it was an indicator that occurred when her Servant was in danger.

"There!" Hakuno said, pointing towards the terminal.

 _Her magic circuits surged with od, inner magical energy._

She reached out to use a Code Cast, but immediately stopped herself, turned a sharp sixty degrees, and aimed, "Code Cast: Hack!"

Jack appeared out of the mist, knives to bear at them, she had launched out like a bullet but the Code Cast disrupting her entire motion, paralyzing the Heroic Spirit's body for a brief moment and causing Jack to miss her targets and crash into the nearby wall.

"Tali, terminal!" Hakuno ordered.

The magus was afraid, but that fear was pushed aside by discipline and experience. Her eyes observed Assassin's every moment, pinpointing certain body actions that Servant seemed to make.

"That stung," Jack's voice was sweet, innocent, and reminded her much too similar to Alice.

Hakuno trained her palm towards Jack, she had learned her lesson in dealing with child-like terrors. A reality marble where one's existence could be utterly forgotten did wonders in teaching her. In a one on one confrontation like this, the Servant would kill her. She needed Rider, but Jane Shepard was nowhere near.

She heard the electronic chimes of Tali'Zorah working on a solution to the mist problem, but the quarian needed time.

Should a Command Spell be used?

Could she hold off on them?

Unfortunately, Assassin had recovered, taking sweet time to do so. It's possible the Servant lacked the knowledge of the era, but given Shepard's mentioning of duct rats, likely served as a catalyst for summoning.

"Code Cast-" Hakuno dropped to the floor as Jack came soaring over her, if not for the Master's exceedingly trained reaction time and predictive skill, Assassin would have killed her right then and there.

"Back off!" Rider arrived in a timely manner and her rifle began shooting off mass effect rounds empowered and supplied by mana. It caused Assassin to weave and dodge around the attacks, a stunning display of agility and speed that the child-like Heroic Spirit could manage to avoid the futuristic weaponry's attacks.

Hakuno focused on Shepard, "Code Cast: Offense 16!" She shouted as her reserves took a dip; a bright coloration surrounded Shepard in a red glow for only a few seconds, but a slight simmering of it remained around Rider's body as it marked the Servant's magecraft enhanced in offensive capabilities.

The surprise assault earlier had her unable to support Shepard with Code Casts, but this should even the odds.

"Taste the warp!" Shepard shouted as biotics flared around her, a sphere of blue formed in her hand and she launched it Assassin. But the enemy Servant was too quick, too nimble, and avoided it despite Rider's increased abilities. "Shit! Admiral!"

Jack was already upon her, even as Rider moved to intercept, Assassin had sprinted and circled Shepard without much trouble. The white-haired child, adorned in a black cloak, raised a knife and struck-

-Only to be repelled as Hakuno's Kinetic Barriers burst from a single swing. It had saved her from injury, but couldn't manage to stay active from an attack of a Servant.

She resolved to thank Jacob for giving her this shielding technology.

Rider came charging, enveloped and blue from biotics, and a tint of red from the Code Cast, she slammed right into Assassin as such a speed that Assassin crashed through a wall into a building.

"Got it! Activating cycle!" Tali exclaimed.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno directed at the terminal then used her authority over the Regalia to charge and reinforce the Citadel's atmospheric systems and hardware-

- _A dark mass, innumerable, repeating, cycle. This 'citadel' was old, ancient, spanning back eons. So many races deemed it their capital, and so many no longer exist. But hints of them remain, buried deep in the code, their own virtual footprints that only the Moon Cell could see._

Hakuno Kishinami collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily as her magic circuits shut off their flow. The Regalia has accomplished its task, the mist was already fading as the deep hum of the Citadel's systems worked in a manner unlike anytime before, as if an old machine had been re-oiled for the first time in years.

"What happened, Hakuno!" Tali pushed Hakuno upright, "Some kind of feedback loop from your Omni-Tool? A safeguard? You're bleeding from your nose!"

The magus girl wiped it off quickly with her sleeve, she didn't want Tali to notice any peculiarities with her blood that might lead to certain facts. Her head hurt immensely, a sign that she had exerted her brain's limit in handling data. Even if she was less restricted than other Spirit Hackers, thanks to her digital origins, that didn't mean she had no limits.

" **Hell is starting… We are the flames, rain, and power…** "

Hakuno Kishinami tensed immediately as she recognized the usage of a Noble Phantasm. Assassin was using her trump card, the child stood in the collapsed wall, black-hued magical energy gathering and enveloping the Servant's body in shadow, the crimson glow shining off four identical knives in her possession.

"Damn it!" Shepard swore. "Have to use one of them."

 _Hakuno felt her magical energy lower to dangerous levels as Shepard's body began to glow blue._

Rider spoke, power in her words, crystallization of a concept, " **I am the representation. The one and the many. The chosen for the whole...** "

That explained it, Heroic Spirit Jane Shepard was using her Master's od in order to fuel her own Noble Phantasm. It was a desperate gamble, Hakuno Kishinami didn't have any information as to what any of Rider's potential Noble Phantasm were, outside of a general knowledge that at least one of them would be linked to her Class as a Rider.

"Code Cast: Defense 16!" Hakuno scourged up her remaining magical energy, now nearly completed depleted, to further increase her Servant's chance of survival. This Code Cast covered Shepard in a slight cyan hue, but it was hidden under the immense magical energy rolling off Rider.

Tali'Zorah gripped Hakuno's arm tightly, her other hand bearing a pistol, but unable to do much. This was beyond her expertise, knowledge, and ability. At the very least, Tali had helped Hakuno in eliminating the mist, which was quickly dispersing to reveal more and more of the area. But it wouldn't be enough before Assassin launched her Noble Phantasm.

Jack's knees bent, making her appear to crouch, " **Let the slaughter begin… Maria The Ripper!** "She charged forward at speeds that Hakuno couldn't even catch up in seeing, even with her experienced eyes.

Shepard took a deep breath and raised her hand towards the sky, clenching it into a fish, " **Humanity's Spectre!"**

It struck.

Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm had three specific conditions that would kill Jane Shepard without a shred of doubt. As long as the concept of the night was fulfilled, it was misty, and the target was only female, then Assassin would murder her enemy with this curse. All three of these requirements were met, it was in the night cycle of the Citadel, the mist had yet to fully disperse, and Jane was a woman.

There was no possible method that Shepard could have done to survive, her Class didn't have any Magic Resistance, she didn't have immunity to curses, and no manner of defending herself.

So Heroic Spirit Jane Shepard didn't attempt to guard against it.

The moment Humanity's Spectre was active, Hakuno Kishinami had learned of all the information relevant to this Noble Phantasm. The Master of the Moon Cell knew in that instance that every specific concept that could be applied to an individual was rendered moot.

Humanity's Spectre was a Noble Phantasm granted to her. It applied the conceptual sentence that Shepard was the 'Representation of Humanity on a Galactic Scale' and as such any individual concepts normally applied to Rider were now temporarily replaced by those belonging to the whole of the human race.

As such, completely negating a condition to Maria the Ripper. Rider, although appearing female, no longer has the concept of being 'female'. She was no longer an 'individual' but a 'group' which contained another gender besides female, so Shepard was both 'male and female' as humanity was.

In short, Shepard just tricked Assassin's Noble Phantasm.

That did not mean, however, that Rider would not take any damage, just that the curse of murder wouldn't go into effect.

Hakuno's heart skipped a beat as knives slashed away, Shepard's Kinetic Barriers flared and burst, her armor cut open and blood pool out. The Heroic Spirit coughed blood by remained determined, using Assassin's close proximity to her advantage and grabbing the child's normal arm. With her other hand, a pistol manifested through magical energy and proceeded to fire directly into Assassin's skull.

The child Heroic Spirit didn't even whimper as her body faded away, along with the knives.

Shepard collapsed to the ground shortly after, coughing out more blood, all the magical energy vanished around her, the mist clearing completely, "Missed… My Spiritron Core… Barely…"

"Rider," Hakuno said as she pushed forward the very last of her od, "Code Cast: Heal 16."

A brief green light enveloped Commander Jane Shepard, sealing the external injury. It wouldn't heal her fully, and Hakuno didn't have anymore Code Casts to spare.

"Yes, now, Medi-Gel too," Shepard said, tapping on her Omni-Tool. "Oh, that feels so much better already. I don't want to have another close shave ever again."

"I'm completely lost, Shepard," Tali remarked.

"Understandable, thanks," Shepard replied. "The plan in eliminating the mist forced Assassin to do that."

"Return to Normandy?" Hakuno said with exhaustion in her voice.

"God, yes, I need a nap," Jane said.

Tali sighed, "I swear the Reapers made more sense than all this…"

Hakuno Kishinami looked to Shepard, her thoughts going back to Assassin. It had been rather odd, the Heroic Spirit seemed to lack the sensibility that other Servants had, outside of a Berserker Class Servant. Not to mention, the possibility of a Servant summoned in the first place, catalyst or not, should be zero. Also, Assassin's arm had a strange alteration to it, that Hakuno couldn't examine…

She also didn't understand why her earlier Code Cast on the terminal had caused that weird vision.

The Digital Human rubbed her arms, her body ached, her magical reserves were basically depleted, and exhaustion weighed on her. She would get through all these thoughts later, after recovering.


	18. Chapter 18

**Girlzilla Author Note** : Hey everyone! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the previous chapter! As for me, I played Persona 5, and now I just want my brother to update Digital Culmination more!

 **Bladekotsu** : Thank you for the compliments! And yeah, that corruption side-story, sheesh!

 **Serafina Fairway** : I was motivated, yeah! And thanks, I wanted Shepard to have an NP like that!

 **Student** : Thanks! Yeah, Jack had a clear advantage, Hakuno really did save her Servant, Tali too!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Well, hopefully, Shepard and Hakuno can explain it in some way.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Well, it was only one out of two of Shepard's Noble Phantasm. People seem to forget that Servants actually tend to have more than one Noble Phantasm.

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : Yeah, Tali was completely lost, but she helped!

 **Ramenblitz** : I appreciate the compliments! I wanted to make it from Hakuno's perspective because viewing it from the Master's point of view was always one of the core narratives in Fate.

 **PsylentFox** : No, Nameless will not appear. It's a rule in Boyzilla's Digital Human Series that there can't be repeat Servants. Nameless already appeared in Digital/Extra, so he won't show up in Digital/Galaxy.

 **PieKnight** : Yeah, poor Hakuno.

 **King of Fans** : Hakuno and Tali backed up Jack in a corner, forcing the use of an NP. And Shepard's NP helped counter the instant-death curse. Still, Hakuno needs to figure out how a Servant was summoned in the first place and what that corruption was.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 18: Were It so Easy

 _It was hell on Earth._

 _A lone girl stood amidst a city of flame._

 _The skyscrapers have been crushed under their own weight, their foundations reduced to ashes by the fire. A bustling metropolis of light and technological marvel changed into a scorching ruin and decimated cityscape._

 _Distant sounds marked the continued battle, the chattering, continuous, explosive resemblance to gunpowder. A battle to change each side to monsters, to strip away their enemy's humanity until not a doubt remained to their cruel deed._

 _Everything had been consumed by the hallmark of war._

 _Roads blackened; cars hollowed; homes burned._

 _Charred skeletons; burnt flesh; no survivors._

 _Only her._

 _She bore witness to a purgatory lost in time._

 _An event that no longer existed._

 _That which made who she was._

 _Never forget._

 _Hakuno Kishinami was borne through perdition._

 _Cursed to see this memory, for it to scar her soul until the point where only it remained. Even as a disease tore away at the mind, this sole recollection would remain to define her._

 _No matter what happened._

 _It would always be the truth._

 _She was borne through perdition._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami drowsily awoke within the Captain's Quarters of the SR2 Normandy. Her mind was already processing the dream, but she chose to instead forget about it. That memory was a remnant of her original counterpart, and this was hardly the first time she dreamt of it. The Digital Human sat upright from the bed and took a brief moment to stretch, easing away the drowsiness.

She briefly glanced around but Rider wasn't here.

Yesterday… That battle had been incredibly dangerous, her od reserves had depleted, Rider got injured, and there have been close shaves where death nearly greeted her if not for the shielding technology that protected her body.

Not to mention, the newfound information gained and also the lack of more.

Hakuno still didn't have an explanation as to how a Heroic Spirit had been summoned or why Assassin had been altered by the mysterious orange and black substance. Whatever it was, it had done changes to the Servant's Spiritron Core, the 'heart' of a Heroic Spirit's body that defined their existence in the physical world.

And it wasn't like she could just summon the Servant to answer questions.

Information suddenly filtered into her head.

 **Inheritor Inquiry to begin Summoning Matrix?**

 **Warning: Individual's od reserves lack the capacity to support two combat-active Servants.**

"No," Hakuno answered out-loud.

She had recognized the fact it was the Regalia responding to her thoughts. The time since arriving in this space-age hadn't been just sitting around on the Normandy, she had been using the Regalia bit by bit, slowly understanding its functions that she could know it.

Of course, there was still _so much_ that Hakuno didn't know about the Regalia, but she was making progress.

 _Even if she was hesitant about using the device, the fear embedded in her by the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War didn't vanish overnight._

Still, Hakuno now knew the fact it could allow her to summon a Heroic Spirit.

Which was not what she needed right now, and wouldn't help in answering her questions.

There we also the topic of the Reapers.

It was a threat that Hakuno Kishinami admittedly didn't find as terrifying as her Servant lead her to believe. That is, until she had Spirit Hacked the Citadel's systems and gained a glimpse of the sheer magnitude that these rampant machines had caused.

She would _never_ consider such genocide… No, it was worse than genocide, far worse. How could one calculate the volume of how many sapient species fell victim to the Reapers?

The simple thought of so many… It boggled her mind.

Sure, the Moon Cell was _terrifying,_ but it wasn't horrific.

Reapers… They were a threat.

Hakuno Kishinami understood that now, while she did believe her Servant beforehand, some measure of doubt remained in the back of her mind about their capabilities compared to what she knew in the Holy Grail War. This doubt was gone, replaced with caution and determination to stop this approaching danger.

If only for her own survival, and the survival of humanity.

 _The prospect of war followed her_.

She shook her head, it was outside her control. For now, the magus girl planned to talk with her Servant more in-depth about the Reapers.

Hakuno changed her clothes into her admiral uniform from the Sovereign's Robe. She had dressed back into the robe as it was more comfortable to sleep in and didn't wish to be half-naked while in bed if she could help it.

Once a few moments have passed, as well as taking care of her personal hygiene and hair, the girl started to make her way to the door-

-But stopped short of leaving the quarters.

EDI's spherical avatar appeared on the holographic display next to it, "Hello, Admiral. Did you have a pleasant dream?"

It was a kind type of question, even if Hakuno chose not to answer it, as her dreams were never pleasant.

"Good morning, EDI," Hakuno replied, though the time of day was rather skewed by space travel. "Can you give me a brief summary of what's happening?"

"The Normandy is currently in transit to the Mass Relay, destination: Korlus," EDI began to summarize. "In order to expand the crew, Commander Shepard is investigating the candidate dossiers provided by The Illusive Man. Also, Tali'Zorah wishes to see you down in Engineering. I've also isolated a potential Artificial Intelligence in Shepard's Quarter's terminal."

Dossiers?

Hakuno couldn't recall Rider ever mentioning that to her. Likely, Jane Shepard was withholding information in belief that Hakuno would not understand the circumstances. And that had initially been the case, but she has grown more aware of the situation now.

Tali'Zorah… Hakuno could already anticipate the mountain of questions the Quarian must have concerning the events in the Citadel. The magus will need to converse with Shepard before meeting with Tali.

As for… Artificial Intelligence?

She blinked.

The Terminal… Oh!

"I'll take care of it, EDI," Hakuno said. "But thank you for your hard work." She knew the Enhanced Defense Intelligence was also doing the job she was created for.

"It is my duty to be the Normandy's Cyber Warfare countermeasure," EDI replied with a statement.

"Before you go, where is Shepard?" Hakuno asked.

"The Commander is currently in the armory," EDI answered.

Hakuno thanked her again before EDI's hologram vanished from view. The Digital Human turned back from the exit and walked to Shepard's terminal, which had been seeing more use from Hakuno than its supposed owner. She noticed the classroom background still present on the screen and a rather concerned older girl within the digital creation.

"Hakuno," Monika spoke with a soft tone. "Are you… Sick?"

"Sick?" Hakuno replied with slight confusion. "No, I'm fine."

"When you returned yesterday, I saw you look so exhausted like you were completely drained," Monika explained.

"Oh," Hakuno realized she must have looked that way because her od reserves were depleted. "I wasn't ill, I used up my magical energy during battle yesterday."

"Battle!?" Monika shouted in alarm.

The magus realized her slip-up, it was such a common event in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War to expend most of her od by the day's end that she just answered it without much thought.

"Sorry, I did mention I worked with a military group?" Hakuno replied.

"I didn't think you were in the front lines, Hakuno," the virtual girl replied. "What if you got injured? What if you died?" She expressed concern.

"The Kinetic Barriers protected me," Hakuno replied. "It's a type of shielding."

"Protected, past tense," Monika said. "You got hit, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Hakuno didn't deny it, she wasn't a person that lie easily, and didn't wish to be.

"How?" Monika wanted to know.

"High-speed attack struck the shielding, overwhelmed them," She replied. "Shepard killed Assassin."

"An assassin! You had an assassin after you!?" Monika's expression became even more shocked and concerned that Hakuno was finding it difficult to compare it to anyone else she'd known.

"No, it was a unique circumstance, the enemy was called Assassin," She explained. "I'm Spirit Hacker, Monika, a type of magus." Though she was a complete novice of one, her connections with the Moon Cell just gave her benefits. "I'm… Not an innocent person…"

"Hakuno… Well… Do you regret it?" The girl asked, her facial expression took a radical shift, glancing away and having its own doubts.

"Yes, I didn't have a choice back then," Hakuno explained. "I stopped that war from ever happening again."

"You stopped a war? That would make her a hero then, Hakuno!" Monika changed the subject.

 _No._

 _A hero was the farthest ideal that Hakuno Kishinami would ever be._

 _Her hands were coated in the blood of children, adults, and the elderly alike._

Hakuno stood up, "Sorry, Monika, I don't really want to talk right now. I need to find Shepard," She said.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Monika seemed saddened.

The magus wanted to respond, but couldn't find the words to do so. With a quick glance, Hakuno Kishinami left the Captain's Quarters to the elevator.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard felt fatigued, but it was a mental sensation, as a Heroic Spirit the Rider-Class Servant didn't need sleep. Still, that did not mean that she couldn't sleep and Jane had been quite tempted to burrow under the sheets with her Admiral and snooze away after the battle against Assassin.

But there was work to be done.

Her injury had mostly recovered, but it will still take a bit more time to heal a wound caused by a Noble Phantasm, even if its effect had been nullified. Dr. Chakwas had tended to her injury as well so it should recover quicker. However, the real danger had been her Admiral's od reserves, which were depleted to dangerous levels after the use of Shepard's own Noble Phantasm.

Or at least, one of them.

Shepard also had a second Noble Phantasm tied to her Rider-Class, a 'mount' as it were, and it provided a passive benefit of knowing her old crew members' physical condition.

She needed to be more cautious, while Hakuno had quite enormous reserves for a Spirit Hacker, it was still finite. If she consumed too much for her abilities, it could potentially leave the girl in a critical state.

For now, though, Hakuno would be fine.

"I'm surprised you didn't speak with Hackett while we were at the Citadel, Commander," Jacob Taylor spoke to her.

"In truth, I thought about it," Shepard admitted. "Also wanted to regain my Spectre benefits, but after considering some factors, I decided to hold off."

"Spectre benefits would have been handy," Jacob said. "Why put that off?"

Shepard turned to him away from the disassembled firearm she had been messing with, a discipline that had been ingrained in her military years now served more as stress relief. "Because Spectres are also restricted as they are freed. At this moment, I don't wish to be constrained to the Council's wishes. Besides, considering their inability to see common sense concerning the Reapers, it might have been more of a headache than not."

"And Hackett?" He questioned.

"Oh I do have touch with him via messaging," Shepard replied. "But didn't wish to tip my presence to the Council by visiting him. Besides, I'm sure he'll hear of our efforts in the future."

"Speaking of the future," Jacob began. "While the Normandy is a good vessel, it's been two years since its creation. Technology has improved, and we need every advantage we can get."

"You got an idea for ship improvement?" Shepard inquired.

"Yes, top-of-the-line armor, an Asari plating," He tapped away at his Omni-Tool, Shepard received a ping shortly after. "It should help prevent future mishaps against enemy shots."

"Mmh," Shepard skimmed over the details of the listed armor plating. There were plenty of reasons to take the suggestion and apply it to the SR2 Normandy, but Jane also knew that she could reference it with Hakuno's Regalia. There might be more suitable options that are hidden from Jacob's contacts, the knowledge that the Moon Cell observed and recorded. "I'll see what I can do."

A door opened, revealing Hakuno Kishinami.

"Shepard," Her voice spoke to Jane.

"We'll chat later," Commander Shepard said to Jacob, waving briefly farewell as she walked towards her Admiral. They stepped away from the main area and went into the meeting and communication room.

The Heroic Spirit turned to the Digital Human, Jane spoke, "What do you have on your mind?"

"I want to know more about the Reapers," She asked.

"I already summarized them to you beforehand, but go ahead," Shepard said, curious as to what the magus wanted to know.

"What exactly do the Reapers wish to accomplish?" The girl questioned.

"A bit of a tough question…" Shepard trailed off as she collected her thoughts together. "As I said, the Reapers are a highly advanced race of artificial intelligence hellbent on exterminating all organic life in the galaxy. Every fifty-thousand years they repeat the process throughout the galaxy on the current space-faring races at the time, all of which were directed specifically on the technological path of the Mass Relays they left behind purposely."

"Why?" Hakuno continued.

"Don't know the exact specifics as to why," Shepard racked her brain to remember what her conversation with Sovereign, the Vanguard of the Reapers, had resulted in glimpsing into their purpose. "They have the belief of organic life being an accident, and we theorized they harvest sufficiently advanced civilizations for their own purposes to continue the cycle. They would begin at the Citadel, a Conduit used to instantly transport them from outside the Milky Way Galaxy to its center point. But my team and I prevented that."

It was hard to explain it all to someone like Hakuno Kishinami, an individual more ignorant than the common civilian as to the current era's events.

"Couldn't humanity develop outside the technological path?" She asked.

"At first, we likely were," Shepard answered. "But faced with such advanced technology, I guess it seemed like a shortcut."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "It was the same in my time… Timeline…" She corrected herself. "Humanity tried to reverse engineer the Moon Cell's photonic crystals… But with little success."

"I can imagine that cyber rock is beyond the Mass Relays in terms of tech," The Commander replied. "But don't think we went directly on the path."

The simple fact that Spirit Hackers existed provided a crucial opportunity. They, and by proxy Hakuno, were a factor outside the influence of the Reapers.

"So how do we stop them? Since you prevented their standard transportation, that means they'll just arrive slower?" Hakuno said.

"Correct, unfortunately, the leaders of the galaxy would rather ignore it and the Andromeda Project never got its funding…" She blinked, wondering where that information came from, it must have been the Moon Cell.

"Andromeda?" The girl tilted her head.

Ack! Her heart.

Shepard took a deep breath and recollected herself, "It was a colonization attempt, would have served as our back-up for humanity, but it never passed the development phase." She shook her head. "But forget about that, anything else?"

Hakuno looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "If you have so much proof about the Reapers, why don't the governments believe you?"

Commander Jane Shepard made a long sigh. "Were it so easy…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Girlzilla Author's Note** : Here's another chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy it. I'm mostly writing these by myself, but Boyzilla has been working on a new story. Something he's been working on for a long while, and it's not a Hakuno story for once! Shocking, right? Yeah, I had a press 'X' to doubt moment too. Anyway, happy holidays everyone!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Yeah, BioWare is a bit of a mess right now. But I enjoyed Andromeda, I was fortunate to play after the animation fix. Still, it doesn't compare to the story-telling of the original trilogy.

 **Gojosin** : I wanted to reference it, but also push it aside. Without the Andromeda Project, the stakes raise, as the Milky Way is now truly the only place with humanity and the other Mass Effect species.

 **Engineer4Ever** : The next Servant is due to arrive shortly in the next few chapters! Also, I'm going to work on Hakuno's abilities as a Spirit Hacker and personal firearms. The little squirrel can't remain behind her Servants forever.

 **Have a Little Feith** : I nearly forgot about that. It would make an interesting plot point for later!

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : Yeah, it's a core memory, that flaming city. I think it carries more weight than Shirou.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : She's so CUTE!

 **WindbornesWord** : In the next few chapters, the second Servant will be revealed!

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, she's having problems with her Od reserves. Even though the Digital Human Series has Hakuno have rather fantastic Od reserves to supply an active combat-able Servant, she is still limited.

 _To push beyond oneself, break apart the void none dares to, can a lone lunar light shine hope to a universe destined for despair?_

* * *

 _Digital/Galaxy_

Chapter 19: Hakuno's Crew Conversations II

Hakuno Kishinami had been acquainted with a firearm, which was a strange and new experience for her. There hadn't been any outright weapons for Masters in the Holy Grail War, or at least, excluding the Formal Wear. The Servants served as the real weapon, they were and fought as the sword and shield, a fact that remained prominent. But Hakuno had to face the stark reality of this space era, and that was that Shepard could not be there all the time to protect her.

Sure, the magus could use the Regalia to summon another Heroic Spirit, as evidence with what she learned this morning with its inquiry. But, as it also stated, she lacked the od reserves to keep multiple combat-active Servants for an extended timeframe.

Hence why Rider had called on a favor from her companion, the Turian named Garrus, to tutor Hakuno Kishinami in basic firearm training.

The Digital Human had wanted to speak with Tali, however, it seems that will have to be put on hold until after this first session. Shepard had brought her down to the lower decks of the SR2 Normandy that was the ship's Cargo Hold, there was a small practice ground set up presumably by Garrus earlier. Rider then left Hakuno with Garrus, just the two of them alone except for the occasional engineer that past by as it was still the Engineering Deck.

Though Tali'Zorah should be at this same level, Hakuno hadn't seen her. Regardless, Garrus spent the bettermost of ten minutes lecturing and showing the magus how to properly hold an M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

Needless to say, while it was blatantly clear Hakuno Kishinami had never held or used a gun, her trained eyes from the Holy Grail War gave her deadly accuracy… Once she eventually got used to the weapon recoil, despite the lack of gunpowder, it still had a kick to it whenever it fired a round.

"Not bad," Garrus complimented. "For a beginner, you have some pinpoint accuracy, almost like you could follow the round with your eyes."

His comment was only meant to be a compliment, however, the turian was unaware that Hakuno could, in fact, follow the Mass Effect round's trajectory as it went. The mind-boggling speeds of Servant battles within the Holy Grail War had honed and tunned the girl's senses for combat, the loud noise of these futuristic guns made them sharpen, mimicking such situations.

"Thank you," Hakuno replied, lowering the pistol. "I appreciate that you've helped me with learning how to use this."

"No problem, it has been a while since I taught anyone how to shoot, quite a refreshing feeling," He said. "And you're a good shot at that, I'm actually surprised you didn't know how to use a gun beforehand with how much of a natural you are at it."

Hakuno winced, while said with good intention, the meaning behind it was remarkably similar to another compliment that Leo told her back in the Moon Cell.

As much as she would like to deny it… Hakuno Kishinami had flourished and grown in the environment of war more substantially than any other Master. At a pace that overcame those with years of training, resources, and knowledge.

Garrus continued, "Now, in the last two years, weaponry has adopted heat sinks known as thermal clips. Just press the eject here then swap for a new thermal clip in its place."

Hakuno followed the instruction to the letter, though she struggled to place the clip in initially, having to look where she needed to place it carefully.

"Okay," Hakuno said.

"You'll get used to it quickly, with practice it will become second-nature," Garrus said.

She looked at him, a curious expression on her face, "You don't seem to be confused at my presence on the Normandy."

"I've been with Shepard long enough to know that any crewmember taken in by her tends to have more than meets the eye," Garrus explained. "Besides, dangers have come in more cute or beautiful packages than you," He lightly jokes.

She smiled, understanding his humor, "Yeah, cute things are deadly."

"Ain't that the truth, well, that and ancient evils and all," He chuckled.

"Ancient civilizations or objects seem to be a woe of problems a lot, don't they?" Hakuno said.

"Indeed, sometimes I wish people would shut up about it, though I also know not to say that in the scientists' faces or they will never be quiet about it," He shook his head. "Envy Shepard for being able to do that."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami walked just outside the engineering area containing the ship's core, Tali'Zorah followed and the door closed behind them. Once they were in a private area, away from prying ears of the crew, the quarian didn't skip a beat with the hard-hitting questions.

"What kind of profession do you have, Kishinami?" Tali'Zorah began. "What did you do on the Citadel? Was it some sort of biotics, as Shepard implied, or technology? I've never heard of biotics that can interface with computer systems like that."

The brown-haired girl remained quiet as Tali'Zorah continued with a slew of more questions.

"What was that child assassin? How did you hack so easily into the Citadel systems?" Tali'Zorah forced herself to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry to asking so much, but so many questions have been in my mind since yesterday."

Hakuno's monotone expression remained as she began to answer, "I'm a Spirit Hacker, I hacked the Citadel's ventilation system, no it's not the… Biotics?" She replied with a little confusion, only having briefly read up on the powers that were biotics. "Assassin is complicated. My abilities as a Spirit Hacker allow me to bypass certain systems more easily."

"Hold on," Tali'Zorah raised her hand. "Let's back up, I… I didn't expect you to be answered so straightforwardly… Alright, a Spirit Hacker?" She questioned. "Is that a figurative term?"

"It's literal," The girl replied. "But in a different context."

"You spoke of it as granting you abilities, so it's not technological?" The Quarian said.

"It is… In a way," Hakuno replied with a bit of uncertainty. She was never a dedicated magus, in fact, the girl hadn't even known about magecraft until the Holy Grail War, which was about the day after she obtained self-awareness… As far as she knew, at least. So, simply, Hakuno Kishinami didn't have the knowledge to explain everything, only the basics and whatever she managed to learn from Rin, Rani and other sources in her spare time.

She couldn't answer Tali'Zorah in everything… But neither would she have anyway, keeping people in the dark about the Moon Cell's existence was a crucial element.

"So, it's abilities tied directly to technology?" Tali'Zorah's voice expressed confusion.

"Not initially, but Spirit Hackers accomplished Code Casts through it," Hakuno paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Those are… A set of instructions for our abilities to interact with a digital medium," She explained vaguely.

"I'm starting to understand that you aren't exactly an expert at your own profession."

Hakuno visibly winced, "I'm a unique case… I can bypass many restrictions that normal Spirit Hackers have to work through. I'm still learning my own limits," She explained without giving away her origins.

She let it slide, "So humanity had something similar to biotics prior to exposure to Element Zero, why isn't it public?" Tali asked curiously.

"I don't know, but there are very, very few left, and they were already hidden from the public," Hakuno said. "Sorry, I can't explain much."

"That's fine… But what about the child that tried to kill us?"

"Not a child, just outward appearance of one," Hakuno corrected. "We don't know, Shepard and I are still trying to figure it out. The Assassin was strong… Shepard was really close to dying there."

"But you… Enhanced Shepard, is that what you did to me?" She asked.

Hakuno nodded, "Healed for you, but… Not something I can do easily."

That was a lie, Hakuno could easily do a dozen more or so Code Casts without her Servant in active combat.

"I guess I should ask Shepard for more information, we can talk about it later, Kishinami," Tali said, noticing the young girl's anxiousness at answering.

"Thank you…"

"How about something else?" She suggested.

Hakuno tilted her head, "Like what?"

Tali choked on her next words, before taking a minute to recompose herself, "That's… That's dangerous."

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's a good question," She excused. "What do you find enjoyable?"

"Trying different meals, listening to music, and reading," Hakuno replied without missing a beat.

"Reading?" Tali remarked. "Any particular topic?"

"History, particularly mythology."

"Ah… Uh… So about different music?"

* * *

Miranda Lawson couldn't find anything on Hakuno Kishinami. The Cerberus Agent theorized that someone had covered the young Spirit Hacker's tracks so thoroughly that it appeared she never existed. But, Miranda had learned about the existence of Spirit Hackers, as the Illusive Man had provided some explanatory notes on Hakuno's limited profile. So Miranda knew the rarity that Hakuno Kishinami represented, a set of abilities and skills exclusive to humanity, different from the non-exclusive biotics that pervaded the galaxy, but also a dying breed exceeding even the Quarian's population.

Which is why, after the event on the Omega Station, Miranda didn't confront the civilian girl, even with all the burning questions and mysteries about her. Shepard was protective of Hakuno, of course, Shepard had always been defensive of her team-mates unless forced otherwise, but this was more akin to… Maternal instincts?

That wasn't so much a strange way to express it, Shepard was a leader, but also a woman.

And Hakuno was way too cute- That isn't related to the topic on hand.

The Cerberus Agent shook her head free of such thoughts.

Currently, the SR2 Normandy's destination was towards Korlus, following the dossier information of the Korgan Warlord. They would arrive shortly, travel between Mass Relays was near-instantaneous, taking minutes or seconds depending on the travel between systems. However, traveling from system to system outside the Mass Relays would take hours, days, or weeks, let alone traveling for long distances for years.

Now, Shepard could have arrived from the Citadel to the Imir System, where Korlus resided, very shortly. But, considering the events that took place on the Citadel, recovery time was necessary, so they took a day. However, that 'murder case' was a strange one, the report was clearly forged and misinformed, something had occured that Shepard kept secret.

Miranda didn't want to press her luck with Shepard, the Commander was very keen, as shown in her past records. Cerberus would investigate without her while she remained with the Normandy.

A ping from her Omni-Tool alerted her of the Normandy's transit arrived in the Imir System from the Mass Relay, making its way toward Korlus.

Shepard would likely call for his crew now, to decide which would accompany her. It could lead to a potential firefight with a Krogan down there, so they might need some heavy weapons and biotics.

EDI's voice spoke, "Commander Shepard has selected you for the mission, Miss Lawson."

"Copy that," Miranda replied to the AI.

Well, mysteries will be solved later, time to work.


End file.
